


Coming Out Of The Dark

by Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Coming Out of the Dark [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, Learing to trust again, M/M, Omega Daryl, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: Daryl is an Omega who's been abused and locked away all his life by his father Will Dixon. Thing happen and some how Daryl ends up being given to a gang called 'Terminus'. The local police have a hunch that Terminus is coming to the area and things happen... Officer Grimes ends up going undercover to bust an Omega trafficking ring and ends up finding Daryl. Can he save the Omega. Will he be too late? Can he break through Daryl's shell and reach him? Can this summary get any worse? lol AU fic, starts out pre ZA and will go through to current but just my way.Feedback is needed... the author must be fed...I want to thank my wonderful Beta MaroonCamaro for all of her help! Thanks for putting up with me and all my mistakes lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Katy, Annie, Maroon and Lost for talking me through my writers block and helping me stick with this one. Hope you enjoy it!

Shane and Rick walked into the Sheriff’s office conference room and sat down at the large table where everyone else was already gathered. “Nice of you boys to join us,” Officer Fieldman smirked.

 

Shane leaned forward putting his elbows on the table as he looked the other officer in the eyes. “Some of us actually work on our shift Roger instead of sitting at the doughnut shack and passing calls off to everyone else.”

 

The others laughed at the playful jabs being tossed back and forth. “Knock it off you two,” the police Chief huffed. “We have work to do.” He handed a folder to each of the officers before going back to the head of the table. “As you are well aware the crackdown on the drug trafficking is in full swing. We have several leads on where a couple of different deliveries are going to take place within the month and it’s going to require some of you to go undercover.” All eyes turned to Rick and Shane.

 

Rick sighed and flipped the folder open and started scanning their latest scumbag list. “Why do they always go undercover Chief,” Landers, a young rookie fresh out of the academy asked?

 

“Because they can hold their own against other Alphas if they need to. If I were to send you in there and one of the dealers turned out to be an Alpha it could get nasty,” he said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

 

Though there were only ever a few Alphas in any one area, nature’s way of staving off territory and pack wars, the world now days consisted mostly of Betas due to a weakness in the gene pool and Omegas were a rare thing indeed. Some Betas had tried a drug that was supposed to make them Omega like by giving them false pheromones and making them more appealing to an Alpha’s breeding senses to try to preserve the chain of leaders but it didn’t work. An Alpha could mate with a Beta without a problem but they could never have that true bond which was something the Alpha would always long for and search for. Knowing that the Beta was not their true mate made for short term relationships, to say the least.

 

It just so happened that their small, sleepy little town in Georgia was home to two full-fledged Alphas; Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh. Both men had grown up as best friends well before they ever presented their pack statuses and with the lack of Omegas around neither had ever had a conflict over much of anything. Sure they would butt heads and push to see who was in control in some situations but nothing major had ever happened.

 

“Will Dixon, his oldest son Merle Dixon and Phillip Blake have aligned themselves with a gang that likes to refer to themselves as ‘The Terminus’,” the Chief told them. “These assholes are brutal, to say the least, and don’t care who they kill. We’ve heard from a few other departments from the north where these guys are from and they leave a string of devastation behind them wherever they go. It’s even been rumored that some of them are into cannibalism.”

 

“What,” several of the officers asked at the same time?

 

“They bring a special blend of meth with them that they manufacture themselves and they have added something to it that makes it twice as addictive. When people are hooked and they can’t pay up they do anything to get it. Unfortunately, they have decided to hit our little slice of heaven next and we have it on good authority that the Dixons are going to be their hub for the area.”

 

“The Dixons are red-necked assholes but they ain’t into stuff like that. Why would they want anything to do with them,” Shane asked?

 

“Merle is a racist, sexist shit-head but I agree with Shane, I don’t think even he would do this sorta thing,” Rick added. “Will Dixon on the other hand,” he sighed.

 

“We don’t know for sure,” the Chief sighed and pulled out another sheet of paper. “We have several leads but no evidence to back them up. Some are saying that Will Dixon is doing it for the amount of drug money it could bring in. Others are saying Merle got on the wrong side of these guys while he was in the Marines and they are making him work off a debt he owes and the latest is that the youngest Dixon boy is somehow involved.

 

“Only thing that poor kid has ever been guilty of is having an abusive bastard for a father and a drunk for a mother,” Sanders, one of the senior officers on the force said. “It’s a miracle the kid’s still alive.”

 

“He’s gotta be what twenty-three now,” Rogers asked? “Why doesn’t he just leave?”

 

Rumors of the Dixon family had been around since Rick could remember. He and Shane were only a couple years older than Daryl but neither knew him personally. The younger man always seemed to be hidden away by his father. “Who knows what he’s been told or what’s been done to him over the years if he tried to leave?”

 

“Or he could be into the drug trade now too,” Shane added. “He grew up with it so for all we know he thinks there is nothing wrong with it and he’s right in the middle of it.”

 

The next few weeks were spent building up their evidence on the smaller dealers in the area, making arrests and doing buy stings to get all the information they could on ‘The Terminus’ and it’s leaders. One of the most disturbing things they had heard was not only did they traffic drugs but they also ran an Omega / Beta trafficking ring. Men and women either pure Omega or a Beta with fake pheromones were being sold to the highest bidders. Those who didn’t sell right away were used and tortured by the gang. Eventually, they became too damaged to sell and would become the next big family meal.

 

Rick and Shane looked up from their ever mounting stacks of paperwork when they heard a commotion. A local dealer named Rodney was pushing his way toward them shoving two officers out of the way in the process. “Woah,” Rick said pulling the trusty python and pointing it at the man’s head. “Stop right there.”

 

“You the ones behind all these drug busts? You after ‘Terminus’?” he demanded.

 

“What’s it to you?” Shane asked stepping up beside his partner.

 

“I’ll give you all the information I have on them but you have to do something for me first,” Rodney demanded.

 

“What makes you think we’re gonna do a damn thing for you,” Shane sneered.

 

Rick studied the look on Rodney’s face taking note of the busted lip and blacking eye. The man was panicked and Rick knew that for him to come and offer to narc on someone that something was wrong. He holstered the python and motioned to the nearest interrogation room. “Let’s talk.”

 

Rodney opened the door to the all too familiar room and sat down at the table. Rick and Shane followed and sat down as well. “So why do you want to spill your guts all the sudden,” Shane asked?

 

The dealer glared at the cop. “You ever had anything you ever cared about. pig? Something you wanted to save even if it cost you big time?”

 

“Of course,” Shane answered.

 

“Look,” he ran his hands through his greasy hair. He was sweating profusely and shaking obviously going through with-drawl. “I saw what those bastards are capable of man and I know that I’m an asshole but I’ll do whatever it takes to keep them away from my little girl.”

 

“What did you see?” Rick asked.

 

After hearing Rodney’s story and they were in shock. “We will get your daughter into protective custody immediately and you will be booked and kept here for now so we will be able to keep you safe.” Rick stood and walked out of the interrogation room leaving Shane to deal with Rodney. He stepped into the room next door. “Chief what’s our next move?”

 

The chief was shaking his head, his face pale and drawn. “Stay with the plan. We move early and we might scare them off before we have all the evidence we need.”

 

Rick sighed, “Yes sir.”

 

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 

 

Merle pulled into the gravel driveway and shut the old truck off. He’d been out at the local bar with his buddies. He’d had a few too many shots of whiskey and there was a fight. As soon as the bartender called the cops Merle and his buddies took off like scalded dogs. He laughed as he fell drunkenly out of his truck. He caught himself using the truck door. He took a moment to regain his balance then staggered toward the door. He heard noises coming from inside and didn’t think much about it. He was home a lot earlier than normal so his old man and Daryl were sure to still be up. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw when he swung the door open.

 

Will Dixon was standing over Daryl who was huddled on the floor his back covered in welts and cuts. Blood was running everywhere and their father was holding the belt that made the marks. He could count Daryl’s ribs and every vertebrate in his spine the man was so skinny. He didn’t see Daryl much because their pa kept him locked away because he was an Omega. He didn’t want no Alphas to come sniffing around after the little bastard. “What the hell is going on here?” Merle demanded.

 

Daryl curled in on himself, even more, when he heard the beta timber of his brother’s voice. It was bad enough that their father beat him but now Merle knew too. He didn’t know why he was still alive. Was it just some cruel joke that the world was playing? Was he being punished for something by a higher power? Did God blame him for his mother’s death?

 

“What the hell are you doin’ home so early?” Will snapped at Merle.

 

“Fight,” he huffed. “What the hell happened to him?”

 

“Mouthy little fucker told me no,” as if that explained it all.

 

“Bout what?” Merle was still in disbelief at the sight of his baby brother. He knew their pa was an asshole and liked to hit. Maybe a broken arm or some ribs, always bruises but never like this.

 

“He’s finally gonna be of some use to me. He’s a fucking clean, unused omega and Joe will pay top dollar for his ass. I let him out to piss and told him about what was going to happen an’ he told me no!” Will brought the belt down across Daryl’s back several more times.

 

“You want to sell him off like some damn whore?” Merle flew into a rage and lunged at his old man. He tackled him and they rolled around on the floor and fought but of course, Will Dixon never played fair and he hit Merle with a lamp nearly knocking him out. Before he could get back to his feet his father dragged Daryl out of the house by his hair.

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 

Shane placed a mug of coffee down on Rick’s desk then took a drink from his own. “Thanks,” Rick said as he stretched. It had been a long month but after what they found out from Rodney he was on edge even more. If this was an Omega ring it made things a lot different, a lot more dangerous for everyone involved. He and Shane were Alphas yes but the fact that there would be so many pheromones involved and god forbid one of them be in heat the power struggles alone could cost lives. He and Shane had played at battling, one time it got a little serious when Shane wanted to prove he was more dominant than Rick and Rick ended up breaking Shane’s nose and arm. He was drawn from his thoughts by Shane.

 

“What the hell is going on today?” Shane said as he watched Merle Dixon walking toward them.

 

Rick stood next to his partner as the oldest Dixon brother stormed over to them. He had dried blood on his face and head. “Merle, what can we do for you?”

 

“He took Daryl. He took him!”

 

Once they managed to get Merle into an interrogation room where he could be questioned without waking the dead they discovered what had happened. “You expect us to believe that you never knew Daryl was abused?” Shane scoffed. “You lived in the same damn house and I’ve seen you beat the hell out of him yourself.”

 

“That was different! We fought yeah but I was just trying to toughen him up. He is weak and I knew if the kid didn’t toughen up the old man would be on him like white on rice,” he defended his actions.

 

“Everyone in this town knows Will Dixon beat both of you, Merle. I’m not buyin’ this either,” Rick said. He kept his tone level and not challenging, letting Merle know that he knew there was more to the story that he wasn’t telling.

 

“Daryl was just a kid,” he scrubbed his hands over his face. “He is eight years younger than me so no, I didn’t think the old man was bastard enough to take it out on him. He hit me a lot but it was because I got in between him and momma when he’d beat on her.” He heard Shane scoff and he growled, “You got somthin to say to me, cop?”

 

“You live in the same damn house Merle! How could you not know?” Shane huffed. “He was there every damn day with you.”

 

“He wasn’t with me,” Merle shook his head.

 

“You mean he doesn’t live there anymore?” Rick asked, confused.

 

“No, damn it! He was there it’s just that Pa kept him locked away cause he is …” he paused and glared at the two Alphas.

 

“He’s what?” Rick asked trying to prod Merle into speaking again.

 

“He’s a fuckin’ Omega bitch ok? He presented when he was twelve and as soon as he did Pa locked him up so you Alphas wouldn’t come sniffin around. Couldn’t have two damn cops droolin’ over him an’ trying to claim him.”

 

“Omega?” Shane almost purred.

 

Merle growled and jumped to his feet. The last thing he wanted was a damn Alpha trying to claim Daryl but he was in over his head with Terminus. “You stay away from him!”

 

Rick jumped between the two big men. “Enough!” His Alpha dominance made Merle’s knees weak and as hard as he fought it the beta in him lowered his head in compliance.

 

Shane growled and bared his teeth at Rick. He didn’t like the flare of power that Rick just showed, he hadn’t expected it. Rick never really showed his Alpha side unless he had too and then it was never a play for power. Reluctantly Shane backed off, not because he was afraid of Rick. but because he wanted to know more about the Omega.

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 

Joe circled around the man who was kneeling on the floor, head down submissively and his body tense. “He’s covered in scars, bruises, hell he’s skin and bones man,” he scoffed.

 

“He’s an Omega and his ass has never been split! He’s worth a fortune and you know it,” Will Dixon argued.

 

“That remains to be seen,” Joe laughed.

 

“Fine then I will take him somewhere else.” Will stood and moved toward Daryl. He stopped short when two of Joe’s men pulled guns on him.

 

“I don’t think so. See you are in this thing eyeball deep and the way I see it, what’s yours is mine. That means this little gem now belongs to the Claimers.” He grabbed a handful of Daryl’s hair and jerked his head back so his face was visible to Will. “Say thank you to your old man boy. You are going to be sold to help pay the debt he owes to Terminus after I take my cut of course.”

 

“Help? Selling him should cover what I owe Gareth tenfold,” Will argued.

 

“I said “after” my cut. I got to fatten him up, nurse him back to health and try to make him presentable to potential buyers. You don’t think that shit's free do ya? It’s not like we can use him if we are selling him as a virgin Omega.” Not that he was opposed to the idea but Gareth would kill him. “Boys show Mr. Dixon to the door and make sure he remembers that the boy no longer belongs to him. Oh and Will, if you try to grow some balls remember, next time they will teach you all the way.” Joe watched Will nearly piss himself in fear as his men led him out. Joe let go of Daryl’s hair. “Harley, Len take him and get him cleaned up, feed him, water him and put him in a room.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is an Omega who's been abused and locked away all his life by his father Will Dixon. Thing happen and some how Daryl ends up being given to a gang called 'Terminus'. The local police have a hunch that Terminus is coming to the area and things happen... Officer Grimes ends up going undercover to bust an Omega trafficking ring and ends up finding Daryl. Can he save the Omega. Will he be too late? Can he break through Daryl's shell and reach him? Can this summary get any worse? lol 
> 
> AU fic, starts out pre ZA and will go through to current but just my way. 
> 
> Feedback is needed... the author must be fed...

“Be careful brother,” Shane said into his phone. Rick knows Shane hates this undercover shit when they couldn’t work together. It had been four weeks since the investigation had started into Terminus and they were finally close to getting to Gareth. The Chief decided, against Shane’s approval, to send Rick in alone. They managed to take down the drug ring that had to be brought into their town thanks to Rick’s work but it was decided that he would stay undercover and continue his relationship with Gareth’s men until he could make it to the Omega trafficking ring and hopefully Gareth himself.

 

Rick got out of the beat up old truck and walked into the deteriorating office building. He usually didn’t mind undercover work, hell if he were honest he found it exhilarating most of the time, but now? Now he just felt dirty. These people were the sickest, most twisted group he’d ever met. He knew their crimes went beyond the drug ring and into darker things and he realized when he managed to get in with some of the gang members it was something the Sheriff's office had to take advantage of. So here he was reporting for his newest job with Terminus, or a group called the Claimers who controlled the Omega ring for Gareth.

 

He walked through the automatic glass doors into a reception area that for all intents and purposes looked like a reputable business except for the four large men with very visible guns. The secretary at the reception desk was on the phone and didn’t look up at him when he stepped up to the desk. Normally he would have waited patiently but here, now, he was supposed to be a temperamental, domineering Alpha with the patients of a cranky three-year-old. 

 

“Hey!” he roared and slammed his hand down on the desk hard enough to make the timid young woman jump. Grabbing the phone out of her hand and away from her ear he slammed it down. “Is this how you treat your Alphas here?”

 

“N..no sir,” she stuttered in fear. “It won’t happen again, sir.”

 

“Damn right it won’t,” he growled. “Now can you tell me where to find Joe or are you completely fucking useless?”

 

The four guards all laughed at the woman’s distress. “Follow me,” a dark-haired one said. “Joe’s expecting you.”

 

Rick followed the man to the elevator and up to the fourth floor. They walked down a long corridor that had rooms on each side of it, like offices with the doors shut tight and locks on the outside. He was able to catch a glimpse into one of them and saw a young woman huddled on the floor, tattered clothes clinging to her lithe frame.

 

The guard pushed the door open to what used to be a large conference room at the end of the hall. “New guy’s here.”

 

A big man, dressed like a biker with longish, greasy looking gray hair stood and walked toward them. “You must be Rick. My name is Joe. Lenny spoke highly of you.”

 

Rick shook the man’s hand. “Well, I guess Lenny isn’t as much of an idiot as I thought he was,” hesaid flatly.

 

Joe laughed, “Hell, I like you already. I think we’ll get along just fine Rick.”

 

“What is it I’m supposed to do here exactly?”

 

“No bullshit with you huh? Straight to work. Alright then let’s get to it.” Joe grabbed a clipboard from the wall and handed it to Rick. “This is a list of our ‘guests’. Every day you will get them out one at a time and make sure they shower. Once you get them back to their room you will follow this checklist until each job is done. Some of them go along with the plan, a couple will fight you tooth and nail. If you need help, and I’m sure you will, just get one of the guards to assist you.” Joe opened a door at the end of the hallway, “You will find all of your supplies here. Remember do NOT leave anything in the guest’s room. They will find a way to use it against you.” Joe laughed, “Lenny left a bottle of lotion in one room and when he went back in that night to take the food he slipped and damn near broke his neck. The girl spread the lotion all over the floor so that when he came in she could overpower him. Damn near made it all the way to the elevator too. Gareth was pissed about her broken leg but if I’d let her get away with it all of them would have tried it. Lenny got reassigned after that to some little hick town as punishment.”

 

Rick laughed, “Sucks to be him.” He read down the list and was shocked at what he was supposed to do. “Any order you want me to start in?”

 

“All up to you. I’ll leave you to it,” Joe said as he handed him a set of keys.

 

Rick took a deep breath and started to work. When he opened the first door the scent of the medical pheromones hit him like a wall. It was harsh and bitter to his senses combined with a distinct honey scent that was from the young woman. She looked to be in her twenties, slender and short with chocolate brown eyes and olive skin. She was sitting on a ratty mattress that was on the floor with her hands folded in her lap. “Shower time,” he said, keeping his voice strong with an edge to it.

 

The woman stood and pulled the oversized t-shirt she was wearing over her head dropping it to the floor. She kept her head down submissively as he led her through the corridor down to the shower. Rick turned the water on and stepped aside allowing her to get in. “Get clean, quickly. Don’t got all day here,” he huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. 

 

His list told him everything he had to do and he’d been around Gareth’s men enough to know how they acted, so he had this down. It wasn’t something that he was going to enjoy by any means, but it was for the greater good. Initially, he’d been worried that being around all the Omega pheromones would be a problem for him but honestly it didn’t bother him. It did make him feel more aggressive around the other Alpha’s but that was just Alpha physiology. If you put a bunch of them together they start posturing and trying to prove who was more domineering.

 

The Omega finished her shower quickly and dried with what he found out was a communal towel. That just wasn’t sanitary in his opinion and it was really gross too. They went back to her room where she stood at the edge of the mattress where he rubbed lotion on her skin per his orders list. He was rubbing the lotion on the back of her thighs when she bent forward at the waist spreading herself open to him and presenting to the Alpha.

 

Rick growled in warning as he jumped to his feet. “On your knees Omega!” The woman quickly complied. “Did I ask you to present to me? Have I given you any reason to think I want you under me?” She didn’t respond. “SPEAK!” he commanded.

 

“N..no Alpha,” she whimpered.

 

“Unless I ask then you will never do that again. Do. You. Understand?” he punctuated each word to be sure he was clear.

 

“Y..yes Alpha,” she whined.

 

He grabbed the supplies and left the room slamming the door behind him and locking it. The fact the woman displayed herself for him without even knowing anything about him made his blood boil. It showed just how indoctrinated and conditioned these ‘guest’ had become. No one with any self respect would submit and display themselves like that to a perfect stranger. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. These people had not only their lives disrupted and their freedom taken away but they no longer controlled their own bodies. It was Pavlov's theory at it’s worst. 

 

He moved from room to room with determination to get his new job finished and impress the leaders of the gang. He was slowly adjusting to the smells of the Omegas and he was keeping his Alpha nature under control better than he thought he would. One thing became abundantly clear to him though and that is the difference between true Omega Pheromones and medically implanted scent glands. The medical glands carried a hint of something that was meant to be enticing but it was combined with a bitter, medicinal, harsh smell. A real Omega, however, was completely different. Their scent was welcoming and pleasing. It would draw out the Alpha tendencies to dominate even if it didn’t arouse you sexually. The Alpha wanted to put on a power display for the Omega just as much as the Omega wanted to display for the Alpha.

 

He managed to get each of them cleaned and lotioned as his list had instructed without much trouble. He was sorta weirded out over the lotion thing but Joe stated that it was “to keep the Omega’s skin smooth and supple for the pending sell.” If you asked Rick he’d say it was a little too much like Silence of the Lambs than anything else. Rick had just stepped up to the last door when one of the other guards approached him.

 

“You’re gonna need help with that one,” Harley smirked. “He’s got some fight in him. It usually takes two or three of us to get him clean.”

 

“Is that right?” Rick smirked,“Sounds to me like you can’t control Omegas. I think I will be fine on my own. If I need help I’ll let you know.”

 

The shocked look on Harley’s face at the Alpha’s brash reply to his offer to help made Rick smile. He could tell by the way the ‘guests’ were treated that the guards could take care of themselves so he imagined they would use the uncooperative ‘guests’ to relieve their own stress. From the look on Harley’s face this one was one of the favorite stress relievers of the floor. “Suit yourself asshole, but it’s your hide Joe will come after if he gets away,” Harley growled and stormed away.

 

Daryl heard the key slip into the lock on his door and pressed himself as far as he could in the corner and pulled his knees to his chest. It had been almost four months since his Pa had handed him over to the Claimers and Daryl was no longer skin and bones. After a few days of them force feeding him he realized they were not going to poison him because they wanted to make money off of his sale so he started eating on his own. His body began to heal itself with the nutrients it was regularly receiving and for the first time in his life, Daryl had energy to burn. Even though he was stuck in the small room for twenty-three and a half hours a day he made the best of his new energy level. He started doing push-ups and sit-ups, would run in place, do squats, and any other task he could think of or remember seeing Merle do when they were younger. As a result, his body was healthy, lean and tone which was something it had never been before.

 

It didn’t take long for Daryl to realize something else. He wasn’t afraid of these men even though they were cruel and mean to him. They yelled a lot and tried to intimidate and dominate him but none of them were Will Dixon. He would spend his days at first trying to understand why he would be afraid of his Pa and not them. They were so much bigger and dangerous that he couldn’t figure it out, so instead he turned his thoughts to something else. How could he escape and help the other people here? He knew the routine by heart after the first week, so he took advantage of being out of the room when his capture drug him to the shower.

 

The first time the guard hadn’t been expecting Daryl to fight him, nor for him to be as strong as he was, so when Daryl’s fist connected to his temple the man hit the floor. It just so happened that Daryl’s shit timing was still in full force and there were other guards on the floor for a meeting. The managed to catch him near the elevator and he got beat down for his efforts. It hurt like hell but wasn’t much on the ‘Will Dixon Pain Scale’ if he were honest. He didn’t give up and tried his escape several more times before the older guy named Joe told them to teach him a lesson he wouldn’t forget. He didn’t either. It took him two weeks to recover enough to take a deep breath through the broken ribs.

 

After that, he planned his attempts more before he tried to get free. Each escape would result in another round of beatings from at least four guards. Each day, for the following three days at shower time they would come into his room and deliver another beat down to deter him from trying again. Yesterday’s beat down was a bad one but he had managed to break one guard’s nose in the fight. He wasn’t looking forward to the second day of the same so he hoped if he made himself seem small and non-threatening then they’d go easier on him. He knew he was kidding himself but still his Omega nature kept telling him if he submitted they would stop.

 

Rick opened the door and stepped into the small room ready to get this part of his day over with. He wasn’t expecting the wave of emotion that rolled through him when he got a whiff of the Omega’s scent. It was overwhelming and made his head spin for a moment. The scent was like nothing he’d ever smelled before. It was inviting, enticing, enchanting and almost enthralling and it had the Alpha in Rick chomping at the bit to posture for the Omega.

 

As soon as Rick caught sight of the man pressed against the wall the Alpha in him roared and he had to fight not to do so out loud. The young man was covered in bruises, some older and turning green and yellow, others new and dark purple and blue. He was kneeling next to the Omega before he realized what he was doing. “What happened to you?” he demanded.

 

“Tried to run away. Got punished.” Daryl had no idea why he answered the Alpha, he never spoke to them but there was something about this man that had his stomach doing flips and his heart pounding. He lifted his head from his knees enough to get a glimpse of the Alpha and he wished he hadn’t. As soon as he locked eyes with the curly haired man a whine escaped his throat and he had to fight the urge to bare his neck and kneel submissively to him.

 

Rick growled, he couldn’t help it. No one should be treated like this especially this Omega. This Omega was special and he should be treated with respect! Surely the others saw it. “Can you stand?”

 

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded and pushed himself to his feet. He found himself standing straight, chest out in display for the man. He flinched when the Alpha reached toward him, preparing for the blow he was sure was about to come.

 

Rick stepped forward and reached to push the hair out of the man’s face so he could get a good look at him. A sour smell invaded Rick’s nose before he saw the Omega flinch; fear. He could smell his fear! “It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you, pup, but I am going to have to touch you. If I don’t lead you out of here with some command then the others are going to try to step in. Do you understand?”

 

Daryl nodded as he kept his head down submissively. A shiver ran through him when he felt the strong hand grip the nape of his neck and lead him toward the door. He could feel the other Alpha’s staring at them, could feel their eyes boring holes into him, and it was like he could feel their hands on his skin. Daryl couldn’t control the ripple of fear and anxiety that ran through his body. The Alpha's thumb rubbed against his neck gently as he kept his grip firm on his neck. It was a small gesture but one Daryl wasn’t sure how to deal with. Instinctually he wanted to fight and shove the Alpha off of him and tell him he didn’t need comfort from anyone but part of him never wanted it to stop. This man, this stranger just offered him the only comfort he’d ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is an Omega who's been abused and locked away all his life by his father Will Dixon. Thing happen and some how Daryl ends up being given to a gang called 'Terminus'. The local police have a hunch that Terminus is coming to the area and things happen... Officer Grimes ends up going undercover to bust an Omega trafficking ring and ends up finding Daryl. Can he save the Omega. Will he be too late? Can he break through Daryl's shell and reach him? Can this summary get any worse? lol 
> 
> AU fic, starts out pre ZA and will go through to current but just my way.

Rick had been working this job for nearly three weeks now. It took him a full week to realize the Omega he was so enthralled with was Daryl Dixon. The man looked so different from the last time Rick’d seen him in school that he would have never guessed it was him. He sent word back to his Chief that he’d found Daryl and the kind of shape he was in but was told to stay put until the big sale so they could get some of the buyers in the bust as well.

 

Every day his need for Daryl grew. It was beyond just a sexual desire. The Alpha in Rick wanted to claim the Omega, to mark him and mate him, but he was sure Daryl didn’t want that. Every time he felt like he made a breakthrough, Daryl would lash out and tell him he didn’t need an Alpha. He didn’t need a friend and he sure as hell didn’t need Rick even though his pheromones said something completely different. Rick was so confused he didn’t know which way was up anymore. He understood that Daryl had been through hell and needed time to recover and he was willing to give him that time but he knew as soon as Daryl was free of this place and the Claimers he would be gone for good. 

 

Today was that day. Today Rick was set to end the Omega ring and free all these people. It should be one of the happiest days of his career but instead all he can think about is what he was about to lose.

 

He walked out of the elevator onto his floor and was met by Joe himself which was very odd. The higher ups rarely came here and when they did it was only for a quick walkthrough. “Ok Rick I’ve had some of the other guys start taking the Omegas to the sell floor. The buyers are here and we need to get them out on display.”

 

“You seem nervous. Is everything alright?” He asked Joe.

 

“Gareth is here,” he whispered. “This has to go perfect Rick. I need you to focus on Daryl today. He’s your only job. Ture Omega’s are rare but a Virgin Omega is damn near impossible to find. The only thing that could make this sale any better would be if he had a womb! This sale will put Gareth on the top of the Omega game. I want him out on the sale floor and I want you to stay with him. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid and do your best to keep him from being marked up by the other guards.”

 

“Sure,” he nodded. “I won’t let him out of my sight.” That was a promise he would have no trouble keeping.

 

Daryl was pacing the room like a caged animal. He had spent all his time trying to decipher his emotions and feelings for the Alpha, Rick, instead of making an escape plan and now it was too late. Today was sale day and Daryl had no idea what was going to happen to him. Who would buy him? What would they do to him? He’d heard the guards talking enough to know that Omegas were breeders and used to mate with Alpha’s. Even the male Omega’s chosen by male Alpha’s were used as mates though they didn’t have the reproductive systems to produce offspring. Daryl had spent his life locked away and he’d never had any sort of experience to draw from but he’d heard some of the women his old man and Merle had brought home. Heard their screams and some of their cries as they were mated and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want anyone ever touching him that way. 

 

He jumped when he heard the lock click and his door open.

 

Rick held up his hands, “Easy Daryl. I know you’re scared but I need you to trust me right now.”

 

“Trust you?” he scoffed. “Why the hell would I trust you, Alpha? You work for them assholes! You know what they do and you’re still here, Rick! Why the hell would I trust you?” He started pacing, agitated again. “All this Alpha bullshit you’ve been putting on me ain’t nothing more than your Alpha urges trying to satisfy your damn needs!”

 

“That’s not true,” Rick growled. “I wish I could tell you how wrong you really are Daryl but there isn’t time right now. I can’t imagine what you are going through and how scared you have to be but I need you to listen to me. I’m going to keep you safe, pup. I promise.”

 

“I ain’t your damn pup so don’t call me that,” he hissed. “And I’m not scared of any of you,” he jutted his chin out and held his head high. “Don’t need no one savin me. Only person I can depend on is me and I will take care of ME.”

 

Rick sighed. He hated that things had to be this way. He wanted to show Daryl how much he really cared about him. Rick ached to release pheromones of his own to show the Omega how true his interests were but that would only get Rick killed and leave Daryl unprotected. He was confident that he could keep the Omega safe until the take down if he would cooperate and that would have to be enough for now. “I need you to come with me please. Do as I say and no one will hurt you Daryl.”

 

“No!” Daryl shoved Rick hard trying to knock him off balance but the Alpha didn’t budge. “I’m not going in there! You can’t make me!” His fear bubbled to the surface and he was struggling to breath. “I won’t!”

 

Harley was walking through the hall when he heard the Omega yelling. He smirked and stepped up to the door. “What’s this? The almighty Alpha having a problem with the little bitch now? Let me show you how to deal with him,” he moved to reach for Daryl.

 

Rick kept his back to Harley, head turned so he was looking at the man over his right shoulder. When he saw him reach toward the Omega the growl that came out of Rick shocked even him. He bared his teeth and roared at the other Alpha causing him to snatch his arm back and stumble against the door in shock. “Keep your hands off the Omega, boy, or I will teach you not to touch what doesn’t belong to you.”

 

Rick reached out and grabbed Daryl by the scruff of the neck in a harsh grip. The soft whimper didn’t go unnoticed and he hated that he was adding to the Omega’s fear but Daryl had to do what he said today. “Let’s go.”

 

The hand on the nape of his neck forced Daryl to keep his head down so he couldn’t glare at any of the Alphas he passed. He could feel their eyes on him, assessing him like he was a fucking car or something they wanted to buy. A shiver ran through him when he realized that was exactly what was happening and he nearly got sick wondering what the people version of checking under the hood might be.

 

Rick opened the door at the end of the left corridor and walked Daryl over to the side wall where the other Omegas were standing. He looked around the room and his stomach turned. One wall was all glass and there were three rows of plush seats for possible buyers to sit and watch. To the right of the room was an exam table complete with stirrups and light so the buyer could check the validity of the Omega’s status and how “used” they were and just how good their performance would be - couldn’t have a case of buyer’s remorse because there were no exchanges or refunds. In the center of the room was a large, round, red velvet dais where each handler was to display the Omega for viewing.

 

Rick felt like he was going to throw up. Joe had told him what he was to do as Daryl’s handler and he wanted to punch the man in the face. He just prayed that Daryl wasn’t the first one called to be displayed because Rick wasn’t sure if he could go through with it. The man had been through enough and Rick had too many feelings for the Omega. He just had to hold out until the undercover buyer showed and purchased the first Omega then it would all be over.

 

Daryl’s stress was growing by the second. Panic was making it hard to breath and his body was starting to shake. As much as he wanted to be brave and fearless he was losing it. He didn’t want to be owned by anyone. Life was bad enough with his Pa, but to be used like these people were going to use him was something he couldn’t deal with. He had to find a way to end this. There had to be something he could use in this room. Suddenly he heard a soft rumble, like a low growl or almost a purr. He didn’t understand why or what it was that Rick was doing to make that sound but he started to calm down a bit.

 

Rick could smell the desperation coming from Daryl and he wracked his brain trying to come up with something he could do to help. Talking wasn’t going to do it because Daryl didn’t trust him. For some reason he started rumbling deep in his chest and to his surprise it seemed to help because Daryl started to calm down. He was learning a lot of new things about himself and his Alpha abilities since he met the Omega. “Just keep calm Omega. Don’t do anything stupid,” he whispered in warning. Daryl just glared at him.

 

Rick watched as the gallery started to fill with prospective buyers and he was struck with how normal they all looked. Businessmen in three piece suits, lawyers, doctors, kingpins and mob bosses all sat side by side for their chance to buy a human being that they could force to be their slave. 

 

When he caught sight of Shane he felt a sense of calm wash over him. This was almost over. Daryl would be safe soon and that’s all Rick could focus on. He prayed that Shane didn’t waste time trying to play out his role as a buyer to make it look good.

 

“Gentlemen thank you for coming today. May you find something you just can’t live without,” Joe said as he stepped closer to the glass. “First up for your viewing pleasure a twenty-one year old female beta with the synthetic pheromone injection. She is untouched, skin is perfect, hair long and shiny. This my friends would make an incredible breeder,” Joe boasted as her handler forced her up on the podium. He bent and twisted the young woman, posing and displaying her for all of them to see.

 

Rick chewed at his lip nervously as the bidding war started. Shane waited until the first few bids were out to put his bid in. It irritated Rick but he understood that Shane didn’t want to appear overly eager or anxious but he just wanted this to be over. It escalated so high so quickly that his head was spinning. He was damn glad it wasn’t his money Shane was using! The bidding seemed to take forever but Shane finally managed to win the nod for the young beta. As soon as Shane handed his money to the collector and got a receipt Rick saw him give the bust signal to the officers waiting outside.

 

Rick watched with baited breath as Shane won the bid for the beta and nearly sighed in relief. The relief was short lived however because Joe nodded to Rick to bring Daryl to the podium. He took the Omega by the nape of the neck and led him to the center of the room, praying that this ended before anything else happened.

 

Joe started speaking again. “This next one is a real prize for all of you. We have a real-life male,Virgin Omega! Now I know he’s a little scarred up but this young body has never been take gentlemen. Just imagine being the first one to pop him open.” He moved the microphone away from his mouth and growled at Rick. “What the hell are you doing? Put him on display!”

 

As soon as the words left Joe’s mouth Daryl made a dive for the knife on Joe’s belt. The older man was able to spin away from the attack and knock Daryl to the ground. In one continuous movement Joe pulled the knife from its sheath and sliced down cutting across Daryl’s arm. When the smell of the Omega’s blood hit Rick’s nose and he heard the injured yelp, the Alpha went almost feral. He growled menacingly, bared his teeth and knocked Joe to the ground.

 

Joe was stunned at Rick’s reaction. He got to his feet and laughed, “You think this boy belongs to you Alpha? You really think you have the money to buy that ass? Gareth would have me kill him first!” He reached down and grabbed Daryl by the hair and pulled him to his knees then backhanded him hard enough to bust his nose and send blood splattering to the floor.

 

Rick’s eyes tracked the movement of the knife in Joe’s hand. He watched the situation play out like it was in slow motion. The arch of the swing, the glint of the blade as it fell toward the Omega’s chest and Joe’s vulgar laughter. Rick didn’t even register moving toward the Claimer. He didn’t hear the snap when he broke Joe’s arm and knocked the knife to the ground. It wasn’t until he heard the screams of other people and smelled the pure fear rolling off of Daryl that he realized that he was standing over Joe’s lifeless body, pieces of bloody flesh and tissue hanging from his teeth where he’d ripped the man’s throat out. He heard someone yelling his name from a distance but he couldn’t seem to pull himself out to the haze he was in.

 

Rick could see horror on Shane’s face after he bit the throat out of another man to protect Daryl Dixon. His partner had no idea what had been going on between he and the Omega since he’s been undercover. Rick was not a violent person and he knew this was extreme. Before Joe’s body hit the ground the swat teams had stormed the building and had everyone at gunpoint. Shane ran from the gallery toward the showroom where his friend was.

 

Daryl felt the bite of the blade as it bit through his flesh and knew this would probably be the last moment of his life. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the deathblow that never came. Instead he heard Rick growl followed by a squishing, tearing, squealing sound. Just as he opened his eyes to see what happened, Joe’s lifeless body hit the ground, a gaping hole in his neck. Before Daryl could go to the Alpha there were hands on him, restraining him. He cried out and struggled to free himself but there were too many of them.

 

“Rick! Rick!” Shane yelled as he ran into the room. He went straight to his friend who looked like he might attack again when he saw the officers holding Daryl down. “GRIMES, snap the fuck out of it!” he shouted. “Look at me brother!” Slowly Rick’s eyes focused on him and Shane gasped. The Sheriff’s normally ice blue eyes were blood red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is an Omega who's been abused and locked away all his life by his father Will Dixon. Thing happen and some how Daryl ends up being given to a gang called 'Terminus'. The local police have a hunch that Terminus is coming to the area and things happen... Officer Grimes ends up going undercover to bust an Omega trafficking ring and ends up finding Daryl. Can he save the Omega. Will he be too late? Can he break through Daryl's shell and reach him? Can this summary get any worse? lol 
> 
> AU fic, starts out pre ZA and will go through to current but just my way. 
> 
> Feedback is needed... the author must be fed...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rick anxiously paces the floor in the interrogation room trying to sort out his feelings while waiting on the chief to get there so he could debrief. He killed a man tonight. Bit his throat right out without hesitation over an Omega and he didn’t regret it. If it were to happen again Rick would do the exact same thing to protect him. What he didn’t know was why?

 

 

He’d just met Daryl. and yeah, his Alpha nature reacted in a way that it never had before but still there was something he couldn’t put his finger on. He knew from the talks he had with his father, the literature he’d read over the years, and stories he’d heard that when you find a potential mate the Alpha nature reacts in a way that would entice the Omega. His father had said when you find your mate, the one Omega who is your soulmate,the reaction will be entirely different for both of you. It will be more than attraction - it will be something primal. He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and the Chief entered.

 

“Sit, Grimes,” the Chief ordered. Rick noted that his voice was gruff and his posture tight but he didn’t seem angry, just exhausted. “It took a while but I was able to talk the prosecution into not pressing charges against you for Joe’s death. The fact that you had to watch what was being done to all those people and then his attempt to stab Dixon they agreed that what you did was just an Alpha reaction in defense of an Omega. Albeit a harsh and brutal action,” the chief added. Rick could feel his eyes staring holes into him.

 

“How is Daryl?” he asked. The first words he’d spoken since the attack.

 

The Chief arched his brow in surprise and Rick knew he was acting like a lovessick puppy,

“Let’s focus on what happened while it’s still fresh in your head.”

 

 

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 

 

 

 

Daryl’s eyes moved rapidly back and forth as hands seemed to be touching him everywhere. There were several doctors and nurses assessing his condition and shouting commands of things he didn’t understand. What the hell was wrong with him? He should be happy he was out of the pit and away from those monsters but all he could think about was the Alpha that saved him. The Alpha killed the man who was trying to hurt him! Did he do it for Daryl or was that just what normal Alphas did when people were getting hurt? His mind kept telling him he could get on with his life now. He could leave this town and all the assholes who ever tried to hurt him and move on but his heart ached to see Rick again.

 

“He’s going to need stitches in his right arm and let’s get a full blood workup on him,” he heard the doctor to his right say.

 

 

“Looks like he might have a concussion and his knee and wrist are both swollen so let’s get X-rays and a CT scan as well,” another doctor to his left shouted.

 

His heart started racing and he couldn’t catch his breath. “No,” he shook his head and tried to sit up. “Need to go. Have to leave now.” There were several hands on him pushing him back to the thin mattress and he whimpered. Memories started flooding his mind of things his father had done to him and things the claimers had done when he was their prisoner as well. Daryl hadn’t realized he was shouting "Alpha" until he heard a nurse say, “Relax sweetheart we will call him for you.”

 

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 

 

Shane was sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee and working on the mountain of paperwork from this case when the phone rang. “Police department, Sheriff Walsh speaking.”

 

“Hello, I need to speak with Officer Rick Grimes please.”

 

Shane grabbed a notepad so he could take a message. “Who’s callin’?”

 

“My name is Emily and I am a nurse at Senoia General Hospital. I need to speak with him about a patient of ours.”

 

“I’m afraid he’s gonna to be tied up in meetings for quite a while but I’ll let him know you called. Anything I can do?”

 

Shane heard her take a deep breath before she spoke again. “There was a gentleman brought in about an hour ago and he is requesting Mr. Grimes. If there is any way you could get him a message that would be great. Thank you.”

 

Shane hung up the phone and grabbed his keys off his desk. Rick wouldn’t be able to go to the hospital for a few hours at least so he’d go and see if he could help. Maybe all Dixon needed was the calming presence of an Alpha near him.

 

It only took him about ten minutes to go across town to the hospital. Once inside he went to the security desk and checked in. “Hey guys, got a call about Daryl Dixon. They asked if one of us could come check on him.”

 

“One moment please,” one of the guards said. Shane listened as he called back to the nurse’s station. He hung up the phone and pointed to a set of doors to the right. “Go through those doors and take a left. They are expecting you at the desk.”

 

Shane nodded his thanks headed back. Before he could say a word one of the nurses grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the hall. “I’m so glad you got here Mr. Grimes. Mr. Dixon, the poor man, he’s so distraught and panicked that his blood pressure is going up and nothing we do seems to calm him down. The Doctors were hoping you could settle him enough to agree to a shot for his anxiety.”

 

He didn’t get a word in edgewise until she ushered him through the door to Daryl’s room. The smell of the Omega caught him off guard. Shane had only ever smelled four Omegas in his life and those were all medical Omegas and they smelled nothing like this! He growled low in his throat and immediately scented the air heavily with his pheromones. Instinct took over and Shane surged toward the bed where the Omega was. He watched as Daryl tensed and tried to get off the bed but Shane was on him too fast. He grabbed the Omega by the arms and pressed him hard against the bed.

 

The Alpha watched as Daryl became completely overwhelmed by his suffocating sent. He could tell when what was happening clicked into place for the Omega. As soon as Daryl saw him coming toward him and saw his eyes were so blown they looked black that the Omega really started to panic. Shane grabbed his arms and pressed close to him. “No! Get off me!” Daryl yelled.

 

“MINE,” Shane snarled and leaned in to bite at his neck.

 

“No! Ain’t nobody’s bitch,” Daryl yelled and punched Shane in the jaw as hard as he could. The big man staggered back and Daryl jumped from the bed yelping as he landed on his injured knee. The nurses were yelling at him to stop but yanked all the I.V.’s and leads off of himself and shoved past them all and ran out the door.

 

Shane watched as the staff scrambled and called security as Daryl jumped from the bed and ran. He turned to follow him but was subdued by several security guards.

 

 

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 

 

 

 

Forty-five minutes later Rick strode into the hospital like a man possessed. He didn’t know if he was angrier at Shane for not telling him that the hospital called or for attacking Daryl. He slammed the door open to the security office and watched Shane jump to his feet and start backing away. “Easy now big man. I was just trying to help. I don’t know what happened, brother. One second I was stepping into the room ready to tell the doctor I wasn’t you when this smell hit me.” Rick’s glare was no less menacing at the explanation. “I didn’t actually bite him.”

 

The words ‘bite him’ ran through Rick’s head like a gunshot and he punched Shane in the face knocking him to the ground. He looked down at his dazed friend and growled, “Stay down,” and stormed out of the room.

 

Rick saw several nurses scatter as he approached the desk and one doctor who stood his ground but looked like he was ready to faint, “I need a blanket.”

 

“We have people searching the hospital sir,” the doctor said as he handed the sheriff the requested blanket. “We have scoured the security videos and there is no sign of where he went.”

 

“I’ll find him, just have a bed ready for him when I do,” Rick told him.

 

 

He could smell the Omega even through all the typical odors of the hospital. Moving as quickly as he could he made his way to an equipment room on the opposite side of the hospital. Opening the door he stepped inside, “Daryl? No one is going to hurt you pup but you need to let me help you.”

 

“Don’t need your help,” Daryl huffed, hidden somewhere in the room.

 

Rick shook his head, “Omega you will not fight me on this,” his Alpha timber resonated through the room.

 

Daryl couldn’t stop the whine that bubbled up from his throat at the Alpha’s command. He ached to go to him, to plead for comfort and he hated it. The other Alpha didn’t make him react like that. It was the opposite in fact. Why was it so different with this Alpha?

 

The whimper made Rick’s heart flutter and the need to protect and comfort the Omega was all he could process. Moving across the room he knelt down next to one of the big machines where Daryl was huddled in a ball on the ground. “What hurts?”

 

“M’fine.”

 

“Daryl,” he scolded.

 

He couldn’t fight the impulse to tell the Alpha everything. “Think I popped the stitches on my arm and my wrist hurts,” he said softly. Rick knelt next to him and calmness settled over him. “Knee hurts pretty bad too.”

 

Rick smiled and ran his hand over Daryl’s hair stroking it softly. “Thank you for being honest. Think you can stand for me?”

 

 

Daryl nodded and pushed himself shakily to his feet. Rick could see him wince and shift his weight off his right leg. The Omega was shivering and Rick noticed his scent shift slightly and wondered if it was the pain making it change. The scent was pleasant and enticing in a way that drew Rick to Daryl. It made him want to hold the Omega and comfort him.

 

 

He chuckled softly at the irony of nature. Daryl’s body was asking for comfort even though the man himself would never vocally ask for it. The nature of what they are give people like Daryl who are so withdrawn, the ability to ask for what they need without having to vocalize it. Sadly the man had never had anyone in his life to care enough to offer him the comfort and security he needed.

 

Daryl could feel Rick staring at him and he felt like the man could see inside his soul. It made him feel so exposed and vulnerable that he wanted to curl back up and hide. “Y..you gonna try to bite me too?”

 

“Shane has never had to control himself around and Omega. He let the Alpha in him take over completely. He’s very sorry and he will not be coming near you again unless I am with him.”

 

Daryl was shocked at his own disappointment when Rick didn’t say that he wanted to mark him. “Don’t have to worry about it. I won’t be around for him to attack again.”

 

“What?” Rick’s muscles clenched painfully at the thought of the Omega leaving.

 

“Can take care of myself, Sheriff,” his voice was firm and clipped.

 

“I’m sure you can, but right now you are hurt so you aren’t going anywhere until the doctor clears you.”

 

“Don’t need to be cleared. I’ve been through worse on my own.” Daryl crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

 

“Of that, I am sure Omega,” he smiled. “But right now you are going to get checked out and let them finish treating you.”

 

“Don’t need to, said I was fine.”

 

Rick liked the stubborn streak the Omega had. He wasn’t submissive or mewling, dropping to his knees for every Alpha that came around and it made Rick even more attracted to him. He stepped forward until his chest was pressed against Daryl’s shoulder. “It wasn’t a suggestion Omega. You will go back to your room and you will let the doctor take care of you.” Daryl started to protest but Rick unfolded the blanket he had in his hand and wrapped it around Daryl. It broke Rick’s heart when the Omega flinched like he was about to be hit. “Easy, not gonna hurt you. I promise.”

 

Daryl watched Rick out of the corner of his eye not knowing what to expect. The Alpha’s scent calmed him to the point that he could feel his resolve slipping. He wanted to hate Rick. Wanted to run away and never look back but he couldn’t. Even the thought of not being around Rick made him feel like he was being torn apart. He yelped when Rick scooped him up into his arms like some bride on her wedding night and he struggled to free himself. “Put me down!”

 

“Enough,” Rick growled. His Alpha tone leaving no room for discussion. He was grateful when the struggling ceased. “You are going back to your room and you will sit still while the doctors treat you. Do you understand?”

 

Daryl grunted and nodded jutting his bottom lip out in a full pout. “Fine.” He’d do what the Alpha wanted but he didn’t have to like it.

 

It took all of Rick’s self-control not to kiss that pouting mouth. Instead, he sighed and held the Omega tighter in his arms. He could see that the events of the day had taken their toll on Daryl and his energy was waning. “Bratty little pup,” he teased.

 

“Not your pup,” Daryl insisted half-heartedly as he curled against Rick, resting his head on the Alpha’s strong shoulder.

 

“Ok,” he smiled. Rick knew his heart was already gone and that he wanted the Omega to be his. All he had to do was figure out how to earn his trust and hope he returned the feelings. _No, that wouldn’t be hard at all_ , he thought to himself sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Maroon for making this awesome!!

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

All eyes were on them as Rick carried Daryl through the hospital back to his room. A trill of pride went through him when he laid Daryl down and the Omega whined at the loss of contact and then tried to cuddle back against him. “Stay pup. I’m not going anywhere but the doctor needs to tend to you.”

 

Rick nodded to the doctor and watched as the older man stepped up to the bed. He had a gentleness about him that Rick was grateful for, it would help with Daryl’s nerves and anxiety. “Mr. Dixon my name is Dr. Torres and I’m going to take a look at your wrist and knee. I would like to give you something to help with the pain and help relax you because I’m going to have to manipulate the injuries and I’m afraid it’s going to be pretty uncomfortable. Is that ok?”

 

“No,” Daryl shook his head. “Don’t need anything just fix it.”

 

“But Mr. Dixon I don’t think you understand how badly it’s going to hurt,” Dr. Torres explained.

 

“I said no!”

 

The doctor held up his hands in compliance, “Ok.”

 

Rick watched as the Doctor examined Daryl, twisting and prodding different areas before cleaning and restitching the cut on his arm. He was then taken to CT and X-ray and by the time the nurses returned the pain was clearly etched on his face. Rick stepped up to the bed, “how about that medicine now?”

 

“No,” Daryl shook his head stubbornly. “Don’t need it.”

 

“Daryl I can see how much pain you’re in. Why won’t you let them give you something?”

 

Daryl turned his head away from Rick and looked at the wall as he fiddled with the blanket with his good hand. “Not safe, don’t need it.”

 

Rick was about to ask what he meant by not safe when a nurse entered the room with bathing supplies. She was a younger woman, her dark hair was pulled back in a bun that looked like it was about to fall out as she moved with intent around the room. She walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket off of Daryl then started to do the same with the sheet making Daryl freak out. “What the hell! Stop it!”

 

“Woah,” Rick warned as he grabbed the sheet as well, pulling it from the nurse’s hands and made sure Daryl was covered before placing his hand on the Omega’s shoulder and turning his attention back to the nurse. “Explain yourself right now,” he demanded, his voice tight.

 

“Doctor Torres said to get him cleaned up,” she explained.

 

“You’ve read his chart, right?” Rick asked.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Rick took a calming breath before continuing. “I don’t know where you went to school or who the hell taught you how to treat people but your approach is seriously lacking! This man has been through hell. He’s in pain and he’s terrified; so your solution is to come in here and completely expose him and make him feel even more vulnerable and violated?”

 

“No, I, it,” she stammered. “I didn’t mean it like that at all. I was just doing my job.”

 

“Leave now,” Rick snapped.

 

She stepped back and her eyes went wide with fear at the Alpha’s reprimand. “But he has to be..”

 

“I will take care of it,” he growled.

 

The nurse fled the room and Daryl blinked up at the Alpha with a mix of pride and concern. His weary eyes tracked every one of the other man’s movements. When Daryl saw him put a cloth into the pan of hot water and soap it up he panicked. “I can do it myself. I don’t need help. Don’t need no one but me,” he insisted as he tried to set up.

 

Rick put the cloth back in the pan and pushed Daryl back to the bed. “Stop. You are not getting out of this bed Daryl. I’m not going to hurt you and I’m not going to expose you. Just trust me, pup.”

 

Butterflies filled Daryl’s stomach when Rick pushed him back on the bed. He didn’t understand the feelings he was having. He didn’t even know this man other than his time with the Claimers and he was willing to submit to the Alpha. He was weak just like his Pa and Merle had said. That’s what it had to be right? Was he an Omega just giving up to an Alpha? He sighed dejectedly, “Not your pup.”

 

Rick chuckled at the argument of Daryl not being his because he could tell by the change in Daryl’s scent that the Omega was drawn to him just as much as he was drawn to Daryl. Rick reached into the pan again and wrung the cloth out before taking Daryl’s arm in his hand and washing it. At first touch, Rick felt Daryl tense but after a moment he began to relax a bit as he continued to clean him.

 

“I don’t even know your name,” Daryl said softly.

 

“What?” Rick asked as he finished cleaning the other arm and rinsed the cloth before moving to the Omega’s chest.

 

“I’m letting you touch me, clean me, take care of me and I don’t even know your damn name or why I’m letting you do this.” The frustration was clear in his voice.

 

He didn’t even realize he hadn’t told Daryl his name. If felt so natural with the Omega, like they had known each other forever. “I’m Rick Grimes,” he smiled. “As for why you are letting me help you,” he shrugged, “I believe you feel as drawn to me as I do you.”

 

Daryl felt sick to his stomach. “But why?”

 

Rick frowned, “its nature, pup.” Rick moved down to Daryl’s legs and watched him tense. The smell of fear was thick in the air and Rick scented the air in an attempt to ease the Omega’s stress. He folded the sheet back from one leg being careful to keep Daryl’s hips covered so that he wasn’t exposed. The Alpha got a good look at the injured knee and made a low growl deep in his chest.

 

Daryl turned his head to the side and looked at Rick curiously. The growl from the Alpha didn’t scare him, instead, it gave him a warm, protected feeling in his chest. He chewed at his thumb as he watched Rick take special care cleaning his leg. He didn’t understand why the Alpha was being so kind to him. “What do you want from me Alpha?”

 

Rick paused as he rinsed the cloth again. “Nothing. Daryl, I’m not doing this because I expect anything from you. I’m doing this because I care about you and I want to help.”

 

“Pa and Merle always said that Alphas never done anything for nothing. That their job is to get an Omega to bend for ‘em and go all weak-kneed.”

 

“You tryin to tell me I make you swoon, Dixon?” Rick teased.

 

“Ya do. What I don’t know is why the hell I’m telling you,” he sighed and chewed harder on his thumb.

 

Rick tossed the washcloth back in the pan and sat down on the side of the bed next to the Omega. He gently tugged the abused thumb for Daryl’s mouth and smiled. “You were never taught about being an Omega, were you? No one ever told you what being an Omega means or about Alphas and what their reactions mean have they?”

 

“No.” Rick looked at the Omega meaningfully to show he wanted more of an answer than just ‘no’. “Just know that it’s a curse bein’ an Omega and shameful.”

 

 

“A curse?” Only Will Dixon would be devious enough to tell his son, who is one of the greatest things an Alpha could ever conceive of, that he was a fucking curse. Rick could sense that Daryl was picking up on the anger he was feeling so he stood and went back to washing the Omega. He got a clean cloth, changed the water and washed Daryl’s face and neck. It did the trick and Daryl started to calm down again.

 

“Was told I had to be locked away cause my smell would make Alpha’s come ‘round. Pa said they’d try to kill me cause I was a bitch but I didn’t have a womb so it made me worthless. Just another hole to fuck so the Alpha could try and take what we had. It’s why he had to lock me away. I was only allowed out twice a day to use the bathroom.”

 

How could someone be so heartless to their kid? Daryl deserved so much better and it broke Rick’s heart that the Omega never even had the basic necessities of life. He helped turn Daryl onto his side and began to wash his back. When he saw the scars on Daryl’s back again anger bubbled up in Rick to the point that it was close to rage. Will Dixon not only kept his kid hostage and beat him mercifully but he made him feel like it was his own damn fault! “What excuse did he give you for doing this?” He traced a scar that went from the right shoulder blade down over to his left side.

 

Rick felt Daryl shiver as he traced a finger over his back. The Alpha couldn’t help but think that no one had ever touched Daryl in a kind way before. “Bein’ an Omega is a curse. Pa said I was a punishment, a curse to the Dixon name ‘cause nobody in the family ever presented as Omega. They are all betas on his and Ma’s sides. Said that I was nothing but a burden and an embarrassment ‘cause I was an Omega and couldn’t even have pups. Wouldn’t ever be useful to no one just put them in danger cause Alphas would fight to get to me. Said he had to punish me like I punished them.”

 

Rick rinsed the cloth and soaped it once more before placing it in Daryl’s good hand. “You take care of the private areas. I will turn my back. Tell me when you’re done.” He saw the confusion cross Daryl’s face.

 

“W..why are you..” he was confused. Alphas weren’t supposed to be worried about an Omega’s privacy. They were supposed to take what they wanted. Omegas were just bodies to use they didn’t even have rights.

 

“Daryl it’s your body and you control who touches it and why they do to you. Now I will gladly finish your bath if it’s what you want..”

 

“No,” he cut Rickoff. “I..I want to do it.”

 

Rick turned his back to the bed to give Daryl a modicum of privacy. When he heard the sheet rustle and Daryl moving he smiled. It was going to be a long road but he was going to do everything he could to help Daryl Dixon. He would teach him, guide him, protect him and love him in whatever way the Omega would allow.

 

“Done,” Daryl said softly after tossing the cloth back into the pan. When Rick turned around the Omega was on his back and covered across the waist with the sheet but he was still blushing like as red as a fire engine.

 

Rick had seen Daryl nude before so he knew it wasn’t embarrassment about his position, so it had to be something else. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. The Alpha took a chance and reached out, softly stroking the side of the Omega’s face. When Daryl pressed his face against his palm Rick’s heart fluttered and he started to lean forward and press a possessive kiss to the Omega’s head when someone knocked on the door. Rick could have sworn there was disappointment on Daryl’s face when he sighed and stepped back, “Come in.”

 

Rick arched his brow when the nurse from earlier came into the room. She carefully laid a hospital gown at the foot of the bed and stepped back. “I’d like to apologize for earlier. I am normally much more compassionate and thoughtful than that. I realize there is no excuse and I know how uncomfortable I made you and I’m sorry for that. Sometimes I just get so overworked and have so many people yelling at me to do something that I get overwhelmed. I promise I will never do that again.”

 

“Apology accepted and yes, you will.” The stunned look on her face softened when he smiled at her. “Everyone gets overwhelmed and frustrated from time to time. You were frustrated today and we were stressed as well. Your job is sometimes thankless and you’re exhausted but just keep smiling and know we are thankful for all that you do.”

 

“Thank you,” she smiled. “If you need anything just press the call button.”

 

“Thanks,” Rick nodded and watched as she closed the door behind her when she left. He noticed Daryl looking at him. “What?”

 

“You were nice to her.”

 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Rick dumped the pan of water out in the sink then helped put the hospital gown on Daryl.

 

He shrugged and chewed on his lip. “You’re an Alpha and she had that funny smell.”

 

Rick turned and looked at him. “She’s a beta who’s been injected with pheromones to smell like an Omega.”

 

Daryl’s nose crinkle adorably. “I smell like that?”

 

“No,” Rick laughed, a real, honest laugh. “You are a true Omega pup. You smell much different. They smell bitter and medicinal.”

 

“But you said they were made to smell like Omega’s.”

 

“They were,” he explained as he straightened the covers out on Daryl’s bed. “They were supposed to smell like Omegas to attract Alphas and make them want to mate but it backfired. The scent in the lab smelled like Omega pheromones but once it was injected into the Beta’s body something changed and it made them smell awful. If anything it deterred Alphas from going near them.”

 

“Why would they want to make them smell like Omegas when there are Omegas?” Daryl squirmed in the bed trying to get comfortable.

 

“Because there aren’t many Omegas left in the world. You are very special Daryl in more ways than one. The things your father told you weren’t true. You weren’t a curse in any way, you are a gift.” He watched as the Omega fidgeted and moved around. “There is a lot I want to tell you about and I will soon but right now you are going to take something for the pain and rest.”

 

“Don’t want anything,” Daryl huffed.

 

“It’s not a request pup. I said you are taking it and you will.” He watched a shiver flow through the Omega when he used his Alpha tone.

 

“Fine,” he grumped. Rick had to suppress a smile as the Omega crossed his arms over his chest. “And I’m not your pup.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

Rick glanced at Daryl as he drove out of the underground parking garage, the Omega’s eyes huge as he took in everything around him. “How long has it been since you were outside?”

 

 

 

Daryl shrugged, “was in the truck when Pa took me to that place, ‘fore that I guess since I was fourteen.”

 

 

 

“What?” Rick was applaud and astonished. “He kept you locked away that long?” He watched as Daryl chewed on his lip.

 

 

 

“Told ya,couldn’t let me out cause I’m an Omega.”

 

 

 

Rick shook his head. Daryl really believed that his father had been right to lock him away. “Well you will get to see a lot more as soon as we go get this paperwork finished.”

 

 

 

“Am I going back home?”

 

 

 

The fear in Daryl’s voice made Rick’s heartbreak even more. “No, of course not. I would never let that happen. We’re going to take care of everything Daryl. I’ll make sure you are safe while this trial is going on and you can get back on your feet.”

 

 

 

They pulled into the police station that was just a couple of blocks from the hospital. Rick got out of the car and went around to open the door and helped Daryl out. He had his right knee in a brace that went from shin to thigh and his left wrist was in a splint. Getting out of the car with the knee brace then up the steps into the station took a lot longer than normal but they eventually made it. Daryl looked winded and wobbly by the time they walked through the doors. “Need to sit down a minute?”

 

 

 

“No, I’m fine,” he hedged. Truthfully he was shaking like a newborn kitten in a windstorm.

 

 

 

Rick knew Daryl was weak but let him keep going because they weren’t far from his desk. He was proud of how strong Daryl was emotionally and physically. The man had been through hell all his life but he still held his head high and stood tall. A man who suffers in silence because no ever heard his cries.

 

 

 

He couldn’t hide his smile as everyone in the prescient stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Daryl. The Omega froze, not understanding what was happening. “Alpha?” he whispered.

 

 

 

“It’s alright, pup. They’ve never seen an Omega before. You’re very rare - very special like I told you. Remember?”

 

 

 

He could tell Daryl was about to argue with him but then one of the officers walked up and shook his hand. “Wow it’s an honor to meet you Mr. Dixon. I never thought I’d get to meet a real Omega.”

 

 

 

“Hell I was pretty sure they were just a legend,” another said from across the room.

 

 

 

Rick was so distracted by his own thoughts he didn’t realize what was happening until Daryl tensed and emitted a low growl.

 

 

 

He saw Shane as he stood from the desk, posture stiffened, sniffing in a deep breath of the Omega’s scent permeating the air. Rick growled low and threatening as Shane stepped forward but before he could say anything Daryl was already doing it.

 

 

 

“I ain’t layin in a damn hospital bed now Alpha, so you better keep your damn hands to yourself this time.” Rick smiled with pride at the way Daryl defended himself.

 

 

 

“What the hell did you just say to me?” Shane’s Alpha ego had taken a hit from Daryl speaking to him that way in public and Rick knew it was time to intervene.

 

 

 

“Enough Shane,” Rick stepped between them.

 

 

 

Shane was indignant. “Enough? You heard what he said to me! It’ll be enough when he learns his damn place!”

 

 

 

“His place? You will have NOTHING to do with him period,” Rick snarled and stepped up in Shane’s face. “You attacked him when he was vulnerable and weak. You tried to take advantage of him because you couldn’t control your damn Alpha hormones yet Daryl still managed to get away from you. If you ask me, he knows his place and he’s shown you yours. Now if you can’t get your shit together then go while we finish this paperwork.”

 

 

 

Shane held his hands up in surrender, “Easy big dog. You want him, you got him.” Rick knew it was all Alpha bravado, Shane acting like it didn’t bother him when Rick backed him down. He would never admit that he cowed down to Rick’s command. Rick would let him have the out though, because Shane was his brother.

 

 

 

“Sit,” came out more of a command then a request as he pointed to a chair for Daryl. The Omega was wobbling like he was about to fall. He saw Daryl bristle at the command and was grateful he didn’t argue with him. Rick walked around and sat in his chair then got the paperwork out. He went over what each paper was with Daryl and why Daryl needed to sign them.

 

 

 

Rick explained about the case against the Claimers and Gareth and when the first court date was. “Since you are such an integral piece to all of this the state is going to make sure you are comfortable and have a safe place to stay until you can get on your feet.”

 

 

 

“Why would they do that? It’s not like I was the only one there.”

 

 

 

Rick took a deep breath. “Because you are the only one brave enough to testify against them. All the other beta’s and medical Omega’s are too scared to go against them and the other gang members are afraid to turn on Gareth because of what he will do to their families.”

 

 

 

Daryl’s entire demeanor changed and he looked like he’d been slapped. Rick frowned as he watched the Omega scrawl his name on the papers and shove them across the desk then stand. “Where are you going?” Rick asked, getting to his feet and rushing to stop Daryl.

 

 

 

“Don’t need any help, Sheriff,” he said curtly.

 

 

 

“Excuse me?” Rick didn’t know what the hell was going on. “Stop before you hurt yourself.”

 

 

 

“I’m fine,” he huffed and kept heading for the door.

 

 

 

“Damn it Omega I said Stop,” Rick snapped in his Alpha tone. He sighed in relief when Daryl stopped just before reaching the door. “You want to tell me what the hell just happened?”

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

 

“To bad because you are going to explain yourself.”

 

 

 

Daryl spun on him and poked his finger in Rick’s chest. “I don’t have to explain a damn thing to you officer. You ain’t my damn Alpha. Seems ya’ll already decided what I’m going to do, so what the hell do you care as long as I show up for court.” He started to walk away but stopped. “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think you were different. I thought Pa had lied about Alphas and how they only looked out for themselves and ta hell with everyone else.” He shook his head, “Sorry you wasted your time officer Grimes.”

 

 

 

Rick snarled and shoved Daryl back against the wall, his hands gripping the Omega’s arms. “I am done with the attitude Omega. Obviously something happened and you will tell me what it was. In a way I can understand. And you will do it now.”

 

 

 

Daryl hated the fact that he had to submit to Rick. He didn’t feel like he had to submit to Shane or anyone else he’d met so far, but Rick made him want to hit his knees and bare his neck. “You said no one else would testify because they were afraid of Gareth and the Claimers, afraid of what they would do to them and their families but it’s ok for you to make me testify. What the hell does it matter if they come after me or hurt me? You think my family deserves what they get. If we die ain’t like nobody would give a damn, right? Only damn reason you want to put me up till I get on my feet is so you can be sure I show up to your precious fuckin’ trial.” He chuckled humorlessly, “don’t worry Alpha. You’re right. My life is fuckin’ worthless so I don’t give a damn about bein’ safe. Never been safe before why the hell start now?”

 

 

 

Rick tightened his grip when Daryl tried to struggle free. He stepped closer crowding in on Daryl’s personal space. He could smell the salty tears that Daryl was fighting to hold back mixed with the sadness and hurt coming from him. “Stop, Daryl,” he said softly, “stop.” When the other man stilled he continued. “This went incredibly wrong. No one decided anything for you and I’m sorry if I made it sound that way. And you know that I sure as hell care about what happens to

 

 

you Daryl. I ripped a man’s throat out to protect you. I think that should speak for how much I care.” He let go of the Omega’s arms and lifted Daryl’s chin so that he was looking at him. He could see the fear and doubt in their clear blue depths. “The place you will be staying I chose personally. The family are friends of mine and I trust them. I’m not putting you there because I’m afraid you won’t be safe, I will make sure of that. I want you to go there and heal. You need to be in a place where you can think and come to terms with the fact that you are free. You are in control of your own life and your decisions.”

 

 

 

Rick held Daryl’s chin tightly as the Omega tried to lower his head again. Daryl chewed his lip nervously doing everything he could to not look into Rick’s eyes. “What if I screw it all up? What if I turn out to be what my Pa said and ..”

 

 

 

“Stop. Nothing your bastard of a father ever told you was true.”

 

 

 

“I’m… I…”

 

 

 

Rick watched a tear slid down Daryl’s face as he angrily tried to blink the other’s away. “You’re scared and you feel like you’re alone but you’re not. I know I might not be ideal, but I’m here just the same.”

 

 

 

Daryl’s eyes snapped to Rick’s. “But I won’t see you again.”

 

 

 

“Is that what you think? Daryl, I will come visit and you can call me anytime you want. I’m not dropping you off with strangers and walking away forever.” No wonder Daryl reacted so badly. Rick should have seen it coming after all the Omega had been through. Of course he would assume that he was being abandoned again. His protective side took over and he pulled the Omega against his chest and hugged him. “I am not abandoning you pup. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.”

 

 

 

He smiled when Daryl sniffled adorably. “Not your pup,” was the muffled reply from Daryl’s spot against his chest.  

 

 

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 

 

 

“You will like this family, they live on a farm,” Rick told Daryl as he turned off on the gravel road about twenty miles outside the city limits.

 

 

 

“How many people are there?” Daryl asked, chewing his lip nervously.

 

 

 

“Hershel and Annette live there with their kids Maggie, Beth, and Shawn.”

 

 

 

“What if I mess up?”

 

 

 

Rick could hear the anxiety in Daryl’s voice. “Then you mess up,” he shrugged. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

 

 

 

“But,” he hemmed.

 

 

 

“Daryl do you trust me?”

 

 

 

“I..I don’t know why I do but, yes.” He started chewing on his thumbnail.

 

 

 

That made Rick’s heart pound in his chest and he had to bite back a purr. “Then you know I would never put you somewhere I didn’t know you would be safe, right? Hershel is not a violent man. He doesn’t get angry and fly off the handle and he’s very compassionate. He’ll treat you like one of his own, I promise.” He put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Rick smiled when Daryl leaned into the touch as he turned into the drive.

 

 

 

“We’re here,” he nodded and went to help Daryl out of the car.

 

 

 

Rick waved at Hershel and Annette who walked out on the big front porch. “Hey Hershel,” he smiled when he and Daryl got closer. “Annette, you get more beautiful every day.”

 

 

 

“Hush you,” the older woman blushed and gave Rick a hug. “You must be Daryl,” she smiled as she stepped back and looked at the other man.

 

 

 

He gave a small nod, eyes locked on the ground like it was the best new invention in the world. Daryl felt uncomfortable and he wanted to run away and hide but he knew the Alpha would stop him. The Greene’s looked like nice people, well as much as you could tell from the way someone looked at least, but they were strangers. Right now he longed for his small room in the crappy, dilapidated trailer again. It was small and safe and no strangers ever got in.

 

 

 

 

Rick locked eyes with Hershel and shook his head. Rick had told him everything he could about Daryl and how he’d been treated. He asked Hershel to keep it between him and Annette because Daryl would be uncomfortable enough without the kids knowing. They of course agreed. He knew that the Greene’s had Daryl’s best interest at heart. Rick had also told Hershel about his feelings for the Omega and that he didn’t want Daryl to feel obligated to him because he was taking care of him. It was the reason he chose to take the Omega to Hershel because he wanted to see if Daryl would still choose him even if he wasn’t the one who was caring for him.

 

 

 

Rick was getting nervous because Daryl hadn’t moved a muscle but Hershel had that gleam in his eye and he tried to keep calm so he didn’t stress the Omega out even more than he already was.

 

 

 

 

“My name is Hershel, Daryl. Welcome to our home. I don’t have many rules here but I don’t want you to worry about things so let’s just go ahead and get them out of the way.”

 

 

“I expect you to be honest with us. If you are asked a question, answer it. Most of all, my number one rule, I want you to feel at ease here. Understand?”

 

 

 

“Yes, sir,” Daryl answered softly.

 

 

 

“Come on in sweetheart let’s get you settled and comfortable,” Annette said, blinking back tears at how beat down the man was.

 

 

 

Rick helped Daryl up the stairs and into the Greene home. He hoped Daryl would be able to relax and adjust to being here. It was safe and there weren’t as many people around as there would be some place in town. He wanted Daryl to be able to find himself and discover who he was here and try to begin healing from the years of torture and brainwashing laved upon him by his father.


	7. Chapter 7

“Rick can show you to the guest room,” Hershel smiled. “Once you’re settled we will be in the dining room.”

 

 

Daryl followed Rick down the hall to the third door on the left to the guest room. The bedroom was bigger than the entire living room at his house and it had a bathroom too. His attention was drawn to Rick as the Alpha picked some bags up from the floor and sat them on the bed.

 

 

“I got some clothes for you. I knew you didn’t have anything with you and you’re not going back to that hell hole to get anything.”

 

 

He didn’t know what to say. No one had ever bought anything for him before and that sent a funny feeling through him, but the way Rick said he wasn’t ‘going back to that hell hole’ made Daryl want to press himself against the Alpha and purr. “But I can’t pay for them.”

 

 

“I know pup,” Rick smiled. “I don’t expect you too. I also got you this,” he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Daryl. “That way you can call me whenever you want. I programmed my number in for you.”

 

 

Daryl looked at the phone in his hand then back up to Rick. He’d only talked on a real phone a few times and had never even held a cellphone so he had no clue how to use it or what to do with it. Rick must have realized the problem because he took the phone from Daryl’s hand.

 

 

“You just push this button to turn it on then you push this button and see my name there? You just push the little phone next to my name and it will call me. When you want to hang up you push this button again. Oh, and when you get a phone call you push this button to answer it.”

 

 

“Who would call me?” Daryl asked, perplexed.

 

 

“Me,” Rick grinned playfully. “Oh, and when the battery gets low you plug this into the wall outlet and then plug this end into the phone until the little battery light looks like this it’s all charged.”

 

 

Daryl shook his head and smiled. “I still don’t understand why you’re doing all of this for someone like me. But, thanks.”

 

 

“Like I said, Daryl, you are special and one day I will make you see that. Until then I’m gonna have fun trying.”

 

 

Daryl smiled as Rick turned to look at him, their faces so close he could feel Rick’s breath ghosting across his lips and it took all Daryl had not to lean forward and press his lips to the Alpha’s. He was so entranced that he jumped when Rick cleared his throat.

 

 

“We should go and let them know we got you settled,” Rick said. He wanted to grab the Omega and kiss him until he was weak-kneed and breathless but he knew it wasn’t the right time. He needed Daryl to come to him on his own accord and not because Rick influenced him. He’d never be able to live with himself if he thought he’d pressured Daryl or allowed the Omega to attach to him because he felt he had no other options. He wanted Daryl more than he’d ever wanted anyone in his life and he was not going to fuck this up.

 

 

They made their way back down the hall to the dining room where Hershel and two of his kids were sitting at the table and Annette, his wife, was setting out plates. “You are just in time for lunch,” Annette smiled. “Have a seat boys.”

 

 

Hershel nodded at them, “Get settled ok?”

 

 

“Yes sir,” Daryl said softly. Rick sat down and motioned for Daryl to take a seat next to him.

 

 

Once both men were seated Hershel decided to try and break the tension and make Daryl feel more welcome. “Daryl this is my stepson, Shawn, and my youngest daughter Beth.” Just then Annette and another young woman came in with sandwiches, chips, and lemonade. “And this is my oldest daughter Maggie. Everyone, this is Daryl, the young man I told you would be staying with us for a while.”

 

 

The two younger Greene children just stared at the man not knowing what to make of him. They hadn’t been told why he was staying there but they knew their dad often took in people who’d gotten in trouble and needed a firm hand or a second chance. Rick was about to say something but Maggie, who’d just came home for the summer from college smiled at him. “Hi Daryl. Nice to meet ya.” She walked over and gave Rick a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Good to see you again too, Rick.”

 

 

Hershel gave his oldest a look of gratitude as she went back to her seat. Annette started pouring glasses of lemonade and passing them out as Maggie started passing the plate of sandwiches. Daryl wasn’t sure what to do so he just passed stuff like everyone else. He watched Rick and knew that the Alpha was watching him out of the corner of his eye and that somehow made him even more nervous. He went over Mr. Greene’s rules in his head to be sure he wasn’t breaking any of them. Once he was sure that he wasn’t he just sat there quietly trying to ignore the fact that the boy and younger blond were staring at him. He jumped when Mrs. Greene spoke again.

 

 

“Daryl, honey, you didn’t even take any food,” she fussed as she started putting sandwiches and chips on his plate. “Now eat. You are far too skinny.”

 

 

He looked to Rick trying to figure out if this a trick or something because he’d never been allowed to eat at the table before. When Rick nodded that it was ok he picked up a chip and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly. He was grateful when Rick started talking to Hershel because it took some of the attention away from him. He listened as they talked about the farm and how things were going for the Greene family and several other things. The sound of Rick’s voice made Daryl start to relax a little as he picked at his chips.

 

 

About twenty minutes had passed and Daryl had started to relax more. The timber of Rick’s voice lulled him and made him calm. He felt safe and something else he couldn’t quite describe. The two girls had already excused themselves and went outside. Daryl’s mind was on trying to figure out what he was feeling when he felt someone staring at him. He glanced up and saw Shawn looking at him with distaste.

 

 

“You’re new around here so you should know, Daryl, we don’t waste food,” Shawn said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

 

“Shawn!” Annette scolded.

 

 

“That’s not how we treat guests in this house, young man,” Hershel warned. “Put your dishes in the sink and go out and finish your chores.”

 

 

Shawn gave Daryl one last glare and then left the room. Daryl instantly lowered his head and started to blush. “Wasn’t tryin’ to waste anything I just wasn’t real hungry. ‘M sorry, Mrs. Greene.”

 

 

“Stop that,” she shushed. “First of all, you haven’t done anything wrong. I am the one who put all the food on your plate,” Annette assured him.

 

 

“Daryl, did you break any of the rules I told you about out on the porch?” Hershel asked in a soothing voice.

 

 

Daryl thought for a moment then shook his head, “No sir. You said to be honest, answer when asked a question and to feel at ease.”

 

 

“Then you haven’t done anything wrong,” Hershel explained.

 

 

Daryl looked down at his lap as guilt washed over him. “But your son said..”

 

 

“My son can be an ass,” Annette sighed. “Please overlook him, Daryl. He’s just a kid who has a lot of growing up to do.”

 

 

Daryl was confused but he nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

 

 

Rick could feel the confusion and stress pouring from Daryl and decided to step in. He pushed his chair back and stood up. “Alright, we need to get that knee elevated for a while Daryl.” He helped the Omega to his feet. “Thanks for lunch Annette,” he smiled. “I’m gonna take him back to his room so he can rest for a bit.”

 

 

“I’ll bring you an ice pack and some water so he can take his medicine,” Hershel said as they left the dining room.

 

 

“Don’t want to lay down,” Daryl griped as he sat on the side of the bed.

 

 

Rick had to bite back a laugh as the Omega yawned when he spoke. “I know you don’t pup, but the doctor said you had to elevate your knee every few hours or it would start hurting really bad. I’m not trying to make you sleep but you do need to rest your body for a bit.”

 

 

Rick saw the scowl and knew what was coming. “I don’t have to rest if I don’t wanna. Just ‘cause you are an Alpha doesn’t mean I gotta do what you say,” Daryl huffed.

 

 

Rick arched his brow and gave Daryl one of his ‘Alpha’ looks that sent the Omega scurrying back on the bed until he was leaning against the pillows just as Hershel came in with the ice pack and glass of water. “Thanks,” Rick nodded as he took them.

 

 

“If you need anything Annette will be in the kitchen and I will be out at the barn,” Hershel told them before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

 

 

Rick took a pill out of the bottle he’d placed on Daryl’s night stand earlier and held it out to Daryl along with the glass of water. Daryl looked at the pill then at Rick, “don’t need it.”

 

 

“It’s not a pain pill pup, it’s to reduce the swelling in your knee,” Rick assured him. “Don’t argue with me, please.” He watched Daryl’s shaky hand reach out and take the pill and put it in his mouth swallowing it down with some of the water. “Thank you.”

 

 

“Not your pup,” he pouted.

 

 

He put the ice pack on Daryl’s knee then sat down on the edge of the bed facing him. “I know you’re worried about being here Daryl, but I promise you are going to be fine. You can call me anytime day or night and I will be back in a couple of days to check on you.”

 

 

Daryl started worrying his lower lip with his teeth and picked at his shirt with his hand. Rick knew that both were tales of just how scared the Omega was but he didn’t say anything. He allowed Daryl the time he needed to open up to him. It took him a few moments but he finally spoke. “You really coming back?”

 

 

Rick’s heart broke at the insecurity in Daryl’s voice and he wanted to pull the Omega into his arms and hold him until Daryl felt safe and secure, that wasn’t even the Alpha in him. No, the Alpha in him wanted to go and rip Will Dixon’s throat out just the way he did Joe’s for the hell he’d put this man through. “What did I tell you at the station?” Instead of answering Daryl started chewing his lip again. Rick reached up and cupped the Omega’s cheek with his right hand and gently tugged the abused lip away from the teeth with his thumb. “Daryl, what did I say at the station?”

 

 

Daryl’s eyes locked with Rick’s when he felt the hand on his face and his stomach started doing flips. He wanted to throw himself into Rick’s arms and curl up there forever but he knew that could never happen so he took a deep breath and tried to focus. “You said you weren’t abandoning me or trying to throw me away,” he replied softly.

 

 

“I meant it, Daryl. I know things have to be confusing for you right now and you probably think I’m being mean by bringing you here but I’m not trying to be. What I hope is that by being here you will get to experience freedom and get to explore being outside without a bunch of people around. I know you aren’t comfortable in crowds and with people touching you so I thought that being here on the farm would be easier for you. Hershel and Annette are the kindest people I know. I don’t think there is a mean bone in his body, to be honest. He will be patient with you and he can even offer you advice if you want it. And Maggie is home for the summer now and I think the two of you will get along great. She’s a sweet person and easy to talk to. Beth is the typical teenager,” he laughed. “She is crazy about boys and horses and driving her big sister crazy.”

 

 

“And Shawn?” he asked.

 

 

“Shawn is a teenager as well but he does have a pretty big chip on his shoulder. He’s still adjusting to the fact that his mom and dad divorced and that she married Hershel. He doesn’t like the fact that they moved from the city out to the farm and he lashes out. Hershel is trying to get through to him, but it’s not going to happen overnight, unfortunately. I can promise you one thing though Daryl, he’s not a threat to you. He may say things that are rude but he will never try to lay a hand on you.”

 

 

Daryl was so lost in Rick’s eyes that he jumped when Rick’s cell phone rang. “Shh,” Rick soothed as he dug the phone out of his pocket and answered it. “Hello. What?” Rick sighed. “Alright I’ll be there in a little bit,” he said before hanging up the phone.

 

 

Rick could feel the tension build in Daryl as the man started to fidget again. “Something’s come up that needs my attention and I’m gonna have to go. Do you remember how I showed you to use the phone?” Daryl nodded but didn’t speak. Rick hated leaving him but he knew he was going to have to do it sooner or later anyway. “Call me if you need anything or even if you just want to talk. I will be back to check on you soon pup. Listen to Hershel and Annette alright?”

 

 

“ ‘Kay,” Daryl said softly with sadness in his voice.

 

 

Rick stood and left the room knowing if he waited any longer he wouldn’t leave at all. Hershel was waiting for him in the front room. The older man was smiling and Rick knew he could tell how distraught Rickwas. “I have to go. Shane called and something came up that he needs my help with. Hershel I..”

 

 

“Stop son,” Hershel stood and shushed him. “We will take good care of him, I promise. I will keep a close eye on him and if I see signs of distress or anything we will call. I have his medications and the instructions from the doctor and if he won’t take his meds for me I will call you so you can tell him too.” He pulled Rick into a hug, “Rest easy. He’s in a safe place, my friend.”

 

 

Rick leaned into the hug, needing the comfort. He knew Hershel was right but it was still so hard to leave him. “Thanks, Hershel. I know he’s safe here and that you will be good to him but I just..”

 

 

“Love him?” Hershel asked.

 

 

Rick wasn’t expecting that and stammered for a moment trying to figure out how to answer. “I, uh, well, yeah. I can’t explain it but I have never felt so close to anyone in my life. It’s more than just being in love, it so much deeper.”

 

 

“Because he’s an Omega?” Hershel asked.

 

 

“No,” Rick shook his head. “It’s so much more than that Hershel. It’s beyond the pheromones and the need to mate. We’ve never even kissed and I can still feel his emotions. I can smell the difference when he’s scared or sad or happy. It’s,” he hesitated, blushing wildly. “I sound like a schoolgirl with her first crush.”

 

 

Hershel smiled and patted Rick’s arm. “No, you sound like someone who’s found his soulmate.”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Yes. When you called and explained Daryl’s situation to me I was more than happy to help. What that young man had to have gone through is unimaginable and anything we can do to try and help him start a normal life is our pleasure. It was when you told me why you didn’t want him staying with you just now that I knew that this was something special.”

 

 

Rick looked up when Hershel said special. That was the word Rick always used to describe Daryl. “How’s that?”

 

 

“He’s an Omega and you are an Alpha. You could have claimed him, marked him and mated him and he would not have put up a fight but instead, you wanted him to experience life without being under anyone’s control. To learn exactly what he is and that he has a choice in who he bonds with. You are a good man Rick Grimes, but that goes beyond being a good man. It’s love in its purest form.”

 

 

Rick felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders when Hershel voiced exactly what Rick had been feeling. He thought he was going crazy feeling the way he did but now that Hershel noticed too, without being told, then Rick wasn’t crazy! He really did love Daryl and it was more than the Alpha in him, more than the need to protect an Omega, he was meant to be with Daryl. Now, if only Daryl comes to the same conclusion. “Thank you, Hershel, for everything,” emotion thick in his voice.

 

 

“You go take care of Shane and I will call you later and let you know how things are going,” Hershel said as he shooed the Alpha out the door.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my wonderful Beta MaroonCamaro for all of her help! Thanks for putting up with me and all my mistakes lol.

Rick saw Shane loading some stuff into the back of his old truck as he pulled into his friend's driveway. “Thanks for coming,” Shane said as he dusted off his hands. “Lori’s bitchin non-stop about getting this wall fixed. I offered to hire someone since things have been so crazy at work but she starts squawkin’ about how I don’t love my son enough to come over and do it myself.”

 

Rick watched the anger build in his friend as he spoke. “That’s bullshit,” Rick snapped. “She’s just sayin that to get you all riled up. She knows how much you love Carl and it’s the only way she can get to you.”

 

“You’re right,” Shane smirked, “which is exactly why I asked you to go with me. I need someone there to stop me from losin’ my shit when she won’t shut up. Plus, you’re damn good at dry wall,” he laughed.

 

Rick laughed and rolled his eyes. “Get in the truck before I change my mind.”

 

Shane pulled out of the driveway and glanced over at Rick. They’d been best friends since they were kids, more brothers than if they were blood and of course Rick had been there from the start of the whole Lori situation. He chuckled to himself as he started to remember their senior year of high school. “You remember prom?”

 

 

How could I forget?” Rick laughed. “Seems like a lifetime ago since we all piled into that limo like we owned the world.” He, Shane, T-Dog and a few other buddies all had gone together with their respective dates. “Of course you had to try and one up all of us,” he teased. “It wasn’t enough that you asked a college sophomore she was from one of the richest families in Georgia.”

 

 

Shane laughed at the memory. Lori Marks was rich, beautiful and rumor had it, very easy which made her perfect for Shane, that and the fact that she said yes when he asked her. “Ya’ll were just jealous that I was able to score a date with a college girl.”

 

 

“I was not jealous,” Rick scoffed playfully, “I was dating the head cheerleader who just happened to be the hottest girl in school! The reason none of us wanted to be around you was because your damn ego got even bigger! You were impossible to be around,” he laughed. “Hell I thought about backing out of prom a few times but I couldn’t do that to Sarah.”

 

 

Shane was grinning from ear to ear, “I was not that bad!”

 

 

“Please,” Rick gasped, “Me and T-Dog just kept telling ourselves that hopefully after prom you’d have Lori out of your system and we’d never have to see her again.”

 

 

Their laughter died down as each of them thought about what had happened that night at prom.

 

 

Lori turned out to be a nightmare who was just using Shane to fulfill some kink she had. She was turned on by the fact that Shane was an Alpha. When she met Rick and realized he was an Alpha as well things got weird quick.

 

 

Shane gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. “I didn’t know she was like that man.”

 

 

Lori had cornered Rick in the hallway on his way to the restroom and told him how much she wanted him. She suggested they both ditch their dates and take off together. Rick of course refused and told her Shane was his best friend and he would never do that to him then stormed off into the boys room. He steamed and paced back and forth trying to decide if he should tell Shane or not. Once he’d calmed down he headed back to the others but she was there waiting for him. He hadn’t expected her to advance on him the way she did and he was still trying to process what was happening when she slammed her lips against his while shoving her knee between his legs. He pushed her away and told her to leave him the hell alone. “I tried to think of a way to tell you what had happened without destroying you that night. I knew how you felt about her and I didn’t want to come between you but I didn’t want to let her hurt you either.”

 

 

“I should have known something was wrong when she started trying to get me to fight with you,” Shane sighed. “She kept telling me shit like I needed to prove that I was the stronger Alpha and put you in your place. She insisted that if I did it when we were young you’d never try to challenge me. I told her we weren’t like that, we were brothers but she wouldn’t let it go. I let her get to me though when she told me you’d made a pass at her in the hallway.”

 

 

“I wouldn’t hit that if she were the only other living person in the world, then or now,” Rick said in disgust. The thought of Lori Marks still made his skin crawl. He finally came out and told Shane what she’d done but Shane just got pissed at him. “I still can’t believe you accused me of being jealous and trying to break you up.”

 

 

Shane still felt guilty over what happened that night. It was something he regretted deeply for more reasons than one. “You should have just kicked my ass man. Maybe you would’ve beat some sense into me.”

 

 

“I thought about it but I figured I’d break my damn hand hitting you before I was able to knock any sense into the thick skull of yours,” Rick laughed. “When you showed up at the house a couple days later I opened the door fully intending to tell you to fuck off but when I saw your face I knew something was wrong.”

 

 

 

“Yeah, the unthinkable happened, a woman walked out on me. Me,” he said, the exasperation in his voice more of a tease than anything. “We bumped uglies and I was so damn pleased with myself that I flopped over on my back, arms tucked behind my head, smiling at the ceiling fully expecting her to tell me what a god I was.”

 

 

They both laughed and Rick rolled his eyes, “You always were a legend…. In your own mind.”

 

 

“Bastard!” Shane laughed. “I couldn’t believe she was walking out on me but what killed me was when she told me she had just wanted to fuck a real Alpha one time and since you turned her down she settled for me.”

 

 

“Ouch,” Rick cringed.

 

 

“Damn near killed me,” Shane admitted. “Not because she was a bitch but because I realized how big of a mistake I’d made with you. It took me two days to work up the nerve to come apologize to you because I’d convinced myself that you wouldn’t forgive me.”

 

 

Rick smiled, “we are brothers man, I will always forgive you.”

 

 

“You were the only one who didn’t say I told you so or tell me how stupid I was when she called two months later and told me she was pregnant.” Shane’s voice wavered at the memory of the day his life changed forever. Shane tried to do the right thing but Lori and her family thought they were better than everyone else in town and gave Shane hell. “You stood with me when I had to take her to court to get visitation rights. When she and her family refused the money I was sending every month to comply with the court orders and they put down for the small amount of the checks and said that a loser like me could never afford Lori, you were the one who told me to hold my head up high. Even my parents had no sympathy for me. They said I made a stupid choice and I had to suffer from it.”

 

 

“You worked your ass off to send that money, man. You gave up your dream car, lived in a shitty little rundown, one room apartment and rarely ate anything besides ramen noodles. I wanted to tell everyone what you did when they sent the checks back saying you couldn’t even afford to by Lori’s clothes much less support her and the baby the way they should be. Most kids your age would have went out and blew the money but you put it back in an account for the baby and told me that one day he might need it and if he didn’t then you would be the awesome dad that bought his kid an amazing car when he turned sixteen,” Rick bragged.

 

 

“It was hard for me not to rub it in their face three years later when her father got busted,” Shane admitted. Mr. Marks, Lori’s father, was charged in with embezzlement, misappropriation of funds and fraud. His multi-million dollar business went belly up and between lawsuits, attorneys and payoffs they were suddenly broke and destitute like the families they’d always made fun of. “I was glad i had the money to get a place for Lori and Carl.”

 

 

“I had hoped it would have changed Lori’s ways but I was wrong,” Rick sighed. “Her anger and hate reached new levels and she lashed out at you every time she could. When she set you up though I nearly lost it.” Lori had a friend who’d been abused by her husband and people felt so bad for her they gave her all sorts of help and stuff to help her through the hard times. Living off what Shane could afford to pay, because she was too good to get a job herself, was not enough for Lori so she concocted a plan. Shane, being a young Alpha and not in full control of his pheromones and reactions was a prime target. Lori did everything she knew caused Shane to go off the rails that day and didn’t get a reaction. In a rage she clawed at his face and hit him. Shane roared and shoved her away from him, hard. That started a hailstorm of lawyers and court hearings on whether or not Shane was still going to be allowed visitation rights. The circumstances being what they were, the Judge let Shane off with a warning not to do it again or he would lose custody of Carl. Since then any time Shane has to do anything for Lori that requires them being together he tries to make sure it’s somewhere with witnesses.

 

 

“I’m just glad that Carl has you in his life. Poor kid wouldn’t stand a chance with just her as a parent,” Rick told him.

 

 

Shane turned on to Lori’s street and saw her standing on the porch with her arms crossed looking like she was ready to bite the heads off of stray kittens. “Don’t she just look like a ray of sunshine,” Shane snarked.

 

Rick looked over at Shane and sighed, “You so owe me for this.”

 

They both got out of the truck and grabbed some supplies before following her inside the house. “It’s about time you decided to get off your ass and fix this. Carl could have been hurt with all this mess,” she huffed.

 

“Yeah,” Shane nodded. “This hole in the plaster looks oddly like the shape of a fist. How’d this happen again?”

 

Rick had to bite back a smile because they knew how it had happened. Lori had a party and a drunken fight broke out. A party she had while Carl was home. Hell rained down on her when Shane heard about it and he hasn’t let her off the hook yet. Rick looked up when he heard little footsteps bounding down the stairs. Carl ran up to Shane and jumped into his arms.

 

“Papa,” he squealed excitedly as he hugged Shane with all his might.

 

“Hey little man. You bein’ a good boy today?”

 

“Yep and I even got a gold star on my drawing today! Mrs. James says it was the best one!”

 

“Yeah? Alright,” Shane beamed as he put the squirming boy down.

 

“Uncle Wick,” he shouted as he ran over to Rick, who reached down and scooped Carl up in his arms. “Hey kiddo. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. What are you, fifteen, sixteen now?” he teased.

 

“Naw,” the boy giggled happily. “I’m six.”

 

Rick laughed as Carl held up six, small little fingers. “Is that all?” He flipped Carl upside down and started tickling him until the boy was red-faced and breathless. Finally having mercy Rick tossed him down on the sofa and turned back to the wall. He handed Shane a bucket, “put about four cups of water in that.”

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 

Maggie headed toward Daryl’s room where he was still sitting on the bed exactly where Rick left him nearly an hour earlier. Hershel had told her to go check on him because he figured since Rick had left Daryl would be really unsure and nervous. She knocked softly before stepping in, “Hey, Daryl.”

 

“Hey,” his voice was soft and timid.

 

She grabbed the ice pack off of his knee. “Daddy said it was ok for you to get up now so I thought maybe you would want to come outside with me for a while.” She handed him his crutches, not really giving him a choice.

 

He took the crutches and got to his feet. “Sure.”

 

She walked ahead of him and put the ice pack back in the freezer before leading him out the front door. Once they managed to get him down the steps they started walking toward the barn. “So how long have you known Rick?” she asked, trying to make conversation.

 

“Couple weeks.”

 

Maggie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Just a couple of weeks?”

 

“Why?” he asked, defensively.

 

“Nothing bad, honest, it just seems like you two have known each other for years,” she smiled.

 

They walked into the barn and the look on Daryl’s face when he saw the horses was priceless. “Wanna pet one?” she asked as she motioned for him to come closer. He hesitated but made his way next to the stall Maggie was standing in front of. “This is Shadow and he loves it when you pet his nose and scratch behind his ears.” She took Daryl’s hand and placed it on the horse’s muzzle and smiled when Shadow pushed up against his hand.

 

His heart was pounding in his chest as the huge animal nuzzled against his hand and blew at him. “Hi, Shadow.” He petted the horse for a while before Maggie ushered him over to several stacked hay bales and made him sit down with his leg propped up.

 

He watched as she started working in each stall, still talking to him a mile a minute about each horse they owned. She stepped out of the second stall on the right and started putting some grain in the feeder. “Can I do something to help?” he asked tentatively.

 

She looked up at him hopefully. “You really want to?”

 

Daryl nodded, chewing nervously at his lip.

 

Maggie clapped and jumped up and down excitedly before scurrying off into the tack room. A few moments later she came out and sat a saddle down next to Daryl. She opened a can of saddle soap, took a rag and showed him how to clean the leather. He was a quick learner and soon he was lost in the manual labor of the job.  

 

They talked about random things, life on the farm, what Maggie was studying in school and she even got Daryl to open up a little bit about himself, the distraction of working with his hands causing him to let his guard down a bit. Daryl, for his part, was surprised at how comfortable he was around Maggie and how easy it was to talk to her. As much as he wanted to have a friend he was still apprehensive about it. He knew Rick wasn’t lying about thinking he was safe here but what if Hershel and Annette had lied to Rick? All of this could still be a trap and he could be on his way back to the Saviors at any second. Still there was something about Maggie that made him want to be around her. He looked up when the barn doors opened and Shawn walked through.

 

“Mom said it was time for dinner.”

 

“Already?” Maggie asked as she looked down at her watch. “Wow, I didn’t realize we had been out here so long. Are you feelin’ alright Daryl? Knee hurting?”

 

“M’fine,” he told her trying to stop her from fussing over him. “Why?”

 

“It’s 7:30, we’ve been out here almost five hours,” she laughed.

 

“Wouldn’t have taken so long if you’ve had help,” Shawn said under his breath as he hung up a set of reins that was laying over one of the stalls doors.

 

Maggie glared at him, “I did have help. Daryl has cleaned all of the saddles and most of the tack.”

 

Shawn walked over to where Daryl was sitting and gave an appraising look at the leather saddle he’d just finished working on. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Maggie appeared at his side giving him a look of warning. “Go tell Annette we will be in as soon as I lock the tack room up.”

 

Daryl looked between the two step-siblings nervously. He could tell he’d done something wrong by the way they were acting. “What is it? D..did I mess them up?” He looked over at the five saddles hanging on the railing along the left side of the barn. They all looked smooth and shiny to him just like Maggie had showed him to do.

 

“No Daryl, you did a great job on them,” Maggie tried to reassure him.

 

Daryl looked directly at Shawn. “Tell me,” he insisted.

 

Shawn huffed at the tone of Daryl’s voice but he could feel Maggie’s eyes boring into him and knew there would be hell to pay if he made her any madder. “They’re fine for a first timer I guess,” he shrugged. “Metal looks like crap though,” he added as he walked out of the barn.

 

Daryl looked at the saddles and realized that Shawn was right. The leather looked outstanding but the metal was still dirty and dull. “What do you clean the metal with?” he asked Maggie.

 

“Daryl the saddles are beautiful..”

 

“He’s right, they aren’t cleaned right.” The stirrups were metal on two of the saddles, all of them had metal buckles and a few of them had different metal decorations and adornments. “What do you clean it with?”

 

“I will show you how to finish them up tomorrow, I promise. I didn’t show you how to do that part yet.” Daryl was familiar with the look on Maggie’s face, he’d seen it enough on his father’s face. He knew she was going to tear Shawn a new asshole as soon as she got him alone. She and Daryl had been having such a great day and he was starting to open up to her and now because of Shawn and his attitude it was all starting to melt away. “We better get going before Annette sends out a search party,” she chuckled.

 

He reluctantly followed her back to the house, chewing at his lip the entire way. He stopped a moment to watch the fireflies light up in the field next to the old farm house. It seemed like they would all blink at once like they were doing a timed dance to a beat no one else could hear. He then made his way carefully up the steps of the porch and inside the house where Hershel was waiting in the den.

 

“You two were out there for quite a while,” he smiled. “Did you like the horses?”

 

Daryl nodded, “yes sir. I got to pet some of them,” he said softly. “Never seen a real horse before.”

 

“I’m glad you like them. When you get comfortable enough with them Maggie can take you out for a ride,” Hershel offered.

 

“You should have seen him daddy,” Maggie beamed as she came back from washing up. “He’s a natural with them, even Nelly wanted him to pet her.” Hershel arched his brow in surprise at that. Nelly wasn’t easy around much of anyone except Maggie. “He even cleaned all the saddles,” she praised.

 

“Didn’t do em right,” he interjected, his voice soft but disgusted. “Metal ain’t clean on em.”

 

“Because I haven’t shown you how to clean it yet,” Maggie growled.

 

“Would it be alright if I skipped dinner Mr. Greene? I’m not hungry and I don’t want to waste anything. I really just want to take a shower and lay down.”

 

“You have to eat so you can take your medicine son.” Hershel was sure to keep his voice light and friendly.

 

“I don’t need it tonight, honest. I’ve been sitting with my leg up all day,” he hedged.

 

Annette stepped into the room. “Dinner’s ready,” she smiled then went back to the dining room.

 

Hershel could see the war waging behind Daryl’s eyes and knew that something had happened. If he pushed the younger man was sure it would just make things worse. “Alright, you go to your room and clean up. There are fresh towels and washcloths in the bathroom. I’ll bring a plate and your medicine to your room. I’m going to trust you to take it and eat at least half of what’s on the plate, ok?”

 

Daryl wanted to argue but he knew that Hershel was being kind letting him skip dinner with the family so he nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

“Daryl, call me Hershel,” the old man smiled as he walked past Daryl and into the dining room.

 

Hershel sat down at the table with his family and said grace. As they started passing food around Hershel studied Maggie and Shawn. He could tell something had happened and as much as he hated to do it during dinner he knew it had to be addressed. “How did things go with Daryl today, Maggie?”

 

“He was pretty nervous at first but once I got him comfortable touching the horses he relaxed a bit. I honestly didn’t take him out there to do any work but he seemed so twitchy that I figured having something to do would help. I only had to show him how to clean the saddles once and he was off. He really seemed to calm down once he had something to concentrate on.” She stabbed a carrot with her fork and took a bite before she spoke again. “What did he do daddy?” She knew all ‘visitors’ that came to the farm had been in trouble of some sort whether it was with the police or their parents just couldn’t control them and wanted them to be on the right path again. Hershel was sort of the last resort before a kid was sent away. Daryl was a little older than most kids that came here but since they’d never seen him before she assumed it was the same thing.

 

“Daryl is here because he’s a friend of Rick’s and he needs a place to stay for a bit. He’s done nothing wrong and he’s not in any sort of trouble. Daryl has not had an easy life and Rick asked if he could stay here until he could get things settled for Daryl,” Hershel explained. “Like all people who come here, I expect all of you to be kind to him,” he eyed Shawn.

 

“That young man deserves your respect,” Annette added. “He has survived hell and he has earned some peace and happiness. He’ll get the start of that here and you, young man,” she pointed at Shawn, “will watch yourself around him. I know you did something out in the barn because you’re acting guilty, now out with it.”

 

“I didn’t do nothin’,” he hedged as he pushed his food around on his plate.

 

“He told Daryl he did fine, he guessed for a first timer on the saddles but the metal still looked like crap,” Maggie tattled. “Daryl completely deflated and got really nervous. Acted like he was gonna get in trouble for them not being perfect.”

 

“Why would you do that son?” Hershel asked Shawn. His only response was a shrug. Hershel sighed, “Well, you will have plenty of time to think about it while you mow the yard tomorrow, with the push mower,” he added, his brow arched giving Shawn a look that dared him to say anything in return.

 

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 

 

Daryl grabbed a pair of the sleep pants Rick had bought for him, a pair of boxers and a t shirt then headed to the ensuite bathroom. He turned the water on and adjusted it before stripping off his clothes and folding them, laying them on the side of the vanity then and stepping into the shower. Hot water beat down over his sore muscles with force. The showers he was used to barely had any water pressure at all but this one was heavenly. The water felt like it was seeping into his bones and he felt his muscles start to relax more than they had in a very long time. Between the steam and the hot water beating down he was starting to get sleepy. His mind started to wander to Rick. It was innocent enough at first as he thought about how Rick had been so kind to him when he was being held prisoner but it quickly turned to other things.

 

Daryl thought about how tenderly Rick would touch him when they were together, like he thought Daryl was fragile and would break and how he always put his hand at the small of Daryl’s back and guided him. The times Rick had gotten close enough to kiss him but hesitated because he didn’t want to pressure Daryl. He shivered as he remembered Rick’s voice and how it would wash over him making his knees go weak. Daryl thought about the way Rick’s muscles would flex and move under his shirt every time he moved and all Daryl could think about was touching them and what they would look like without the shirt covering them.

 

Daryl suddenly snapped back from his thoughts when he realized that he had been stroking himself instead of washing. He dropped the soapy cloth like it had burned him and guilt washed over him like a suffocating layer of oil. Daryl had broken a rule. He touched himself for pleasure and he knew that meant a major punishment but he didn’t know what to do. His father and Merle weren’t there and he didn’t feel right going to Hershel with his problem. He could find a way to punish himself but he still needed to confess. He quickly rinsed the soap away and got out of the shower. After drying himself he pulled his clothes on and went out to the bedroom. There was a plate of food on the bedside table along with a glass of water and a pill. Ignoring them he climbed up on the bed and grabbed the cell phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick was sprawled out across his bed watching T.V. It didn’t take long for them to fix the wall at Lori’s place but they spent a few hours playing ball and chasing Carl around the yard. Rick and Shane both had been taking falls like Carl was tackling them but Rick hadn’t expected it when Shane snuck up on him and flattened him. He realized quickly that he wasn’t as young as he used to be because everything was sore including a few places he didn’t even realize he had. He was contemplating getting up to get some Advil when his phone rang.

 

“Hello,” came out almost a whimper as pain grabbed at his arm. There was silence on the other end of the line and he looked at the screen to see who it was. “Daryl?”

 

“Yea.” His voice was so soft that Rick could barely hear him.

 

“Hey, everything going ok?” When he got no response Rick laughed. “I can’t see you shrug over the phone darlin’.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Rick knew Daryl didn’t talk much to start with and the fact that it was likely his first time on a phone made it even more awkward for him. “Did you have a good afternoon?”

 

“Maggie showed me the horses and,” he hesitated. Should he tell Rick about the saddles and how he messed up?

 

“And what?” he prompted.

 

“Y..you said if I had any questions you would help, right?” Daryl chewed at his thumb nervously.

 

“Of course. What’s your question pup?”

 

“Not your pup,” Daryl frowned. “If I break a rule what happens?”

 

Rick sat up, a worried expression on his face, “What rule did you break?”

 

Daryl took a deep breath and started with a confession that wouldn’t get him in that much trouble so he could gage Rick’s temper. “Maggie showed me how to clean the saddles and I didn’t do it very good. If Pa were here he’d punish me for being a dumbass and a screw up.”

 

Rick had to bite back a sigh of relief. He’d been worried something bad had happened like Daryl losing his temper or snapping on Shawn. “Have you ever cleaned anything leather, Daryl?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Did you try your best to do what Maggie showed you to do?” Rick asked.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Did she or Hershel say you did a bad job?”

 

“No, sir,” Daryl sighed.

 

“I bet they told you that you did a great job didn’t they?” Rick smiled.

 

“Maggie said it was a good job. Shawn said it was alright but they’d have to be redone ‘cause the metal’s dirty.”

 

Rick could hear the guilt in Daryl’s voice and it tugged at every Alpha instinct he had. “Shawn is just trying to get to you Daryl. He wants to upset you because he’s being an ass. Did Maggie tell you how to clean the metal?”

 

“No, but,” Daryl argued.

 

“If she didn’t tell you how to clean the metal then you didn’t do anything wrong Daryl. Maybe she was saving the metal for tomorrow?”

 

Daryl hadn’t thought about that. Maggie did say she hadn’t shown him ‘yet’, so maybe she was going to show him tomorrow? He had learned one thing though, Rick wasn’t quick to anger. “Maybe,” he shrugged. “But what if I did something really bad? Like really, really bad Rick?”

 

“Did Hershel say it was really bad?”

 

“Not somethin’ I’m comfortable talkin’ ta Hershel about.” He felt his face getting hot at the thought of telling the old man about what he’d done.

 

“Alright,” Rick nodded, “Is it something you can tell me?”

 

“I..,” Daryl was getting nervous about confession something so bad and so vile to Rick but there was no one else. His Pa always told him his body wasn’t his own and he was to never touch it in anyway and that meant good or bad so he had to do something.

 

“Daryl, talk to me pup.” Rick was starting to get worried.

 

Daryl took a deep breath and said it as fast as he could. “Iwastakingashowerandtouchedmyself,” he blurted.

 

“What? I didn’t understand that. Slow down and try again,” Rick chuckled.

 

Daryl growled in frustration and fisted his free hand in the sheet. “I was taking a shower and I.. I started touching myself. I stopped as soon as I realized what I was doing,” he added quickly, “but I still broke the rule and I don’t know what to do.” His voice was tight and panicked. When he didn’t get a response he got ever more worried. “Rick? You still there?”

 

Rick’s mind short circuited as soon as he heard Daryl say he had been touching himself. The thought of the Omega wet and soapy as he ran his hands down his toned body and grasped his hard... “Huh? Yeah, sorry I’m here,” he said as Daryl’s voice pulled him from his own fantasy. His voice was strained as all the blood in his body flowed south causing his cock to fill and harden so fast that it was painful.

 

“I don’t know what to do Rick. I need to be punished but I don’t have no one to punish me. I can punish myself but it would be breakin’ another rule and...”

 

There was a desperation in Daryl’s voice that caused the Alpha to come forward. “Calm down and take a deep breath pup.” He could hear Daryl breath in and let it out slowly. “Good boy. First, you will never hurt yourself. Second the only time you will punish yourself is if I tell you to do so, understood?”

 

Daryl trembled and pressed deeper into the pillows behind him as Rick’s Alpha tenor washed over him. Each command sent a shiver down his spine and he found himself wanting to rumble and bare his neck even though the Rick wasn’t physically near. “Yes Alpha, I understand.”

 

“Now, are you trying to tell me you’ve never jacked off before?” Rick asked in disbelief.

 

“I..I touched myself once and Pa caught me. Whipped the skin off my back,” he cringed at the memory. “Told me it wasn’t mine to touch, none of my body was. He controlled it all and he wasn’t gonna have me scenting everything and drawin’ trouble.”

 

Rick figured that Will knew the dangers of Daryl’s sexual awakening. He knew that if Daryl’s scent got stronger it may be possible for a passing Alpha to pick up on it and it just so happened the only two Alpha’s in town were people the Dixon’s didn’t want to associate with. Even when Rick and Shane were teenagers and before they went to the academy their parents were people who would have thrown Will in prison if they’d known what he was doing to his son. Rick’s father was police chief and Shane’s father was an Army Ranger. Will also knew that an Omega would start going through a heat cycle which would make him much more libidinous and if he got a taste of pleasure, even at his own hand Daryl would be much harder to control.

 

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much I hate Will Dixon and the things he’s done to you Daryl. Everything that man ever taught you was just a way to make you fear him and allow his control over you to grow. He took something normal, that happens to every young man, and made you so afraid to do it that you actively seek out someone to punish you for it, even though you are free of him.”

 

Rick hated not being physically close enough to hold Daryl and comfort him but this was part of the reason Rick wanted Daryl to be at the Greene farm. He wanted Daryl to discover that he had free will and that no one owned him.

 

“But Pa said that only whores did it, said that’s what I was and the fact that I tried it, proved it.” Daryl’s voice was tense and he was confused. Rick wouldn’t tell him anything wrong, or do something to get him in trouble but his Pa tortured him for doing it.

 

“Do you think I’m a whore?” Rick asked, calmly.

 

“No, course not,” Daryl huffed.

 

“Then I guess your Pa was wrong because I do it,” His face flamed hot at the intimate acknowledgement.

 

Daryl let those words sink in for a moment. Rick Grimes, Alpha, respected, good man, just admitted that he masturbated. The thought of Rick naked, hand working over his hard dick made Daryl’s breath catch in his throat and his new sleep pants get a new tent. He was curious about it now. “What do you think about when you do it?”

 

Rick could hear the change in Daryl’s breathing and knew the Omega was aroused and it caused his own dick to throb reminding him that it was there and still untouched. “Well, people usually think about someone they desire or they find attractive,” Rick explained. He knew if he ever had a child he’d have to have this conversation one day but he never in a million years thought he would be telling a grown man, who he wanted to claim, how to jerk off.

 

“Desire isn't bad, it’s lust.” A shiver ran through the Omega as he thought about what Will had told him about lust and desire. “It just means that people wanna use you and make you their bitch. Lust is just pheromones thrown in the air to make an Omega bend over and take it from an Alpha. Only thing good is that whoever owns the omega makes something off the session.”

 

Rick fell back against the pillows again and pinched the bridge of his nose. His heart ached for the type of life Daryl had led. No hope that anyone could ever want or love him because he was just a fuck toy to be sold for Will Dixon’s profit. “That’s not true at all. Yes, there are bad people in the world and yes, the people you met when you were with the Claimers their lust was bad. It was something you didn’t want, something you were going to be forced to do and that is not acceptable but, there is another kind of desire Daryl, one that is amazing to explore.”

 

“Another kind?” Daryl asked, intrigued by the idea.

 

“I know you haven’t been around people much so you probably haven’t experienced this yet but when you meet someone you desire, that you want to be more than friends with it’s a completely different feeling. You get a funny feeling in your stomach, your heart speeds up and you are completely entranced by the sound of their voice and their smell. You start to think about them all the time, no matter what you are doing or where you are. Whenever you’re with that person you feel safe and happy like you are the only two people in the world and nothing matters as long as you are together.”

 

Daryl was silent so Rick continued. “Love is something that is scary and exciting all at the same time. You find yourself completely head over heels for someone and you just know in your heart that you want to be with them for the rest of your life. For Alphas and Omegas it’s even more intense.”

 

Daryl was take in everything Rick was saying and considering it. He had some of the feelings Rick was describing but he never knew what to call them. He’d never experienced anything like it before. “But Alphas use pheromones to trick Omegas into being with them.”

 

“No,” Rick shook his head in frustration. “That’s more of your father’s bullshit.”

 

Daryl chuckled at that. Rick was the only man he’d ever heard talk about his Pa that way and survive, but he couldn’t deny the thrill it sent through him to hear someone point out that the man who kept him locked away and tortured him all his life, was an asshole and a liar.

 

“Alphas can scent to attract an Omega, to get their attention, but never to force them into a bond. When two people who are a match get around each other they give off a scent, it’s nature’s way of letting the other know the prospective mate is available.”

 

A wave of panic washed through Daryl. Had Rick been able to smell him? He was experiencing a lot of the emotions Rick had described. “S..so you can smell when someone likes you?”

 

Rick smiled to himself. “Yes,” was all he said, allowing Daryl to lead the conversation.

 

Daryl’s face flamed hot and his body tensed, any sign of arousal faded quickly. “You knew and you sent me away.”

 

The sadness of Daryl’s voice took Rick’s breath away. “I sent you there because I didn’t want you to feel forced to be around me. You’ve never had free will to do things for yourself or to choose things for yourself and I wanted you to experience that without my influence. I wanted you to realize that the feelings you were having had nothing to do with any influence you think I might have over you.”

 

Daryl’s head was swirling with information as he tried to process everything he’d talked about with Rick. He wanted to believe that everything the Alpha said was true but it was just so different than what he’d always known.

 

The long silence on the other end of the line worried Rick. He hoped he hadn’t given Daryl too much information at once. “Daryl, are you alright?”

 

“Just confused,” he finally admitted. “And getting kinda tired,” he yawned as if on cue.

 

“You should get some sleep. I’ll call and check on you tomorrow and you can call me anytime you want to talk alright?”

 

“’Kay.” Daryl smile at the thought of talking to Rick again. The timber of the Alpha’s voice was like a calming salve on his soul.

 

“Night pup,” Rick purred into the phone.

 

“Night Rick,” he sighed. “I’m not your pup,” he added before hanging up the phone.

 

Rick tossed his phone down on the bed and ran his hands over his face. He had to tread carefully here or he could spook Daryl and lose him forever. He just prayed that Daryl and Maggie would bond like he’d hoped and that Daryl would talk to her about things so he could get another opinion on things. He wanted the Omega so badly that it made his body ache when he was around him. The Alpha in him roared for him to pin the Omega and claim him as his own and he knew that Daryl’s pheromones were proof that the Omega wanted him just as much. Rick was trying to be the good man here and allow Daryl the chance of discovery and learning things on his own so he could accept that he could be and was loved.

 

The image of Daryl in the shower exploring his body and feeling the pleasure of his own touch fill Rick’s mind again. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his face to muffle his frustrated growl, biting down onto the soft filling inside as he stroked himself through his boxers. If this took much longer he was going to have to invest in some toys to get some relief because his hand just wasn’t cutting it anymore. His desire for the Omega was starting to rip him apart at the seams.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl was listening to Maggie talk about a date she’d had last night as the walked down the south pasture toward a group of cows that had gathered around the fence. He blushed as she talked about all the kissin’ and touchin’ they had done. “Wait, you,” he motioned with his hands, “you were together?”

 

“Made love? Yes we did,” she beamed. “It was amazing,” she went on dreamily.

 

Daryl and Maggie had gotten close over the past few weeks and he’d been talking to her about things like feelings and what made a person want to be with someone. She’d made Daryl talk about his fears and had explained everything she’d known about Alpha’s and Omega’s. She explained to him about pheromones and how they worked, about what a mate was and what wearing someone’s mark meant. Daryl took it all in and really tried to process everything along with things he and Rick had discussed over the weeks he’d been on the farm. It was so odd for him to believe that touching someone didn’t mean pain and that desire and need weren’t punishable offenses. It was still strange to him but he was trying.

 

“You mean you let him...” he trailed of, embarrassed to say it. “Did he make you?” Daryl was really curious about why Maggie had wanted to make love to anyone.

 

“No,” she said firmly. “I wanted to Daryl. He’s a good guy and, well it was just fun,” she had that big goofy grin again..

 

They made it to the fence and shooed most of the cows away before they saw what all the ruckus was about. There was a small calf with its head caught in the slats of the fence. “Woah there baby,” Daryl soothed as he approached. The calf had other plans though and started thrashing and fighting thinking it was being threatened.

 

“I’ll got on the other side and see if I can work her head back through,” Maggie told him. She jumped over the fence and knelt by the calf. “Shh it’s ok sweetheart, just calm down.” She put a bandana around its eyes in an effort to help.

 

Daryl tried to move the slat but the more he moved i, the more worked up the calf got and eventually its mother came over to try and defend her baby. When the big cow started to push at Daryl he stood up straight and turned to look the cow directly in the face.

 

“Hey! Stop it. It’s not my fault yer kid got stuck or that you made it worse, we’re just tryin’ to help.” He reached out and scratched the big milk cow on the jaw. “Now back off and let us get her outta here.” Maggie looked on in awe as the big heifer backed up a few steps and stayed silent.

 

Daryl threw his leg over the struggling calf, straddling it so that it felt his body weight all around. It seemed to help because the calf stopped thrashing so hard. He rubbed his hands down the animal’s flanks soothing it. They then tried to get its head out but couldn’t, so Maggie started taking the slat out of the fence.

 

“How did you know it was the right thing to do?” he asked, carrying on their earlier conversation.

 

Maggie shrugged, “Just knew. Have you ever just known something was right? You have that feeling even though you have no proof or evidence that it’s right?”

 

He had that feeling every time he was around Rick. It just felt right to be near him, to trust him, to listen to him. “Yeah I have,” Daryl admitted.

 

“I know it’s scary but you have to trust your instincts. If it feels right then do it. If it feels wrong then don’t,” she told him as she pulled another nail out of the board holding the slat in place.

 

“But what if my feeling is wrong?”

 

“Then you learn from it darlin’. You know not to do it again. Everyone makes mistakes in life Daryl, that’s how you grow and learn. It doesn’t mean you’re bad or that you failed it means you tried something or had an experience you didn’t like and you know not to do it again.”

 

Could it really be that simple, he wondered? If that was the case the possibilities of life were endless. “But who decides what’s right and wrong?”

 

“For you?” she asked. “You are the one to decide if you are right or wrong when it comes to yourself and your body. As for life itself? I mean there are laws that have to be followed and I try to live by the rule of treating others the way I want to be treated. I’m a firm believer in you reap what you sow, so if you are kind you get kindness back. There are times when bad things happen to good people, like with you, and it’s heartbreaking but most of the time life is pretty great if you aren’t too afraid to live it,” she said as she pulled the last nail from the slat causing the board to fall to the ground.

 

The calf mooed and shook its head, happy to be free. “Woah girl,” Daryl soothed as he ran his hands over her neck to check for abrasions. Once he was sure there were no cuts on her he let her go and watched her trot over to her momma before holding the slat back up for Maggie to nail into place again.

 

“I think you should follow your instinct with Rick, Daryl,” she offered. “You told me that you already know he’s not like the other Alpha, Shane, because he’d not trying to pressure you or intimidate you and you have feelings for him. I know that it’s all new for you and I’m not telling you to go make love to him right away,” she explained as she climbed back over the now repaired fence. “But don’t be too afraid of life not to experience it. Explore things, try something new, if it feels good do it more. If it feels bad don’t do it. If it scares you then slow down until you are comfortable.”

 

“It sounds so simple,” he chuckled as they started back toward the house. “So why am I terrified?”

 

“Because it’s new and your freedom to choose is new too,” she put her arm around him and hugged him as they walked.

 

Annette walked out onto the front porch with two glasses of sweet tea and sat down in the rocker next to her husband handing him one of the glasses. “I can’t believe it’s been three weeks already.” They watched as Maggie and Daryl walked back to the house.

 

“He is a remarkable young man that’s for sure,” Hershel nodded. “They’ve gotten so close the past few weeks that I’m afraid of how he’s going to react when she leaves to go back to school.”

 

A mindful look crossed Annette’s face, “I wouldn’t worry about that. I have a feeling that he will be plenty occupied with Rick,” both of them chuckled. “Watching the two of them flirting and discovering each other has made me feel like a kid again. Today’s generation is all about going straight for the end goal and not stopping until they are there and to watch Rick actually court Daryl is like a romance novel,” she gushed.

 

“I’ve kept in close contact with Rick and he told me that he and Daryl spoke on the phone every day and night and. He doesn’t tell me exactly what they discuss but he assures me that Daryl’s time here is helping,” Hershel smiled.

 

“Daryl does seem to be getting more comfortable in his own skin,” Annette agreed. “I was shocked when he initiated contact and gave Rick a kiss on the cheek last time he visited.”

 

Hershel looked up as Daryl and Maggie were coming up the porch steps laughing. She nudged Daryl with her shoulder conspiratorially and giggled, Daryl blushed and lowered his head. “How’s the calf?” Hershel asked.

 

“She’s fine,” Maggie told him. “Silly girl stuck her head through the slats of the fence and couldn’t get it back out,” she laughed. “Momma panicked and tried to knock one of the slats out to help but ended up knocking it down tighter on the baby’s neck.”

 

“Got her free and fixed the fence,” Daryl spoke up. “They’re all happy now.”

 

“Good job you two,” Hershel praised.

 

Annette looked down at her watch, “You better go get cleaned up young man. Rick will be here soon.”

 

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 

 

 

Rick checked the box of supplies and the cooler for the twentieth time to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. He loaded his supplies in the bed of his old truck then climbed into the driver’s seat and headed toward the Greene farm and his first date with Daryl.

 

He felt like a kid with his first crush again. The Alpha in him was ready to court his prospective mate and Rick was going to do it his way. He was positive Daryl was his soulmate, his pure Omega which meant that Daryl was Rick’s true love. Two months ago Rick would have laughed in your face if you had mentioned destiny and fate but after meeting Daryl he was a true believer.

 

Between Daryl’s talks with him at night on the phone and his talks with Maggie, the Omega was really coming into his own. It would take years for Daryl to get over the abuse he’s suffered, if he ever did, but he wasn’t afraid of his own shadow and he wasn’t questioning every move he made anymore. He was still struggling to accept his new life but he was adjusting which was more than Rick had ever even let himself hope for at this point. He made one last stop to pick up a couple of special things for their date.

 

He couldn’t believe how nervous he was as he pulled into the Greene driveway. Stepping out of the truck he ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair and adjusted his blue button up shirt then walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door.

 

“Hey Rick,” Beth smiled as she pushed the screen door open. “Come on in.”

 

“Thanks,” he nodded as she stepped inside.

 

“Have a seat,” Hershel told him from his arm chair in the den. “He’ll be out in a minute. He and Maggie rescued a little calf today. Stupid thing got it’s head stuck in the fence,” he laughed, “so they were out a little longer than he’d intended to be.”

 

“No problem,” Rick laughed as he sat down on the sofa. “Sounds like he’s doing really well.”

 

“He is,” Hershel’s voice carried a hint of surprise. “When you first brought him here I wasn’t sure if he would ever leave that room, much less do what you were hoping he would, but I’m so glad to be proven wrong.” He gave Rick a questioning look, “you knew didn’t you?”

 

Rick guessed that Hershel’s question was just out of curiosity and not ill intent by the look of intrigue on his face. “I didn’t exactly know but I had a strong feeling.”

 

“How?” Hershel asked.

 

“I can’t explain it honestly,” he cleared his throat nervously and blushed. “The first moment I saw him something happened, it felt almost electrical and since then it’s like I can feel his emotions and I know when he needs me. I’ve never experienced anything like it in my life. It honestly scared me, hell it still does but I just know that he is my mate. I just want him to know it too, on his own without any outside influence. I need to know I’m not alone in this,” he showed the older man a rare glimpse of insecurity.

 

Hershel gave him a knowing smile and nodded, “You’re a good man Rick Grimes and so is Daryl. Things will work out for you both.” They talked for a bit longer discussing how things were going on the farm and with Hershel’s vet practice.

 

Daryl walked down the short hallway into the den where he heard Rick talking to Hershel. He looked down shyly when Rick got to his feet as he entered the room. “Hey. Sorry I’m late.”

 

 

Rick’s breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on Daryl. His sandy blond hair was still damp from his shower. He was wearing a denim button up and a pair of jeans all of which looked like they had been painted on. Maggie no doubt had lent a hand in helping him get ready for their date. “I..it’s fine, Hershel told me you rescued a cow,” he said, brilliantly. He heard Maggie and Beth giggle from the kitchen and he could feel himself blushing. “We should get going,” he said, trying to save his dignity.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff ahead.. proceed at your own risk lol.

Rick held the screen door open and let Daryl pass then held the truck door open for him to get in.

 

“Thanks,” a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

 

Rick nearly shouted in victory when he saw that hint of a smile. Quickly making his way around to the driver’s side he climbed in. “Thought we would go out to dinner,” he explained as he started the old truck and backed out of the driveway.

 

Daryl nodded and looked out the window at the sun hanging low in the sky. “Sure,” he started chewing at his thumb.

 

Rick knew that the thumb chewing was a nervous habit but he was picking up on a few other emotions from the Omega. He could feel the nervousness of being around others in a public restaurant, but there was something new there too. He continued to drive for a while before turning off onto a dirt road. Daryl was still staring off into the distance, mind clearly on something else, when Rick pulled off into a grassy field and backed his truck up so the tailgate was facing the large pond there. Daryl had turned to look at him questioningly as soon as he pulled into the field. Rick turned the truck off and smiled, “come on.”

 

“Where’re we going?” Daryl asked, confused but he got out of the truck and followed Rick.

 

He let the tailgate of the truck down, climbed into the bed and pulled the cooler and boxes down toward the end of the truck before he sat down on the tailgate and patted the spot next to him for Daryl to join him. “I sorta thought a picnic out here would be nice,” Rick told him with a grin.

 

A look of relief washed over Daryl and he visibly relaxed as he climbed up on the tailgate. “Sounds perfect,” he smiled and bit at his lip.

 

“I really struggled trying to decide what foods to bring for us. I know you haven’t had a lot of good food and I wanted you to try so new things,” he rambled nervously. He had to get it together, he was an Alpha for crying out loud!

 

Daryl’s smile grew as he saw how nervous Rick was. The fact that the Alpha was trying so hard to make things good for him made his heart pound and his stomach flutter. He realized through his talks with Maggie that the emotions he has been experiencing with Rick were an attraction and from what he understood, possibly even love. He wasn’t afraid of Rick any longer, though, he was still unsure about his own emotions and what it all meant. He was drawn back to the conversation when Rick said he wanted him to try new things. “Like what?” he asked wearily.

 

“Being on the farm I’m sure you’ve tried the standard picnic foods like fried chicken and salads so I went in a different direction.” Rick pulled a hamburger out of a bag and handed it to Daryl, “try that.”

 

Daryl opened the foil wrapper and picked up the big sandwich before eyeing Rick. A spike of fear ran through him as he wondered what would happen if he didn’t like it but he pushed that aside because this was Rick and Rick was safe. He took a small bite of the burger and the flavors exploded in his mouth. “It’s so good,” he said around his second mouthful.

 

Rick smiled, “I knew you’d like it! Wait till you try these,” he dumped some fries on a paper plate and put some ketchup on the side. Without thinking, he picked up a fry, dipped it in ketchup and fed it to the Omega. To his surprise Daryl accepted it.

 

“What are those?” Daryl asked excitedly, holding his mouth open for another one.

 

“French fries,” Rick told him as he fed him some more. He was having to concentrate to keep himself calm so he didn’t spook Daryl. The Alpha in him wanted to gather the Omega in his arms, hold him against his chest and feed him like he was his mate but he knew it was too soon for that. He sat the plate of fries between them and grabbed a burger of his own. “You seem a lot more settled than you did when I first took you to Hershel’s.”

 

Daryl swung his feet back and forth and picked at the burger for a moment. “I really wasn’t happy when you left me there but I understand why you did now. Getting to know the Greene’s has helped me a lot. Before you, the only people I ever met were out to get something either from me or my old man or to use me, or try to. I thought you were just some freak of nature who swooped in like you were some hero outta one of those comics Merle used to sneak into me.”

 

“Yeah? Like Iron Man? Batman? Who was I?” Rick grinned.

 

Daryl’s eyes were serious as he shook his head no. “I was thinkin’ more like the beast from X-Men.”

 

Rick’s jaw dropped open and he scoffed, “you think I’m blue and fluffy?” He grabbed a french fry from the plate and threw it at Daryl, playfully.

 

“No,” he laughed as he grabbed the fry and stuffed it in his mouth. “The beast was loyal, a protector and a friend to the professor and he always tried to do the right thing and help people but when he was pissed off he was a beast.” Daryl’s face flushed when he realized exactly what he’d said and he chewed at his lip waiting for Rick’s reaction.

 

As Daryl’s words sunk in, Rick’s stomach did cartwheels and his heart started fluttering. Daryl liked him! The Omega had feelings for him and Rick wasn’t even scenting to try and attract him! It took him a moment to find words again. “Wow, I, um,” it was Rick’s turn to chew on his lip nervously. “You really feel that way?”

 

Daryl started to panic but he focused on what Maggie had told him to do, to just feel and be honest. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look at Rick as he gave a quick nod. “Every time my phone rings, I know it’s you and my heart feels like it’s going to explode. Being around you does things to me that I don’t understand.”

 

“What things?” Rick asked, curiously.

 

Daryl shrugged and looked out over the pond. Rick could tell that he was starting to retreat back into himself again, so Rick decided to confess his own feelings. “My heart beats faster when I’m around you, even if it’s just talking on the phone,” Rick offered. “I feel drawn to you like I want to hold you close and protect you from everything. I want to be the one you experience this new world with. I want to be there with each new experience you have and show you exactly how you should have been treated all your life.” He paused unsure if he was saying too much but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed to get this out, needed to find out of Daryl understood or even returned the feelings. “Truth is I’m sorta scared.” He saw Daryl’s eyes snap to his. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone in my life before. Never thought I would fall in love for real much less find an Omega that was my match,” he admitted.

 

“You love me?” Daryl asked as he moved the plate of fries aside.

 

“I do,” Rick nodded, focused on Daryl’s beautiful cerulean eyes. “You ok with that?”

 

“I...I am,” Daryl nodded, surprising them both.

 

All the tension melted away and before they knew it the sun was starting to set. “I thought maybe we might stay out for a while and watch the stars,” Rick suggested.

 

Daryl’s face lit up. “When we was little I used to hunt and camp with Merle. I loved being out in the woods. Me and Merle used to talk about runnin’ away and just livin’ in the woods like wild men.” He pulled his feet up so that he was sitting cross-legged on the tailgate. “Every tip and trick Merle learned about survival or huntin’ he taught me. Three months before I presented my uncle Jess got Merle a compound bow and me a crossbow. Merle laughed at me and said my bow was for sissies who couldn’t pull a real bow back but Uncle Jess said it wasn’t true. He said that me and Merle was both different that one of us used brute strength and the other strength and finesse so we each needed special bows.” Daryl’s smile was bigger than Rick had ever seen it as he talked about the days before his life went to hell. “I was a real good shot too. Uncle Jess said I was a natural at it.”

 

Rick listened as the sun slipped below the horizon and the sky turned dark. He stood up in the bed of the truck and shuffled stuff around as Daryl talked. He pulled out a couple of thick sleeping bags, unzipped them and laid them out in the space he’d made then grabbed a few camping pillows to put on top of the makeshift pallet and laid down on his back so that he was looking up at the stars.

 

Daryl crawled over the sleeping bags and laid down by Rick so that they were both looking up at the sky. “You’re ready for everything aren’t ya?”

 

“Not everything, no,” Rick said as he looked over at the Omega. “Just want everything to be perfect for you.”

 

They laid there looking into each other’s eyes connecting without words in a way neither of them had ever experienced before. If Rick leaned forward just a bit he could press a kiss to Daryl’s perfect lips. He had to force himself to turn onto his back. He wanted Daryl to make the first move because he wanted to be positive it was something the Omega wanted. Rick pointed up at the sky, “you see that group of stars right there?”

 

Daryl shook himself from his trance and looked up at the stars. “There’s a lot of them up there. Which ones?”

 

“Right here,” Rick lifted his arm and pointed again. His breath caught when Daryl leaned over, pressing his head to Rick’s chest so that he could look up from his point of view. “Tha.. um, it’s,” he took a deep breath, Daryl’s scent permeating his senses, “That’s Orion,” his focus was more on the man next to him than the stars. “It looks almost like an hourglass holding a bow.”

 

Daryl searched the sky until he found what Rick was describing. “There, I see it!” He turned to face Rick and was so close to the Alpha that their noses were almost touching.

 

Rick could see the excitement in the Omega’s face and it was a sight that he would never get tired of seeing. He was about to try and find another constellation to point out, not that he knew many of them, when Daryl suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

 

It was a quick kiss, just a press of Daryl’s lips to Rick’s but it was a milestone for them. Daryl had made the first move and now Rick knew the Omega was attracted to him. He caught Daryl’s head in his hands as he started to back away. Neither of them spoke a word but the look of love and trust that passed between them said volumes. Rick traced Daryl’s jaw with his thumb, softly rubbing the smooth skin then leaned up and kissed Daryl again. It wasn’t a passionate kiss but it was loving and Rick could see that it left Daryl breathless when they broke apart.

 

A light blush spread over Daryl’s face and he laid his head down on Rick’s chest. They laid there, content in each other’s company as the crickets chirped and the lightning bugs danced across the field. Daryl snuggled closer to the Alpha as Rick softly ran his hand up and down Daryl’s back. He couldn’t help the contented rumble in his chest when Daryl threaded their fingers together and held Rick’s hand.

 

Daryl chuckled and lifted his head in surprise. “Are you purring?” It was Rick’s turn to blush.

 

The date had turned out so well that Rick had high hopes of being able to move forward in their relationship soon. He would go slowly with the physical aspect of things but he wanted Daryl to know that they were a couple and be comfortable with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing and patient beta Marooncamaro for being so patient and supportive!
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rick had started their day off by telling Daryl that today was the first day of his two week vacation. He’d worked so many hours this year that they were forcing him to use some of his mandatory time off. The chief had told him if he didn’t take the two week vacation offer he was going to put him on paid leave for three weeks. Rick took the first option. He could use the time to spend with Daryl, It would be good for both of them.

 

He looked over at Daryl who was staring out the window of his truck as they drove into the city. “Talk to me darlin’.”

 

“M’fine,” he said around his thumb which was currently being chewed on.

 

“Daryl, I can feel the anxiety coming off of you in waves,” his voice held a hint of warning in its tone. The past three weeks they had spent all their spare time together. Anytime Rick was off work he spent with Daryl and they had grown so close they could practically finish each other’s sentences. They had gotten more familiar with the Alpha and Omega side of things as well. The emotions Rick could pick up on, the emotions Daryl could feel from Rick, and all the little nuances they wanted to explore further. Of course, life always had to step in -Rick got a call at work from Merle. He wanted to see his little brother.

 

“Just don’t know what to expect is all. You said Merle was the one who told you what happened and that’s how you found me, but Merle’s never been nice ta me before. Like I told ya, if someone does somethin’ nice it’s cause they want somethin’ from ya.” It was just the way people were, had been all Daryl’s life. He knew Rick was different and the Greene’s but Daryl still wasn’t entirely sure that the bottom wouldn’t fall out of his world at any moment.

 

“If you don’t want to do this pup, you don’t have to. I know your relationship with Merle wasn’t a good one. I don’t want you to feel pressured into it,” Rick explained as he pulled into a parking place at the jail.

 

Daryl felt a wave of calm wash over him and knew it was the Alpha comforting him and helping him center himself. He smiled and shook his head, “I need to do this. I need to for him and for me too.” He opened his door and stepped out of the truck turning back to look at Rick before shutting the door. “Not your pup,” he huffed, this time with a smile.

 

They walked into the station and checked into the visitor’s center. Once Daryl had been searched one of the guards showed them to a waiting area. Daryl’s anxiety was amped up to ten after the guard had searched him. He still didn’t do well with strangers touching him. Thankfully the waiting area was empty because this wasn’t a normal visitation day so Daryl had room to pace back and forth. On his fourth trip across the room, Rick stepped in front of him and put his hands on Daryl’s shoulders. “Look at me,” Rick rumbled, Alpha timber thick in his voice as he moved his hands to each side of Daryl’s face. The Omega’s instant compliance sent a shiver of desire through him.

 

Rick stared into Daryl’s blue eyes releasing just enough pheromones in the air to take the edge off of Daryl’s tension. When he saw the Omega relax Rick leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m not going to be able to go back there with you but there will be a metal screen separating you and a guard just outside the door watching Merle.” He ran his hand through Daryl’s soft hair, the other still cupping the pup’s face. “There will be another guard just outside the door on your side. Anytime you want to leave you just knock on that door and the guard will let you out. I will be right there outside in the hallway waiting for you.”

 

Daryl breathed in the Alpha’s scent and relief flooded through him. He started to lean in for a kiss when the door swung open and the guard told him they were ready.

 

@--->\--- @--->\--- @--->\---

 

Daryl sat anxiously in the chair, glad that there will be bars between him and Merle and that they were the only ones who were going to be in the room. He still wasn’t big on crowds and he didn’t know how this meeting with his brother was going to go.

 

The lock on the door clanked from the other side of the cage and the steel door swung open. Merle sauntered into the room wearing bright prison orange. “Look at you little brother,” the large man bellowed as he sat down in a chair opposite Daryl. “Damn you look good. Last I saw you were skin, bones, and bruises.”

 

Daryl squirmed in his seat. The last thing he wanted to talk about what his past. “Rick said you are the one who told them to get me out,” his voice was timid around his brother.

 

Merle leaned forward resting his shoulders on the table in front of him. “I didn’t know he’d been hittin’ ya like that.”

 

“Yes you did,” was out of Daryl’s mouth before he realized it and his cringed, waiting for the blow he would normally get for mouthin’ off but it didn’t come. Merle was behind bars and couldn’t touch him. The realization along with the things he’d learned from Rick and the Greene’s gave him more courage to say what he felt. “You helped him beat me, Merle.”

 

“What I did was to make you a man, not some pussy omega bitch,” Merle growled. “Hell, boy, if it weren’t for Ol’ Merle here - you’d be dead. I’m the one who took care of you, raised you!” Merle’s tone tightened and rose.

 

“You like to tell people that but it ain’t true,” Daryl told him as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You wanted me locked away in that room just as much as Pa did.”

 

“Ain’t no male Dixon ever been a damn Omega!” He spat the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

“Rick’s been teaching me stuff about Alphas, Omegas, and Betas since I’ve been free. Y’all treated me like I was a disgrace but the truth is Omegas are really next to Alphas in the hierarchy of things. All the Alpha’s fight for Omegas and the Betas are supposed to protect them at all costs.” His confidence was growing as he recited the things that Maggie had shown him in books and on the internet.

 

“That what the Alpha that’s sniffin’ around you said? Boy, how damn stupid are you? All he’s doin’ is sniffin’ around for a piece of Omega ass and you ready to bend over and serve it up for him,” Merle growled. “Do you put on a frilly little dress and bake him a cake with fluffy pink frosting too?”

 

“Shut up Merle! It ain’t like that with Rick!” Daryl snapped. “Why the hell do you care anyway?”

 

“Because you are the only one who can get us out of here,” Merle said calmly. “Tell the Alpha Pa and I had nothing to do with all of this and he needs to let us go. He got Terminus and the Claimers, ain’t no need in keepin’ us locked up too.”

 

“He’s not gonna let you go, Merle. Especially Pa, after what he did.” Daryl wanted to say ‘after what he did to me’ but he didn’t. “You got caught, told you it was gonna happen one day, now you gotta take the consequences.”

 

“Come on baby brother, we are blood! You need me to survive out there and you know it. You can’t live without me. Who’s going to take care of you? Feed you? Make sure you are safe? All that Alpha wants is for you to testify. Once the trials are over he’s gonna scrape you off the bottom of his shoe like dog shit!”

 

Daryl started worrying. Was that true? Was it all about the trial? He didn’t think so but what did he really know? Hell, he’d spent his life locked in a closet. What the hell had he been thinking? What would happen to him if he was alone?

 

The panicked look in Daryl's eyes was the same look he had before everything went to shit. It was the look of fear and doubt that they'd drilled into him over the years. The wheels were turning in Daryl's mind and Merle jumped at the chance to take advantage of it. “Just tell them I was coerced into doing it. Tell them that they threatened you and Pa and we did what we had to so no one got hurt.” He put his hand up to the screen and smacked it causing Daryl to jump and whimper. “Come on boy! Take your balls outta your purse and use em!”

 

“What if he won’t do it?” Daryl’s voice was timid again and he was trembling.

 

“Then bend over and grab your ankles boy! Let him use that Omega pussy until he agrees!” Merle snarled and slammed against the screen again. “Be useful for once in yer damn life!”

 

Hearing the commotion the guard stepped into the room on Merle’s side. “Enough,” the guard snapped and pulled Merle from his chair. “This visit is over.”

 

“Remember what I said, boy! You owe us!” Merle shouted as he was dragged away.

 

 

@--->\--- @--->\--- @--->\---

 

Rick was pacing and growling outside the cage door that separated him from the room Daryl was in. He could feel the fear, taste its bitterness in the back of his throat and rage flashed through him. His only thought was to get to ‘his’ Omega. Rick’s lips curled back and his canine’s elongated fractionally as he snarled, “GET HIM OUT OF THERE NOW!”

 

The guard jumped at the visceral reaction from the Alpha. "Sir he hasn’t indicated that he’s ready to come out yet. I will open the door as soon as he does.”

 

“You will open it now,” Rick growled, threateningly, “or I will come through these bars and do it myself.”

 

The lead guard had come down from the command post when he saw what was happening on the security monitor. He stepped up beside Rick cautiously and looked at the young guard on the other side of the door. “Collins get the Omega out of the room now,” he ordered. The risk of an Alpha becoming so enraged he became feral was the last thing he wanted to happen. When Rick turned to look at him he bared his neck and lowered his head submissively.

 

Collins opened the door and he was nearly plowed over by Daryl as he rushed out of the room. He watched, stunned expression on his face, as the man practically ran to the barred door that the Alpha was behind. “How in the hell did Officer Grimes know?” he whispered to the lead guard.

 

As soon as the lead Guard opened the door and Daryl rushed through Rick pulled him close and breathed in his scent to calm himself and reassure himself that Daryl was ok. He still had that bitter smell and he could feel him trembling. “Are you alright? What did he say to you?” Rick growled.

 

“M’fine Alpha,” Daryl hedged as he tried to pull himself together. The sound of his Pa and Merle’s voices ringing in his head telling him how worthless he is and that no one would ever want him combined with everything he’s learned the past few weeks and it was all overwhelming him. He found himself grasping Rick’s shirt in his hand to ground himself. “Wanna go, please.”

 

Rick’s heart seized at the way Daryl’s voice wavered and sounded so much like a whimper. He wanted to demand answers, to know what Merle said to him but Rick realized that this wasn’t the place for that. He took several deep breaths, reassuring himself that Daryl was safe and in his arms to calm himself so he could calm the Omega. As soon as he got his heart rate under control he rumbled deep in his chest and he could feel Daryl’s start to calm. “Let’s get you home, pup,” Rick smiled.

 

He placed his hand on the small of Daryl’s back and led him out of the prison and to the truck. The ride home was quiet and he knew that Daryl was lost in his own head again. “You still with me?”

 

“Yeah,” Daryl said around his thumb. He watched out the window as they drove through town. He saw people milling about shopping and going into little dinners to eat lunch. “Um, you missed the turn to go to Hershel’s.”

 

Rick nodded, “Thought we’d go to my place for a while. That ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he smiled and put his hand on top of the Alpha’s.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be NSFW ahead... 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Rick nearly two hours to get Daryl to open up to him about what exactly had happened with Merle. He was now an hour into trying to convince Daryl that Merle was an asshole and nothing he said was true. They were both sitting on opposite ends of the couch as Rick tried to explain himself in a way that Daryl could comprehend through his emotional state. “No matter what you did or offered me Daryl there is no way in hell that Merle or Will would ever just get out of jail. It’s not up to me, I wasn’t the only one working the case.”

 

 

 

Daryl looked the Alpha in the eyes and saw the truth in their depths. He could also feel it in his gut that Rick wasn’t lying to him. He had no reason to, but Merle did. “I believe you," he said resolutely, "but I have to do something to help them get out.” A lifetime of having it beat into him that he was nothing without his father and Merle was echoing in his head and his heart.

 

 

 

“No, you don’t,” Rick growled. “If I had my way I would put them under the fucking jail. What they did to you deserves the harshest punishment that a judge can hand down! And that’s before you even factor in their drug dealing, manufacturing and all the other assault cases and stupid shit Merle has done. And Will,” he hissed, “Will Dixon deserves to have the same damn thing done to him that he did to you!”

 

 

 

Daryl could feel the rage from Rick but he wasn’t scared, instead, he felt loved. He knew the anger wasn’t toward him but because of what they had done to him and that brought tears to his eyes. His own blood wanted him to do whatever it took to get him out of jail, no matter the consequences. Rick, who owed him nothing, was willing to do whatever it took to punish the people who hurt him. Daryl leaned toward Rick and placed his hand on the Alpha’s chest causing his tirade to abruptly end. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

 

 

Rick’s jaw snapped shut when he felt Daryl’s touch. He was shocked that the jittery Omega wasn’t having a bad reaction to his anger. Instead, Rick caught the sharp, heady scent of pride and smiled at the Omega. He took a moment to allow Daryl's words to sink in before he spoke. “So you believe me then?”

 

 

 

“Yes,” Daryl nodded. “I love you Alpha.” He wasn’t sure if he’d said it out loud or in his head but it was true.

 

 

 

Rick leaned forward and captured Daryl’s lips in an affectionate kiss. “Love you to, pup.” He pulled Daryl close to him and purred when the Omega rested his head on Rick’s shoulder. Content, for now, to just be in each other’s arms. Rick reaches over to the end table, grabs the remote and flips the tv on.

 

 

 

Daryl wraps himself against Rick’s side and cuddles against him. He wants nothing more than to lose himself in the Alpha. The need to get closer to him is rearing in his mind, though he can’t quite put his finger on how to do this. He knows it’s something more than physical closeness that he needs. Not that being with Rick, physically, isn’t tempting as hell also. Daryl’s body starts to react to the thoughts in his head. Heat floods his face when he realizes he’s starting to get hard. After a moment of panic, he reminds himself of what Rick told him on the phone that night. This was a normal reaction and was nothing to be ashamed of. He quickly adjusted the way he was sitting to hide the growing bulge in his jeans. Rick looked over at him when he jostled his position and Daryl froze like a deer in headlights. Before he could say anything a noise drew their attention back to the TV.

 

 

 

The local news anchor popped up on the screen with a concerned look on his face. “We are sorry to interrupt your local programming. We have just been informed that there is a health crisis that is cause for concern here in our area. It seems to be plaguing King County and other surrounding areas. For more information on this crisis let’s go to our affiliate in Atlanta. Bob, can you hear me?”

 

 

 

The middle-aged, tall man stood with his finger to his ear and a microphone to his mouth waiting. “Yes, yes Chris I can hear you.”

 

 

 

“Can you tell us what is going on?” Chris asked.

 

 

 

“There seems to be a virus going around that is taking a turn for the worse. Members of the CDC are going to be giving a press conference… wait, here they are now,” Bob said.

 

 

 

The camera panned around to the front of the room. Several doctors, men and women, in suits filed in, one of the doctors stepping up to the podium. “If I could have your attention, please? My name is Dr. Walter Stinebrenter, I am with the CDC. We received a call from Dr. Kluger, who is the Chief of Atlanta General,” he turns and points at the man. “There was a concern over the large number of people presenting with symptoms of a stomach flu. We have seen this happen now in several counties in Georgia as well as New York and New Jersey. This virus is very serious and we are working on a treatment for it now. We are asking anyone who thinks they may have this virus to please go to your local emergency room to be checked out.”

 

 

 

“Excuse me Dr. Stinebrenter, Tweedo from channel 4. Is this virus treatable?”

 

 

 

“We are working to find a cure but right now, no. We are only able to treat the symptoms of the virus.”

 

 

 

“Lost, Channel 6, is this virus contagious?”

 

 

 

“We are not sure how the virus is being spread right now. We are working on that.”

 

 

 

“Maroon, Channel 12, what are we supposed to do to protect ourselves from this virus?”

 

 

 

“For now, the key thing is to avoid being around anyone with the virus. We are informing the public about this illness because we want to get all those infected to medical facilities. Once we have a clear idea of how widespread this is we can better study it. There is no need for panic. No one should run out and try to leave the state. We aren’t calling for martial law or anything,” he laughs. “We just want to try and find out everything we can about it.”

 

 

 

“Annie, from channel 9, do you know what caused this virus?”

 

 

 

“We aren’t prepared to speculate on that right now. We need to do more testing before we are comfortable giving you that answer. Thanks for your time.” Several reports began shouting questions at the same time but the panel continued to file out of the room without answering.

 

 

 

The camera pans back to Bob. “There you have it. Some scary stuff going on today here at Atlanta General. Back to you Chris.”

 

 

 

Rick felt Daryl shiver. “Hey, it’s ok. We are both fine, right? Nothing to worry about.”

 

 

 

“Want to stay with you Alpha. Don’t want to be apart,” Daryl whined. Something about what that doctor said put him on edge. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

 

 

 

“Of course you can stay with me,” Rick smiled and wrapped both arms around the Omega. He heard a rumble and saw Daryl blush and duck his head adorably. “I think maybe I should fix us some lunch, huh?”

 

Rick excused himself to the kitchen where he prepared a couple of sandwiches and an ice cold glass of Coke. When he returned to the family room he noticed Daryl tense a bit when he only saw one plate. Rick bit back his smile as he sat his things down on the end table and kicked his boots off. Daryl’s eyes followed his every move as he sat down and got comfortable. He put one leg up on the couch and leaned back against the armrest before holding his arms open and motioning for Daryl to join him.

 

He smiled and kissed Daryl’s temple as the Omega moved close. Rick positioned Daryl until he was half sideways, leaning against Rick’s chest. The Alpha couldn’t help but cuddle him for a moment, loving the weight of the other man against him and the way it felt to have the Omega’s trust. He reached back and grabbed the plate of sandwiches then balanced it on his leg. He wrapped one arm around Daryl and lifted a sandwich with the other, taking a bite and chewing. He heard Daryl’s stomach growl but the Omega never made a move or a sound as he watched Rick chewing.

 

Pride swelled in Rick as the Alpha in him was raring for him to care for the, no... ‘his’ Omega. He could feel the draw to bond with Daryl after the success he’d had with courting him. It was time to make the last move and Rick knew just how and where he wanted it to happen. He would do this right for Daryl, make sure the Omega would know just how important he was to Rick. He tore off a small piece of the sandwich and held it to Daryl’s lips. The Omega obediently opened his mouth accepting the offered food.

 

The Omega in Daryl leaped to the fore and instinct took over. He knew somehow that the offer of food stood for something in the Alpha / Omega bond. He had read where an Alpha choosing to hand feed their Omega was an very intimate act that was used to help strengthen a bond - but Rick hadn’t bonded with him. His mind raced as he tried to figure out if this meant Rick was going to mark him, to become his Alpha. He continued to accept small bites of food and drinks of soda but by the last few bites it had turned into something much more than sating their appetites. It had become about a different kind of hunger.

 

Daryl tentatively licked at Rick fingers as he placed the bread in Daryl’s mouth and was rewarded with a soft gasp from Rick. Emboldened, the next time he closed his lips around Rick’s fingers and held them in his mouth for a moment before letting them slip free. He could feel Rick hardening against his hip and a victorious smile broke out across his face. He’d pleased the Alpha and tempted him. Daryl rocked back against Rick and was graced with a hissed moan.

 

Rick sat the plate aside and rocked his hips against Daryl. He cupped his hand around the back of the Omega’s head, letting his fingers grab a handful of hair he pulled Daryl’s head back and looked him in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

 

“Never been so sure of anything in my life Rick,” Daryl said, emphatically.

 

In an Alpha display of strength Rick lifted and turned Daryl so that the Omega was laying on top of him, bodies pressed together in just the right places. He let his hands slide down Daryl’s flanks until one hand was cupping his ass, pressing his hips even closer and the other hand slipped up under the back of Daryl’s shirt. He let his nails lightly scrape over the soft skin hidden there, careful to avoid the scars he knew troubled Daryl so much.

 

They kissed and writhed together, passion building to a great wave until Rick pushed Daryl back breathlessly. He rumbled deep in his chest when Daryl whimpered at the loss. Rick rubbed Daryl’s back and arms until he calmed down enough to even out his breathing then he stood and pulled the Omega to his feet. He led Daryl by the hand, down the hall to his bedroom. Neither man spoke, each of them just seemed to know what the other was thinking as their bodies moved together. They both shed their clothes quickly happy, to be rid of the barrier between them.

 

Rick pulled Daryl too him and placed his hands on the Omega’s lithe hips before kissing him again and guiding him backwards to the bed. When he felt Daryl’s legs hit the edge of the bed he pushed Daryl back causing the Omega to fall on the mattress and bounce. The laugh that escaped Daryl sent a thrill down Rick’s spine and he knew it was something he wanted to hear much more of.

 

“Alpha,” Daryl laughed as he bounced. He scooted back until he was leaning against the pillows and watched as Rick crawled up the bed like a predator stalking its prey. Daryl’s heart was hammering against his chest as Rick moved up toward his body. He parted his legs on instinct making a cradle that would fit the Alpha’s hips perfectly.

 

Rick paused with his head over Daryl’s groin, a wicked smile on his face. Before Daryl could ask what he was smiling at Rick lowered his head and lapped at his throbbing erection. “Fuck!” he hissed, his hips jerking at the new sensation. It seemed to be all the incentive Rick needed to continue as he took Daryl’s cock in his hand and stroked it. Daryl’s face flushed hot as Rick gazed at his body. He’d been forced to be naked most of his life, everything visible to everyone but no one had ever looked at him like Rick looked at him. He watched as the Alpha studied the size and shape of his penis, learning every curve and vein that it had like it was a priceless piece of art that he was privileged to see. Rick ran his hand up and down Daryl’s shaft again allowing his thumb to rub just below the circumcised, mushroomed tip causing the Omega to moan and bite his lip.

 

Rick tongued the V-shaped area just under the head using his right hand to stroke up and down the veined flesh. When he felt like Daryl was lost in the sensations he was experiencing he dropped his mouth over the top and ran his tongue over the two, sensitive glands allowing the slick muscle to poke at the hole in the center.

 

“Oh God, Alpha!” Daryl keened as he tried to buck his hips to drive his aching dick deeper into Rick’s hot mouth. He was lost in all the new sensations he was feeling as he let Rick explore him. When the Alpha started tonguing him he felt a wave of pleasure building deep in his gut and it started to roll through him. He didn’t know what was happening, all he knew was that he needed more. He needed Rick. His hands reached out trying to touch the Alpha as his breath quickened and he felt his balls start to tighten. “Please, Alpha, please,” he begged. Just as bright lights started to flash in his eyes he felt Rick’s hand tighten harshly against the base of his shaft causing the sensations to abruptly stop. It was painful enough to draw a whimper from Daryl’s trembling body.

 

Once Rick was sure that Daryl wasn’t going to cum he crawled the rest of the way up the bed and laid next to him. Rick cupped Daryl’s flushed face, running his thumb over the smooth jawline, and kissed him. The Alpha knew Daryl was aching and his body was on edge but the love and trust in the Omega’s eyes as he stared at him clinched at Rick’s heart. This man was his. It was meant to be and Rick was going to make sure the world knew it.

 

He brushed Daryl’s sandy blond hair back from his face. “I want you to touch yourself for me Daryl.”

 

Sharp stings of a chill coursed through Daryl. He’d never touched himself and Rick wanted him to do it in front of him? He considered saying no for a split second then decided he would do it for the Alpha. It was different if he was doing this for Rick and not himself. He sat up a bit more and reached down with his right hand and gripped himself. He hissed at the sensitivity and the roughness with which he had squeezed himself.

 

“Easy sweetheart,” Rick soothed. “Touch yourself, learn what you like, what places feel the best to be touched, and which are the most sensitive,” he instructed. Rick could smell the nervousness mixed in with the arousal and knew this was all new and hard for the Omega. Rick ran his right hands gently down his own chest and over his stomach until he was running his fingers over his dripping cock. The shaft twitched at the touch and he took himself in hand giving a few firm strokes, twisting his wrist with each up sweep.

 

Daryl was pretty sure Rick stroking himself was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life and it seemed his dick agreed because it twitched and throbbed in his hand. He never took his eyes off of Rick, following each movement and mirroring them on his own body. He watched Rick’s hips start to undulate and his breathing increase. Daryl reached down and cupped his own full balls, rolling them in his hand and moaning at the pleasure it drove through him. He continued to explore the area touching just behind the soft sacks and rubbing the premium. He enjoyed the sensitivity he felt there and the way it made his balls tighten and draw up but when his fingers accidently slipped in the slick he was producing and stroked over his little, pink pucker he growled in pleasure. His hips snapped up and he thrust hard into his fist several times as his first orgasm ripped violently through him. He moaned as cum spurted out over his hand and globed down onto his belly.

 

Rick’s orgasm rocked through him as he watched the Omega explore his body. He envisioned how Daryl was going to look writhing under him as Rick knoted him. He only gave himself a moment to enjoy the post orgasmic bliss before he pulled Daryl too him so that his head was resting on Rick’s shoulder. He softly stroked the Omega’s arms and back giving him soft, reassuring kisses. “You did good, pup. So hot,” he praised. Rick rumbled deep in his chest and Daryl cuddled closer to him. He pulled a blanket over them and held his pup while he came down. Rick body was sated and for the first time since he could remember his heart was hopeful for the future.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my lovely, kind, patient and sweet Beta Marooncamaro !
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick was leaning against the counter, hot cup of coffee in his hand. “Did you mean what you said yesterday?”

 

Daryl looked up from where he was pouring his own cup, a slight blush crossing his features. “Um, I said a lot of stuff yesterday,” he chuckled. “If it helps, though, I meant all of it.”

 

Warmth spread through Rick as he thought about the night before. He sat his coffee down on the counter and turned to face Daryl. He took Daryl’s coffee and sat it down then took the Omega’s hands in his own, “You said you wanted to be mine.”

 

Daryl bit his lip and gave a quick nod, unable to meet Rick’s eyes for fear of rejection. “M’sorry.”

 

“Why?” Rick lifted Daryl’s chin so that he was looking into his eyes. “I want to make you mine Daryl. I want to mark you, claim you as my Omega.”

 

Heat flooded Daryl’s body at the thought of being claimed and he bared his neck to Rick offering himself to the Alpha. Rick took a deep breath trying to calm himself at the display of submission and trust. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on the gland in the Omega’s neck. “Not here sweetheart. I want to do this right. I have a cabin out at Lake Blackshear. It would be the perfect place for us to go and be alone. A place where we could bond without being interrupted and a place I think you would love.”

 

“It sounds amazing,” Daryl’s voice had a wistful tone to it.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it since the day I met you,” Rick admitted. “Didn’t understand how but I knew instantly that I wanted you to be mine.” He wrapped his arms around Daryl and pulled him close.

 

“Don’t know why you want someone like me but I’m glad you do,” Daryl said softly as he leaned against Rick’s chest. “But...”

 

Rick’s chest tightened, “But what?”

 

Daryl stepped out of the embrace and paced over by the sink. “Don’t you want a good Omega?”

 

Rick frowned, “You are a good Omega.”

 

“I’m not good at being one, though,” Daryl sighed and started chewing at his thumb. “I read stuff and you and Maggie told me some things but I don’t know how to be a proper Omega and you deserve the best, Rick.” He saw the confusion on Rick’s face and sighed. “I don’t have no experience,” he blurted out quickly. His face turned bright red as he looked at his feet. “Not fair that ya have ta teach me everything. Why would ya even want to be with someone who don’t know how to even be a good mate for ya or how ta please ya?”

 

Rick could feel the frustration coming from Daryl as well as hearing it in his voice but Rick couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Daryl, look at me.” He got no response so he stepped across the kitchen and lifted Daryl’s face so that he was looking at him. The doubt in Daryl’s eyes rocked him. “Do you have any idea how special and rare it is to find someone who isn’t experienced? We get to learn each other, together. To learn what we each like? I get to watch you explore and experience all the sensations and emotions that come with all that for your first time. I got to see you touch yourself for the first time last night. Got to see you have your first orgasm and hold you while you came down from it. I’m here to tell you darlin’ that is not a burden. It’s not a punishment, it’s a privilege.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Daryl’s lips and each blushing cheek. “As far as you not knowing how to be a proper Omega, you can read all the books in the world and still not know. Being an Alpha and Omega mated pair is all about nature and instinct. Do you think I know everything that’s going to happen?”

 

Daryl thought about it for a moment as he leaned against Rick, resting his hands on the Alpha’s hips. “You know all about what to do, though. You are a good Alpha,” and he meant it.

 

Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl and kissed the top of his head. “That’s sweet but the truth is when it comes to how I feel about you, it’s all new to me. My dad told me what it meant to be an Alpha and later I learned about sex and mating, about pups and the possibilities of finding an actual Omega - which no one ever thought would happen for them because you are so rare - but as far as the things that are happening between us, it’s all new for me too. I have always been able to pick up on people’s emotions, it’s an Alpha thing. The closer I am emotionally to that person the stronger I can feel them. But with you? Wow. I can still feel you in my head when we aren’t together. It’s nothing like it is when I’m next to you but I could still get a sense of how you were when you were at the farm. The feelings I have for you are all new to me too. The Alpha in me rears up and just wants to take over with you. Sometimes I feel almost a feral need to just be the total Alpha around you.”

 

“Total Alpha?” Daryl asked, looking up at Rick.

 

He shrugged, “I just want to mark you so that everyone knows you’re mine. When we are around Betas or another Alpha like Shane the urge to scent mark you is so strong it’s hard to control and anytime someone else gives you a lustful glare I want to growl and show them who you belong to,” Rick admitted.

 

Daryl swallowed audibly and took a shaky breath. “I..I think I might like to know more about this feral side, Alpha,” he smirked.

 

“Yeah?” Rick grinned. He slid his hands down Daryl’s back and cupped the Omega’s ass.

 

 

@--->\--- @--->\--- @--->\---

 

Rick packed a few boxes of things he’d been gathering in preparation of their bonding as well as some clothes and toiletries and loaded them into his SUV. Since they were going to be at the cabin for a couple of weeks, at least, he gathered up a lot of the food, especially the perishables, put them in coolers and loaded them as well. Once he was sure he had everything he locked up the house and walked over by the SUV where Daryl was standing. He smiled at the Omega and took his hands then looked back at the house. “Next time we come back here you will be my mate. This house will be ours, our nest. Everything that’s mine becomes yours, including my heart.” He pressed a soft but loving kiss to Daryl’s lips.

 

Daryl pressed his hand against Rick’s chest resting it over his heart. “This is my home, wherever you are is where I will be. I’ve learned in my life that happiness isn’t a place or things you own. It’s who you love. I will follow you anywhere Alpha. I am yours.”

 

“Damn right you are,” Rick growled playfully as he hugged him. Reaching around behind Daryl he opened the door and shoved him inside. “The quicker we get going the faster we get there,” he smirked. Daryl laughed and fastened his seat belt while Rick climbed in and did the same.

 

They drove to the farm so Daryl could get his clothes and things to take with him. When they got there Hershel and Maggie could both tell something was going on. Maggie grabbed Daryl by the arm and dragged him down the hall to his room saying she was going to help him pack. Once they were alone Hershel looked at Rick making a poor attempt to hide his smirk. “Something you want to tell me, son?”

 

Rick laughed and smiled so big it hurt. “He wants to be my mate. He said so himself,” his voice was almost giddy.

 

Hershel laughed and clapped him on the back. “Good for you, son. I’m glad it all worked out. Bringing him here like you did was a hard thing to do but it was the right thing. Now that he’s made his choice you know that it’s real.”

 

Maggie squealed with delight when she got Daryl into the bedroom. “Spill it, Dixon!”

 

“What?” he asked, turning his back and taking some clothes out of the dresser so she couldn’t see him blushing.

 

“You smell just like him,” she insisted. “Did you do it?”

 

“No,” he snapped, scandalized that she would even ask such a thing. “We aren’t even bonded yet.”

 

“Yet? He’s going to mate you isn’t he?” She bounced on her toes and hugged Daryl excitedly. “I’m so happy for you!”

 

“Thanks,” he said as he turned to put his clothes in his backpack. When he looked around Maggie was gone. Before he could wonder where she went she was back with an armload of stuff. “What’s all this?” he asked as she dumped it on the bed.

 

“Fun stuff,” she beamed. She picked up six different tubes about the size of a toothpaste tube and held them out for him to see. “These are all flavored lubes. There is grape, cherry, strawberry, mango, vanilla and chocolate,” she explained before dumping them into his bag. Maggie completely ignored his mortified expression and continued on. “These,” she picked up three bottles of oils, “are massage oils that give you different sensations as you touch. This one tingles, this one gets warmer the more friction you use and this one,” she eyed the last bottle, “this one starts out cool then gets warm and tingly. Unless you’re prepared for some serious sensation I wouldn’t use this one inside at first. It’s intense!”

 

“Inside,” he nodded absently trying not to look embarrassed. He could not believe Maggie was showing him sex supplies like it was something everyone openly done every day. Did she know how men had sex together? She was a woman, how would she know about such things? Did people really go around talking openly about this stuff? This was one of the points where spending a lifetime locked in a room alone with nothing but four walls, a roof, and a floor put him at a major disadvantage. He tried to focus on stuffing things into his pack as she talked about how each oil affected nipples and other parts of the body Daryl wasn’t familiar with either.

 

He started to feel overwhelmed by all the information and began to have doubts about whether or not he was suitable for Rick. He didn’t know about any of this stuff that Maggie was talking about or how to use it. What if he was supposed to know? What if Rick just assumed he knew because everyone else knew, like it was common knowledge but Daryl didn’t have any knowledge, he was stupid. He could still hear Maggie talking excitedly in the background but he didn’t comprehend anything she was saying; he was too lost in his own self-doubt. A scent caught his nose, calming and crisp like fresh air coming off a lake and suddenly there were hands on his shoulders and Rick's chest was pressed against his back.

 

“Everything alright, pup?” he asked, voice soft and soothing.

 

Daryl turned in Rick’s arms and locked eyes with him and settled instantly. Those eyes were home to him, his arms safety and love. Suddenly all the doubts melted away and he knew that his ignorance on the topic of sex wasn’t important. All that mattered was that he belonged to the Alpha - heart and soul - and whatever happened they would face together. A smile spread across Daryl’s face and he wrapped his arms around the Alpha. “Everything is perfect. Maggie was just tellin’ me to have fun,” he winked at her. She giggled.

 

They said their goodbyes and headed into town to pick up Rick’s check and stop by the bank. Rick noticed the Daryl was really quiet. “Care to tell me what happened back there?”

 

“Was nuthin’,” he shrugged. “Just not comfortable with talking about personal stuff is all.”

 

“With me?” The words stung Rick.

 

“No,” Daryl frowned. “Not you; Maggie,” he explained. “She gave me some stuff and I was shocked at first that she even had it but then when she said what it was for I didn’t even know there was such a thing and then I started thinking about not being good enough for you and how you would miss out on so much because I was stupid,” he rambled breathlessly.

 

Rick reached over and grabbed his hand squeezing it. “We talked about this pup. Your inexperience is not a bad thing it’s a gift. Stop worrying so much and just let it happen. Let me lead you and let your instincts guide you.”

 

Daryl bit his lip as butterflies danced in his stomach when Rick called him pup but he wasn’t going to admit it. “I remembered what we talked about before but I still got lost in my head I guess.”

 

“It happens darlin’,” Rick smiled. “But never doubt our relationship, Daryl, not in any aspect. We are true mates. I know you don’t understand exactly what that means yet but it’s something rare and special, something that is meant to be.”

 

By the time Rick pulled into the parking lot at the station Daryl was relaxed again. “I know it feels right,” Daryl nodded. “Feels more right than anything I’ve ever felt before,” he smiled. They both got out of the SUV and he looked over the hood of the car at Rick. “An I ain’t yer pup,” he huffed but there was no anger in his voice.

 

Rick laughed out loud as he wrapped his arm around Daryl’s shoulders and led him to the door of the station. “Yeah, you are.”

 

 

“You are supposed to be on vacation brother,” Shane said having caught Rick’s scent. He never looked up from the paperwork he was filling out on the guy he just picked up for loitering and public nuisance.

 

“He’s on vacation,” Daryl said, still smiling from his and Rick’s mock argument over him being Rick’s pup.

 

Shane nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Daryl’s voice. He didn’t smell the Omega, all he could smell was Rick and his eyes lit up in understanding. “You dog,” he smirked and punched Rick’s shoulder. “When did you..”

 

“We need to talk,” Rick said, cutting off whatever Shane was going to say. He dragged his friend across the room so they could have a private conversation.

 

“So, spill,” Shane urged Rick, like a kid in high school wanting to hear what base his best friend had gotten into.

 

“There’s nothing to spill yet.” Rick tried and failed to keep his smile at bay. “I’m gonna be off the grid for a while. Gonna take him up to the cabin and do this proper,” Rick explained.

 

“You’re gonna bond with him? Mark him?” Rick would bond with someone because that was the sorta man Rick was. Shane himself had never really been the settling down type.

 

“Yeah,” Rick beamed. “Gonna do right by him Shane. He deserves to be happy and to be fussed over and made to feel special.”

 

Shane clapped him on the shoulder, “you do to brother. I’m glad you found each other.” Shane really meant it too. Rick was his best friend in the world, his brother and he wanted nothing but happiness for him.

 

They continued to talk for a bit. Rick letting Shane know what his plans were in case of an emergency. Only a handful of people knew that the cabin even existed and only a few actually knew its location, Shane being the only one who wasn’t blood to know. He gave Shane the spare key just in case anything happened. Shane of course fussed and asked about supplies and made sure Rick remembered everything he would need to carry out his plan. Shouting drew their attention to the other side of the room.

 

Rick turned just in time to see Daryl launch himself at the man Shane had in custody at his desk. Both Alpha’s rushed over and tried to separate the two men but Daryl was dug in like a tick. “Daryl, enough,” Rick warned.

 

Daryl didn’t listen and continued throwing punches to the prone man he had pinned to the ground. The man had fought back at first but Daryl’s rage was more than he could handle and all he could do was curl into a ball and cover his face. Daryl was yelling, “He’s mine! Don’t touch him! Keep yer hands off!”

 

Rick physically grabbed Daryl hauling the still flailing man to his feet and releasing a roaring growl. “Enough!” Everyone in the station stopped and bared their necks except Daryl. Instead, he growled and tried to push past the Alpha to get to the man again. Rick twisted Daryl’s arm behind his back with one hand and grabbed him by the nape of the neck with the other shoving him against the nearby wall and pressing against him, hard. “I said enough Omega,” Rick growled again, the rumble of it vibrating through Daryl who finally whimpered and bared his neck to the Alpha.

 

Rick kept Daryl in submission for a couple of minutes making sure the Omega had calmed down before he even tried to talk to him. He released Daryl’s arm but kept his grip on the back of the Omega’s neck. “You want to tell me what the hell that was about?”

 

Daryl growled again, low and threatening. “He needs ta keep his mouth shut!”

 

“Daryl,” Rick’s tone held a warning to it that was meant not to be ignored.

 

“He was talkin about you havnin’ a nice ass and he said he’d be your bitch any day. He could give an Alpha like you a wild ride,” Daryl snapped. “Told him to shut his damn mouth and he said ta make him so I did.” He puffed his chest out, proud of what he’d done to defend his Alpha’s honor.

 

Rick couldn’t help but feel pride that his Omega was fighting for him but it was a behavior that was unacceptable. “Daryl it’s not right to go around punching people. Why didn’t you come and tell me what happened?”

 

“‘Cause I took care of it myself,” he huffed. “Don’t need an Alpha to defend what’s mine.”

 

Rick smiled, “I am your's pup. I appreciate you defending my honor and all but that’s my job. No fighting, got it?”

 

“But you said to follow my instincts,” he argued, defiantly.

 

“I did say that,” Rick nodded. He couldn’t argue with him on that. “Instincts are a good thing, but when it comes to hitting people, Daryl, we have to try to use our words first, ok?”

 

Daryl reluctantly nodded and was relieved when Rick let go of the nape of his neck. “Still don’t like it, though,” he huffed.

 

“I know ya don’t, pup,” Rick chuckled and kissed his head. “Now let’s go talk to this guy.”

 

Shane had the man sitting up in a chair and cleaning his face off with a wet cloth when Rick and Daryl approached. “Someone want to tell me what the hell happened to my prisoner?” Shane huffed.

 

“Just a little misunderstanding is all,” Rick told him. “Seems,” he looked at the man and waited for a name.

 

“Paul Rovia,” the battered man told him.

 

“Seems Paul here made some comments that Daryl didn’t care for,” Rick told Shane.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were a couple,” Paul said, sheepishly.

 

“Thought you learned your lesson about mouthin’ off earlier today,” Shane growled at Paul. “One fight a day isn’t enough for you?”

 

“What can I say,” Paul smirked at Shane. “Guess someone needs to teach me my place.”

 

Shane growled and Rick laughed. “Well, looks like you got things under control here brother,” he teased. “My Omega and I have a date,” Rick winked at Daryl who blushed adorably. He left Shane to deal with Paul while he took his Omega to the cabin.


	15. Chapter 15

Rick watched Daryl out of the corner of his eye as they drove down the old gravel road toward the cabin. He could see the excitement building with each passing moment, it was like being surrounded by the forest ignited something in the Omega and Rick couldn’t wait to let him be free and explore. About twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of the two-toned wooden cabin.

“Let’s go inside and get everything set up before we take the stuff in,” Rick suggested as he led the way to the door and unlocked it.

Daryl stretched his back and followed Rick inside. The cabin wasn’t big like Rick’s house but it was bigger than any place Daryl had ever lived. Just inside the door was the living room with an oversized, overstuffed sofa, two end tables and lamps and a recliner all facing a beautiful stone fireplace. To the right was a small kitchen with the usual stove, refrigerator, and sink. He followed Rick down the short hallway where he pointed out the bathroom to the right then stepped through a door on the left side of the hall which led into a large master bedroom.

The bedroom was as big as the living room only in place of the hardwood floors was a soft beige carpet. On one side of the room stood a tall oak chest of drawers, on the other an oak dresser with a large mirror on top of it. Against the back wall was a king size four poster oak bed with a nightstand on each side. The comforter and the pillows looked soft and welcoming to Daryl. “This place is beautiful.”

Rick pulled Daryl into a hug and smiled. “Always had fun here with my old man when he would get vacation time. Mom wasn’t the ‘roughing it’ type so it had to have a whirlpool bath, shower and central heat and air. Hell, we even had satellite back then so she could watch her shows while we fished,” he chuckled. “Had Mrs. Kershaw come clean it up and get it ready for us a few days ago,” he admitted.

“A few days ago? You just asked me this morning,” Daryl reminded him.

“I know but like I said, I’ve wanted you since the day I saw you so I was hoping we’d make it here,” Rick confessed. 

Daryl pressed a kiss to Rick’s neck then up to his jaw. “I’m glad we’re here, that we’re doing this. I can’t wait to be yours.”

“Mmmm we better go unload the car or I’m going to get distracted and I don’t want to have to make another trip into town. I have other plans for the evening,” Rick purred.

“Yeah? Fun plans?” Daryl asked with mock innocents which caused Rick to stop short and laugh.

He narrowed his eyes and gave him a playful smack on the ass. “Bratty lil pup,” he laughed.

Daryl tried to stop the squeak that left him but didn’t succeed. The swat caused a completely different reaction than he’d expected and he could feel his body heating up. He shook his head to clear it and quickly followed Rick back outside to unload the SUV. They worked well together, each moving quickly and quietly to get everything inside. Rick gave Daryl a few instructions on what went where in the cabinets and soon everything was put away and tidy.

It was still midday but Rick was more than ready to get started on his plan. “Why don’t you go ahead and hop in the shower while I finish up a couple more things.”

Daryl nodded and headed to the bathroom. He was nervous but excited for what was about to happen. His life had changed in so many ways in the past couple of months but Rick was the best change of all. If he could go back and do his life over he would go through the same hell he had if the outcome was still him meeting the Alpha.

Daryl turned the water on in the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was perfect before stepping inside. He made quick work of thoroughly scrubbing his intimate areas blushing as he thought of just why he was paying such close attention to them. Daryl was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Rick come into the bathroom and nearly slipped and fell when the Alpha stepped into the shower with him.

“Easy, sweetheart,” Rick chuckled and steadied the Omega as he closed the door to the shower. Daryl was blushing all the way up to his ears when Rick wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, their naked bodies touching. He kissed Daryl until the other man started to relax against him, gently swaying as if they were dancing to music only they could hear.

Rick smiled when Daryl’s hands started slipping lower to rest on his hips as the Omega’s lips pressed kisses against his neck. Daryl seemed to know just the spot that drove Rick crazy and honed in on it like a sniper on a target. Both of their bodies were starting to react to the touching and closeness - each starting to harden at the attention. Rick finally pulled back enough to put some space between them and then turned them so he could quickly shower off. He tilted the Omega’s head back and wet his hair before pouring some shampoo in his hands and lathering Daryl’s hair. He took his time to massage the Omega’s scalp and was pleased to see the effect it had on Daryl. Once his task was done he spun them around again so that Daryl was standing under the spray of water, his back to Rick.

Rick soaped up the cloth once again and started washing Daryl’s back. He worked the tight muscles there until they started to loosen then he ran the cloth around to Daryl’s chest. He rubbed the cloth over the Omega’s nipples then followed with his bare hand soothing the sensitive skin. He continued to tease each nipple until Daryl was pressing back against him whimpering. Rick let his hand wander down over Daryl’s stomach and lower until he had the Omega’s thick flesh in his hand. Daryl let out the softest whimper at the contact and it drove Rick mad with desire. He rutted against Daryl’s hip hissing at the sweet friction it caused as he slowly stroked Daryl from root to tip.

Daryl’s hands scrambled for purchase grabbing at Rick’s arms and holding on trying to ground himself against the sensations. His body was reacting much faster than he wanted but the grip Rick had on him and the motion of his hand was so perfect that he was lost to it all. “Rick, please,” he begged.

“Please what, pup?” Rick whispered hotly in his ear.

“Gonna,” Daryl’s voice broke off into a gasping moan as his hips rocked against Rick’s hand.

“Let go sweetheart,” Rick purred and with a few more strokes Daryl did just that. Daryl came, spurting all over Rick’s hand and the shower wall. Rick held him close until he came down from his orgasm. Daryl was so relaxed there was no tension left in his body. Satisfied that the shower had the result he’d hoped for Rick shut the water off and helped Daryl out. He grabbed a big fluffy towel and dried himself then Daryl.

Daryl laughed as Rick scrubbed the towel over his hair making it look like a rats nest. “Hey,” he yelped playfully.

“You look adorable,” Rick smirked before giving into the growl that Daryl released and straightening the tangled mess of hair. He tossed the towel over the shower door and took Daryl by the hand and led him across the hall to the bedroom. He couldn’t wait to make the Omega his.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Adult Content lol 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________

Daryl looked around the bedroom and blinked back tears. A soft, warm light encompassed the room making everything appear soft and warm. The bed was turned back and there were a ton of pillows against the headboard that gave the appearance of a nest. Daryl couldn’t help but smile happily as light music played in the background. He didn’t know how Rick had managed to do all of this in the short time Daryl had been in the shower. “I.. I can’t believe you did all this for me.” Daryl turned in Rick’s arms and kissed him with all the passion he felt.

 

 

“You are my mate Daryl and I will do everything for you. I love you, Omega,” he purred. Rick picked Daryl up and carried him over to the bed and laid him down.

 

Daryl had never been treated with such care. It was like Rick thought he was going to break or something if he was too rough with him. He didn’t have much time to ponder the thought however because Rick was suddenly hovering over him. Daryl’s eyes were drawn to the Alpha’s perfect, smooth chest and he reached up and ran his hands over it, paying close attention to Rick’s nipples, remembering how it felt when Rick stimulated his in the shower. Daryl smiled when Rick gasped at the sensation. Daryl was still in awe that he could draw such a reaction from him.

 

 

Rick’s hands seemed to be able to find all the right places to make Daryl desperate for more. He wanted to do the same for Rick but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He couldn’t focus on anything but how Rick was making him feel and the sweet, enticing scent of the Alpha. Daryl kissed and nipped at Rick’s jaw and neck which seemed to drive the Alpha crazy.

 

 

Rick’s hips bucked with every touch Daryl gave him. He pushed himself up to his knees so that he was kneeling between Daryl’s splayed thighs and drank in the beautiful sight of the Omega laying before him. Sandy blond hair tousled, gorgeous blue eyes blown wide, handsome face flushed, lips red and kiss swollen. Soft, smooth chest heaving deep breaths, stomach tight and defined down to the sweet pleasure trail that led to the part the Alpha was drooling for.

 

 

Giving one more glance up to Daryl, Rick reached out and took his Omega in hand and stroked him a few times. Daryl had just cum a few minutes before but he was already getting hard again. Rick leaned down and placed a soft, loving kiss to the pink, mushroomed head making Daryl gasp before closing his mouth around the tip - alternately sucking and running his tongue over the smooth flesh until Daryl started to moan. Rick ran his hands over Daryl’s thighs pushing them up and out until his knees were up and his feet were resting on the bed. He continued sucking Daryl, bobbing his head up and down until Daryl’s cock would hit the back of his throat then back up until the Omega was a wreck against the pillows. Rick moved both of his hands until they were resting on Daryl’s groin and ran his thumbs over the Omega’s perineum until he felt the slick dripping from his hole.

 

Rick ran his finger through the slick and around the entrance he was going to occupy soon to get Daryl used to the feeling. Between the pheromones and Rick’s mouth, Daryl was more than ready for the next step, even bucking his hips to try and get Rick’s finger to slip inside of him. The Alpha knew this was where he had to be the most careful because he didn’t want Daryl to feel like he was enthralled by their natures. He let Daryl’s dripping cock slip from his mouth and couldn’t help but smirk at the whimper the Omega voiced at the loss. “Ready for more sweetheart?”

 

 

When he felt Rick’s finger toying with his ass he thought for sure he wouldn’t like it but he was wrong. It was madding and he needed more so he bucked his hips trying to get the searching finger inside him. “Need you inside me Alpha,” Daryl panted. “Please, need to feel you.” He was too far gone from the pleasure and need to form sentences. He wanted Rick but it was more than that, he needed the Alpha inside him, needed to feel the claiming bite to his neck. Daryl needed Rick to own him in every sense of the word but he couldn’t voice all of that. He just hoped that somehow Rick would know what he needed and the Alpha didn’t disappoint. Daryl moaned as Rick pressed his finger into him. It felt awkward but not bad as he felt the digit wiggle around inside him.

 

 

“Just relax for me sweetheart,” he soothed gripping Daryl’s hip in his free hand as he worked his finger in and out of the tight entrance.

 

 

After a moment Daryl felt a second finger slip past the tight ring of muscle and moaned at the pressure and the stretch he felt. Daryl could feel Rick spreading his fingers as he worked them in and out of his body and it was the best thing he’d ever felt, or so he thought. Rick crooked his fingers and pressed on something inside of Daryl that caused pleasure to shoot through his body and made him see stars. “Oh god,” came out a breathy moan as he arched up chasing the sensation.

 

 

Rick smirked as he kissed Daryl’s inner thigh. “That’s your prostate and it’s just the tip of the iceberg of the pleasure I’m going to make you feel Omega.”

 

 

Daryl pressed back against Rick’s fingers needing more, wanting Rick to impale him but the Alpha didn’t seem to be in any hurry because he was adding a third finger scissoring them then curling them to rub at his prostate making Daryl moan like a whore. “Need you,” he panted.

 

 

“Need me to what?” Rick teased and added another curl of his fingers.

 

 

Daryl lifted his head and growled at the Alpha, “Fuck me, now!”

 

 

Rick laughed, “Demanding little thing aren’t you.” His face turned serious and he gave the Omega a smack on the ass making Daryl clamp down on his fingers nearly making Rick moan. “You're not stretched enough yet.”

 

 

Daryl’s pout was adorable. “Am too. Need you Alpha,” he whined hoping Rick would give in.

 

 

Rick didn’t give in, much to Daryl’s despair and continued to stretch the tight muscle until he felt like his Omega was prepped enough. He lifted Daryl’s legs and placed them over his shoulders pressing the blunt head of his cock against Daryl’s puckered entrance nearly bending him in half as he pressed down to give him a kiss. “Ready?”

 

 

“Claim me Alpha,” he growled. The air rushed out of his lungs as he felt Rick push his hips forward harder and harder until the flared head finally popped past his entrance causing Daryl to cry out and tears spring to his eyes. Once the flared part was through the pain ebbed and he was left with just the stinging stretch. He was glad Rick insisted on stretching him more.

 

 

“Easy Darlin’,” Rick soothed as he stilled. He placed soft kisses all over Daryl’s face and ran a hand over one of his quivering thighs.

 

 

“So fuckin big,” Daryl panted as he already felt stretched beyond capacity. Rick’s soothing voice and sweet touches helped him relax enough to allow Rick to push even deeper. The slide seemed to go on forever and Daryl was so full and stretched that he didn’t think he could take anymore without ripping in two. He grabbed Rick’s biceps and was about to say something when Rick finally bottomed out. Daryl was panting and moaning at the sensation of being so connected to someone in such an intimate way that it was almost overwhelming. He could feel himself becoming one with Rick in every way as if the Alpha was becoming a part of his very soul and ….it felt Right.

 

 

They kissed for a while, Rick graciously giving Daryl time to adjust to being filled but when Rick finally moved his hips Daryl’s eyes went wide at the sensation. He felt every vein and every throbbing pulse in Rick’s engorged cock as he pulled back until Daryl felt the head stretch him wide again then Rick pushed forward again until he bottomed out.

 

 

Rick’s thrusts were slow and languid and Daryl was breathless at the amount of love and affection the Alpha was lavishing on him. Rick was doing everything he could to make Daryl feel good. Daryl felt Rick change the angle of his hips and with each drag out Rick’s cock rubbed over Daryl’s prostate and each push back in did the same. Daryl was a writhing mess and he could feel cum dripping out of his own cock onto his belly.

 

 

Daryl was bent nearly in half with his legs hooked over Rick’s shoulders and the angle was perfect for the Alpha to control every aspect of their coupling. By the time Rick’s thrusts sped up and started to get harder Daryl was wrecked. He was constantly moaning Rick’s name as he felt heat coil low in his belly and his body started to tingle. When Rick took Daryl’s throbbing member in his hand and started stroking him it was over. Daryl felt his entire body shudder and tremble as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him until everything went white as he coated Rick’s hand and his own chest.

 

 

Daryl felt Rick’s hips stutter and then wave after wave of cum spurting deep, coating his insides. In his post orgasmic haze Daryl thought he saw Rick’s canines elongate over his lip before the Alpha lowered his head and bit into the gland on Daryl’s neck. The sensations that enveloped Daryl when he was bit were like a rollercoaster of emotion. Fear, anxiety, compassion and his Alpha’s strength but most of all he felt love. Daryl felt the bond forming between himself and Rick and he knew that he now belonged to the Alpha in every way and that Rick belonged to him. He was lost in the sensations of pleasure, Rick suckling and the blissfulness of his orgasm had him reeling and he clung to Rick tightly.

 

 

Rick heard Daryl whimper as his knot inflated inside his Omega. “Easy sweetheart,” he shushed, “just relax and take a deep breath for me.” He continued to sooth Daryl and press light kisses to the mark on his Omega’s neck until his knot had inflated fully. He lowered Daryl’s legs and carefully maneuvered so that he was laying on his back and Daryl was laying on top of him, his head resting against Rick’s shoulder.

 

 

Tears pricked at Daryl’s eyes as the knot stretched him. Rick was already thick but when he swelled even more it was anything but comfortable for Daryl. When Rick flipped them Daryl’s face ended up against Rick’s neck and Daryl instinctually started nosing against the gland in Rick’s neck. The scent was so comforting that Daryl started to relax and soon the knot wasn’t painful anymore. He gasped as he felt Rick gently rubbing over his hip to finger at the place they were connected. Daryl blushed wildly and pressed his face against Rick’s neck. “Alpha,” he whined.

 

 

Rick chuckled. After all they had just done Daryl was still shy and timid. Rick wrapped Daryl in a tight hug, “Mine,” he growled possessively.

 

 

Daryl hugged him back just as hard. “Mine.”

 

 

They lay together for a while before Rick scooted up higher in the bed causing Daryl to yelp at the tug of the knot. Once he had them situated so that Daryl was resting comfortably and straddling his lap sitting up, knot still buried deep, Rick reached over to the nightstand and opened the door on the side. It was a small refrigerator Rick had installed when he decided this was where he was going to bring Daryl for the bonding process. He pulled out a bottle of water and a plate with a couple of sandwiches he’d prepared earlier and sat them on the bed. Opening the water he took a long drink before pressing the bottle carefully to Daryl’s lips.

 

 

Rick smiled when Daryl drink without arguing. He sat the bottle aside and picked up a sandwich tearing off a piece and holding it to Daryl’s lips. That didn’t go quite as smoothly as Daryl pushed his hand away. “Can feed myself,” the Omega huffed even though he was feeling unusually weak and drained.

 

 

“I’m sure you could but you won’t. I’m your Alpha now and it’s my job to take care of you during our bonding process. Every need you have is my only job sweetheart. It’s what strengthens our bond,” Rick told him.

 

 

“But I’m not a baby and I can take care of myself,” he pouted adorably. He craved Rick’s care and touch but it scared him as well. He’d never been cared for by anyone willingly before and the idea of it nearly made him panic.

 

 

“It’s not about being a baby, or being weak Omega, it’s about you allowing me to be what I am supposed to be for you. It’s not negotiable,” his tone was firm.

 

 

The finality in Rick’s voice sent a shiver through Daryl as he accepted the bite of sandwich he was offered. He had to admit that he was feeling a little better by the time one of the sandwiches had been eaten. “Feel so…drained,” Daryl said as he slouched from his perch on Rick’s lap.

 

 

“Remember I told you that the bonding process would be special? It would be a time where I would care for you and dote on you?” Rick asked.

 

Daryl nodded silently as he continued to eat bites of sandwich from Rick’s hand.

 

 

“You said you would be ok with that,” he gently reminded him.

 

 

“I… I am but I didn’t realize it would be because I couldn’t do it. I thought you just wanted to,” Daryl explained then chewed on his lip nervously.

 

 

Rick sat the empty plate aside and pulled Daryl to rest against his chest, head tucked against the Alpha’s shoulder. “I do want to pup, I need to. It’s part of being an Alpha to care for your mate. Your submission is only to me sweetheart, you will never feel like this for anyone else and after our bond is cemented you won’t need me to do these things for you anymore, though I hope you will still want me too sometimes.” He smiled when Daryl tried to snuggle closer to him and started suckling on the gland in Rick’s neck like an infant with a pacifier. He ran his hand over Daryl’s back as he continued to talk in a soothing tone. “You are going to be as weak as a newborn kitten for a couple of weeks pup and you are going to ache for my knot several times a day for those couple of weeks.”

 

 

Daryl didn’t know why he felt so at peace suckling at Rick’s neck. Part of him knew it was his Omega senses guiding him to assuage his fears. He trusted Rick, knew that this bond was right and that the Alpha loved him. Daryl would just have to allow what ever had to happen, happen. Rick would never hurt him. When he heard Rick say he would be aching for his knot for the next couple of weeks Daryl instinctively squeezed his muscles around the knot that was still buried inside him drawing a moaning grumble from Rick that make the Omega proud. He let out a very unmanly squeak however when Rick suddenly flipped them over so that Daryl’s back was pressed against the mattress.

 

 

The tightness around his still swollen cock sent shockwaves through Rick and the need to take Daryl again was guttural. Even though his knot was still engorged he started rutting into the Omega. Neither man lasted long as it had been such a short time since their first coupling, each moaning their releases.

 

Daryl could feel Rick’s cum spurting into him in jet after jet of hot seed until he felt like his insides were sloshing with it. His mind was blank and everything was fuzzy around the edges as Rick bit into the mark on his neck once more suckling until Daryl blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

 

 

Rick stretched and then took a drink of his coffee as he stared out the small kitchen. It had been three days since he and Daryl had become a mated pair and things were going much better than he’d ever hoped. Daryl’s unease at the bonding process faded quickly as his trust grew even more for Rick. Daryl’s inexperience turned out not to be the biggest problem of their bonding process. Rick hadn’t considered the effect Daryl’s past would have on the Omega’s ability to deal with being physically weakened and dependent on Rick for his needs. Luckily once they had made the bond Daryl was able to feel Rick’s intent through it. It took some encouragement but after the first twenty-four hours the Omega relented and allowed his Alpha to coddle and see to his every need. Now Daryl was even asking for Rick’s knot and initiating their love making.

 

“Earth to Rick?” Daryl smirked as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist from behind and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

 

Rick heard Daryl enter the kitchen but was playfully ignoring his sassy Omega. He took a deep breath, breathing in Daryl’s scent combined with the soap and shampoo he’d just used in the shower. He’d been amused when Daryl insisted on showering alone this time, whining about more cum dripping from him when he left the shower then before he got in as he shoved Rick back out the door with a smirk. A shiver ran through him as Daryl trailed his hand lightly up and down his stomach and nipped at the gland on his neck. Rick took a drink of his coffee acting like the Omega’s touches had no effect on him at all. “Enjoy your shower?”

 

He shrugged and scented the Alpha hoping to entice a reaction from him. “Not fun without you but I’m clean and ready for you to fill me up again,” he purred as he pressed his erection against Rick’s hip. When his actions got no response he whined, “Aaallllphhhhhaaa, need you.”

 

Rick turned so that he was facing Daryl. He watched a drop of water fall from the Omega’s hair onto his shoulder then slip over his chest and down his stomach, disappearing into the towel wrapped around Daryl’s waist. He traced the path the droplet took with his finger as he leaned in and nipped playfully at his mate’s lips. He enjoyed teasing Daryl but he could smell the heightened arousal and desperation signaling the Omega’s need for Rick’s knot.

 

It was still fairly early in the morning and the sun looked so inviting that Rick got an idea. He wrapped Daryl in an embrace and kissed him as he walked him through the living-room toward the front door. The Omega gasped when he felt Rick reach behind him and heard the door open. “Alpha?” he panted, breathless from their kiss.

 

Rick smirked and scented Daryl to ease his tension as he took his hand and led him out onto the porch of the cabin. “Thought you might like to be outside for a while,” he shrugged as he sat down on the railing and pulled Daryl between his thighs.

 

Between Rick’s kisses and touches along with Daryl’s burning need to be mated and knotted Daryl’s tension melted into pure lust as he ground against his Alpha, desperate for more. As much as he loved the touching and kissing his body was starting to tremble and ache from the core as the need to be owned by his Alpha burned inside him like fire. “Need,” he keened as he nosed at the gland on his Alpha’s neck. He wasn’t disappointed. Rick stood and spun them around so that Daryl was closest to the railing. He gasped when Rick jerked the towel from his hips and laid it over the wood rail. The Omega blushed and tried to cover himself with his hands.

 

“Uh uh,” Rick scolded softly as he turned Daryl so that his back was against Rick. The Alpha captured the Omega’s hands and moved them so that he was exposed completely. “We are in the middle of nowhere Daryl, no one is here to see you but even if there were a hundred people here to watch I would still bend you over and claim you because you belong to me,” he rumbled.

 

Daryl’s knees went weak as heat flooded his body at Rick’s words and he turned his head so that his neck was open to Rick. “Yours Alpha,” he purred as he was pushed forward so that he was bent over the wooden railing.

 

Rick used his foot to push Daryl’s legs farther apart as he ran his hands up and down his lover’s trembling flanks soothingly. Rick bent over Daryl’s back, bodies pressed together tight as the Alpha let his fangs sink into the claiming mark at the same time as he slid balls deep into his Omega. Daryl’s moans of pleasure echoed in the open air sending sharp trills of pleasure down Rick’s spine.

 

 

@--->\--- @--->\--- @--->\---

 

 

Shane glanced over at the nervous beta in the passenger seat of his suv. The past two days had been like something out of a horror movie.

 

A few weeks ago there were news reports of an illness that was affecting hundreds of people. Last week there was a news report from the CDC about a contagion and two days ago every possible source started blaring the emergency broadcast system telling people to head to the nearest designated safe zone, which for them would be Atlanta. Reports of the dead coming back to life and eating other people were coming in by the hundreds until finally the jail itself became over run. Shane didn’t believe it until he seen it with his own eyes. Owen Bradford was bitten and killed by his teenage son Devan right in the Sheriff’s office. Several of the deputies shot Devan but the boy kept on coming. Four people died before someone managed to lock the boy in a holding cell. The Sheriff told everyone to go get their families to safety.

 

Shane had called Lori first thing and told her to be ready, that he would be there tonight to get her and Carl. On his way he was going to stop off and gather up Rick and Daryl. He knew it was going to be a dangerous task but there was no way in hell he was going to leave Rick out there with the dead walking the earth.

 

“He’s not going to like this. Maybe you should just let me out here and go up by yourself,” Paul suggested as he bounced his knee nervously from the passenger seat.

 

Shane reached over and squeezed the Beta’s shoulder. The past week they had started an intense relationship, like most of Shane’s relationships, but he had strong feelings toward Paul. When he was told to get to safety, after calling Lori and Carl, Paul was his first stop. They loaded everything they could into the suv and pull behind trailer for extra cargo. Shane had managed to wipe out a shit load of food from a few of the out of the way places only he and a few others knew about. He’d gotten a great stock of supplies from MRE’s and survival gear, to Twinkies and candy, knowing Paul had a sweet tooth and Daryl was going to need sugar and protein for energy. “It’s going to be fine just be sure to stay in the car and keep the windows up and doors closed. I’ve scented you so heavily that he won’t smell anything but me.”

 

Paul relaxed a little knowing that the Alpha wouldn’t let him get hurt or put him in danger. Paul was untrusting of most people, especially Alpha’s because the few he had met were total knot-heads who felt like they were God’s gift to the world and everyone had to bow at their feet. Shane came off as a knot-head on the surface - all ego and dominance - but below the surface he’s kind and compassionate. It was shocking at first but Paul really felt a strong connection with the Alpha and Shane’s natural dominance was something that Paul felt like he needed. He was easily used by other people, always giving without worrying about his own self-preservation.

 

The man Paul had been “working” for came to bail him out of jail the same day Shane had arrested him. Once he got Paul outside he started slapping him around because Paul had gotten arrested. For some reason Shane got a bad feeling about the situation and followed them outside. Paul was shocked when Shane rounded on the other Beta who instantly bared his neck and submitted. He’d never had anyone really stand up for him like that and he didn’t know what it meant at first. Did Shane expect sex from him now? Wasn’t that how most Alpha’s were? Instead Shane took him back to his place and cleaned him up and they just talked.

 

Just as Paul opened his mouth to say something they pulled up to the cabin. “Holy fuck,” came out more of a moan then he cared to admit. Rick had Daryl bent over the railing of the porch fucking him out in the open.

 

“Fuck me,” Shane growled as he pulled the car to a stop just as Rick and Daryl both howled their releases. He gave Rick long enough to lock with Daryl before stepping out of the car and holding his hands up.

 

Rick snarled as the smell of another Alpha hit him and even though it was Shane he couldn’t stop the menacing snarl that escaped him. Daryl whimpered and started to tremble at the Alpha’s tone and Rick could smell the distress coming off of his Omega. He leaned forward and wrapped his arm across Daryl’s chest pulling him back against his chest. Daryl’s head turned and his instinctually bared his neck to Rick. “Shhh sweetheart, I’ve got you,” he purred as he licked at their bonding mark. Once he calmed Daryl down a bit he finally spoke.

 

“What the hell are you doing here Shane?” he demanded. He knew that the other Alpha wouldn’t risk coming to the cabin unless it was an absolute emergency but it didn’t stop Rick’s Alpha nature that made him want to destroy any other possible threat in the area of his mate.

 

“Easy brother,” Shane soothed, hands still in the air. “You know I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t necessary. You don’t have a TV in this old cabin and you can’t even get a good radio signal out here so I know you haven’t heard what’s happening. The CDC and FEMA have called a state of emergency and set up shelters in local areas and they are evacuating everyone. Some weird shit has been going on the last several days and it’s not safe here anymore. We have to get to Atlanta.”

 

“What?” Rick was confused, still a bit fuzzy from his orgasm.

 

“Remember we talked about the news conference that happened a few days before you decided to come up here?” Shane asked slowly knowing that Rick was in almost a feral state.

 

Rick shook his head trying to clear his thoughts which were focused on Daryl. “Yeah, the illness,” he responded.

 

“Yeah, well they lied,” Shane laughed, humorlessly. “It wasn’t a flu or some sort of cold. It’s killing people and the fucking dead are coming back to life and trying to eat the living.”

 

“What?!” Both Rick and Daryl’s heads snapped up to look at Shane.

 

“It’s everywhere man. The Emergency Alert System is broadcasting twenty-four seven different locations for each state to go to for safety,” Shane explained.

 

“Where?” Rick asked, instincts to protect Daryl and keep his Omega from harm coursing through him.

 

“Atlanta for us,” Shane said, glad he was getting through to his friend.

 

Rick nodded, “You get Lori and Carl there brother, Daryl and I will be along in a couple of weeks.”

 

Shane stepped forward moving up to the porch, safe distance be damned. “I don’t think you understand Rick. We have to go NOW, man! The Tuckers, Mr. Masterson, Ms. Glanfil, twenty other families have all got it. One turned and kill the rest of their family. The town is overrun Rick! We’re going now,” Shane growled causing Rick to bare his teeth and snarl in response.

 

Daryl was listening to the two of them intently. He remembered seeing the news broadcast with the hospital and being scared of what was happening, but then all the stuff with the bonding happened and he hadn’t given it another thought. Daryl knew that Rick was going to hold out here because of their bonding but Daryl was not going to let Rick risk his life, no matter what it took. “Alpha,” he snapped, trying to break the standoff between Rick and Shane. When that didn’t work he reached back and pushed at Rick’s hip trying to dislodge him which earned him more attention than he was ready for.

 

Rick growled and grabbed a handful of Daryl’s hair pulling his head to the side and biting down on the claiming mark causing the Omega to whine submissively. Once Daryl became pliant Rick released his bite. “Mine,” he rumbled.

 

“Yours Alpha,” he purred, “but you’re mine too, right?”

 

“Of course,” Rick smiled.

 

“Then you have to listen to Shane, Rick. I’m not going to let you stay here and get hurt because of me,” Daryl insisted, sounding far more sure than he felt.

 

“Our bonding process is still in its beginning stages, Daryl,” he explained gently. “You are going to need me, my knot, several times a day and I’m gonna need you. If we go to Atlanta, to this facility they have, sweetheart, there won’t be any privacy. I won’t be able to make this the perfect experience I want it to be.”

 

Daryl turned his head and looked at Rick, locking blue eyes with blue eyes. “As long as I’m with you, it will be perfect Rick.”

 

Shane shifted foot to foot as the sappy drama unfolded both enthralled and wishing he was anywhere else at the moment. “So…are you two gonna suck each other’s dicks or are we gonna go sometime soon?” He and Rick both laughed when Daryl flipped him off.

 

 

@--->\--- @--->\--- @--->\---

 

Rick ran his hand through his hair in frustration as Paul and Shane carried the last box of supplies out to the suv. This was not going to be easy to do and he was worried about how Daryl was going to cope with their constant coupling in public. How could this all go so wrong, he wondered. Rick just wanted to give Daryl the best experience possible and show him the love he’d never experienced before. He worked hard to gain his husband’s trust and now he was going to be the one making him uncomfortable and feel used.

 

“Stop it,” Daryl sighed as he stepped up to Rick. The Omega wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s waist and hugged him, rubbing his back softly.

 

“Stop what?” Rick asked halfheartedly, worry overtaking him.

 

“This bond works both ways. I can feel your stress and worry Alpha.”

 

“Sorry,” Rick sighed and pressed a kiss to Daryl’s forehead.

 

“Don’t be. None of this is your fault and I sure as hell don’t feel used,” Daryl assured him. “I know it’s going to be hard for you to teach me about this Omega stuff during all of this, but I promise I will do my best to not embarrass you.”

 

Rick cupped Daryl’s face in his hands, “You could never embarrass me! I wasn’t worried about you learning or me having time for you. I swear to you I will have all the time in the world for you. It’s just I know your past and how you were treated and I’m worried about….”

 

“The mating,” Daryl nodded. “Not gonna lie, I’m worried about it too but as long as you are with me Alpha, I know everything will be alright.”

 

Rick smiled for the first time since Shane’s arrival. “I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you and keeping you calm and secure.”

 

Daryl shook his head and pressed a kiss to Rick’s lips. “That works both ways,” he smiled. “It’s my job to take care of you too.” Rick’s heart pounded in his chest and he felt so loved that he was sure he’d burst and he hoped Daryl felt the same.

 

The two walked out to the suv hand in hand, giving one last look back at the old cabin before heading toward Atlanta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I have gotten a few comments saying that people hope I don't make this a "zombie" fic. The truth is the plan for this story all along was to start out AU and move into canon divergent. I decided to come up with a compromise and make this into a series. Those of you who wish to only read the total AU part and stay relatively "zombie free" should stop reading here! 
> 
> For those of you who are still with me, I hope you read the next part of the series! I am working on it as we speak. It will be called "Rebirth" and will pick up exactly where this fic stopped!
> 
> Thank you so much to my amazing beta @Marooncamaro she works super hard to make me sound less stupid and make some sort of sense lol. It's a hard job!! Thanks to all of you for the support and amazing comments and feedback! The comments keep me going and help inspire me to write more.


End file.
